RWBY:No Longer Hiding
by Authorian - ShadowSelfCyber
Summary: Fear is something Daniel was used to his whole life after the accident but when he was offer the chance to go to Beacon he took it hoping to rid it but along the way he'll learn that he has to relied on his new friends on his journey while living a school life but when a enemy claims to know his past, a secret will open up that was buried years ago.(CANCELLED)
1. Prolouge

**"Fear keeps us focused on the past or worried about the future. If we can acknowledge our fear, we can realize that right now we are okay. Right now, today, we are still alive."**

* * *

 **Prologue**

"Take a deep breath." Daniel said to himself as we was surrounded by two Ursa. "It's just two of them so it's no problem now..."

Daniel release his wristblades out of his blue gauntlet and smiled. "Time to have to some fun."

Daniel charged at one at his jab in one of his blades into the arm and cutting it off.

"Stupid Grimms." Daniel said as he chuckled forgetting about the one behind him. The Grimm charged at Daniel who barely dodged it in time as it almost hit the blue bandanna that was wrapped around his right shoulder.

Daniel switch his wristblades into a crossbow and fired it at the Grimm heart. The other grimm who was now missing an arm tried to attack Daniel as he quickly dodged and fired two arrows on each leg. The Grimm fell as Daniel went in front of it. He then stabbed it killing it as he walked away.

"Don't try to scratch the bandanna again." Daniel said as he went home.

* * *

"I guess it's time, he been acting like this for so long" said a middle aged man as he was talking to somebody. "He haven't been the same since the accident"

"Rest assure you that making him join it will be giving him a new chance in life plus you seen how he fights, he will make a great addition and a powerful huntsmen." said a white hair man as he was drinking some coffee.

'Yeah but if he joins I want you to do everything in your powers to help him out, I don't care if he angry about it do it, I want him to finally live a normal life did I made myself clear Ozpin."

"I did and will do anything to help him out."

"Thank you"

A door open and Daniel step into the house.

"Hey dad I'm back oh hello Ozpin, it's been a while and what are you doing here?." Daniel said.

"Yeah it's has been a while and just talking to your father about something" Ozpin said.

"What is it?"

"Joining Beacon"

"What?"

"Daniel you are going to become a huntsmen"

"I refuse." Daniel said.

"Daniel listen, I know what happen was terrible but would your fa-" said Daniel's Dad

"DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK THEIR NAMES!" Yelled Daniel as he cut off his dad

"Calm down, look I'm worried about you even since that day you change and by going to beacon you will have a fresh start, if you won't do it for me, do it for them." said Daniel Dad.

"Alright" said Daniel after saying nothing for about a minute "For them."

"Excellent, now get ready the airship will be here soon." Ozpin said

After Ozpin left Daniel looked at his father

'I guess this is goodbye." Daniel said as he was smiling sadly

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier but I mean it, it's time to move on and live normally an act like your old self, live on for them."

"Yeah. For them."

* * *

 **And that wraps up the prologue. I feel like I had to rewrite this so I did. I fixed up the spelling mistakes and added a part for Daniel in the beginning. See you next chapter and don't forget to review.  
**


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome to Beacon

Chapter 1: Welcome to Beacon

After getting ready, putting on his blue shirt and white jacket, and packing up his stuff and saying goodbye to his father, Daniel enter the airship that was taking all the new recruits to Beacon.

"Never thought I will be leaving this place, but my father is right I need to live a normal life for them." thought Daniel. "If only it was that easy to forget and act like my old self."

Just then a hologram appeared, it was one of the headmasters as they gave a speech. After it was over Daniel looked around and saw many different people but he started to panicked.

"There sure are a lot of people here." thought Daniel. "Maybe I will just stay by myself until we get to Beacon. No I need to stop getting scared with big crowds, I know I need to stop acting like this hiding from everybody."

Daniel just sighed and walked around until he found a nice quiet spot.

"I know I should talk to some of these people but I can't just get over my problem in a snap, maybe I will just rest until I get to Beacon and try again when I get there." thought Daniel as he put his back against the wall and started to close his eyes.

"Hey there"

"Just when I found a quiet place to relax"

Daniel opens his eyes to see a girl with long blond hair and was wearing a leather jacket with a girl who was wearing a red hood.

"I guess I don't have to wait." thought Daniel. "Okay take a deep breath, say hi and tell them your name."

"Hello." said Daniel. "Name's Daniel what's yours?"

"Daniel huh cute name, I'm Yang and this is my little sister Ruby." said Yang

"Hello" said Ruby.

"umm thanks and nice to meet you." said Daniel

"Well it's 'Yang' to meet you too." said Yang as she did a pun as a joke but Daniel just made a frown.

"What's wrong was it something I said?" Yang asked

"No it's nothing" said Daniel as he starts to walk away

"Wait a minute." said Yang as she grab Daniel's shirt collar. "We just met and you are already walking away"

"Well..." said Daniel.

"Maybe he has a good reason.' said Ruby.

"Okay then tell me." said Yang as she turn to Daniel.

As soon as she said that the airship had landed and a blond boy bump into Yang losing her grip on Daniel as he ran off.

"HEY GET BACK HERE" Yelled Yang as she starts to chase after Daniel.

"Yang wait a moment." said Ruby as she grab her sister. "You probability just scared him, I'm sure we will see him again."

Yang calmed down and sighed "Yeah your right, sorry I was suppose to help you make a friend and instead I scared him off."

After Daniel ran off he looked behind him to see that she was gone. He stopped and caught his breath.

"Join Beacon he said, you will get a second chance in life he said. I just got here and I already got my problems the best of me. Why? All because she did a stupid pun. Besides I'm sure it was a one time thing. But for now I should keep my distance from Yang" thought Daniel as he looked around. "Now where do I have to go?"

Eventually Daniel found the main hall and looked around.

"And I thought the airship had a lot of people. This is huge." Thought Daniel. "Calm down and keep walking find a spot and listen."

Daniel started to walk only to be put in a headlock by somebody from behind him and drag him into the crowd on a spot

Daniel keep struggling until he heard a voice that made his blood froze.

"Relax we're here.'

Daniel try to look beside him and see that it was Yang which made him panic even more. "I'm going to die here" thought Daniel

"Relax I'm not going to kill you. I just want to say I'm sorry for scaring you off. I just wanted to help my sister make friends and you were by yourself so I thought it will be perfect. Can you forgive me?" said Yang

"After...you...stop...choking...me"

"Oh sorry" Yang let go of Daniel as he gasped for air

"It's okay I forgive you." said Daniel "Where's Ruby?"

"I don't know" she looked around and say her and started to wave at her. " Ruby! Over here! I saved you a spot!'

Ruby saw her wave and started walking to her.

"How's your first day going, little sister?" asked Yang

"You mean since you ditched me and I exploded" said Ruby.

"Yikes! Meltdown already?'

"No, I literally exploded a hole in front of the school! And there was some fire, and I think some ice..."

"Are you being sarcastic?" Yang asked as she smile.

"I wish! I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage, and then she yelled at me, and then I sneezed, and then I exploded, and then she yelled at me again, and I felt really, really bad, and I just wanted her to stop yelling at me"

Unknown to Ruby she was standing behind her

"Ahem" said Daniel

"And she is right behind me isn't she?'

"Yep"

"YOU!" yelled Weiss.

"Oh, God, it's happening again!" said Ruby as she jumped into Yang arms.

"You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff" said Weiss.

"Oh, my God, you really exploded..." said Yang

 **"** It was an accident!" said Ruby as Weiss gave her a pamphlet. "What's this?"

Daniel just stood there bored and finally said something

"Look as interesting as this sounds, I'm leaving." said Daniel

"Wait don't leave me here with her" said Ruby as she plead Daniel to stay.

"Sorry but hey don't worry you have your sister Yang to help you out right."

"Oh no your staying here." said Yang as she turn to confront Daniel but he alright left running to a different spot. "Wait get back here" she started to chase Daniel again but only to be stopped by ruby

"Don't leave me here alone." said Ruby as Yang try to get Daniel but was dragged back into the spot by Ruby. She say Daniel waving a goodbye and walked off until she couldn't see him.

"FORGET WHAT I SAID EARLIER I WILL KILL YOU" yelled Yang as she is now stuck with Ruby and Weiss and attempt to make things better.

Daniel found a new spot to stand and starting to think.

"Okay now until the rest of Beacon I have to evade Yang." thought Daniel and he sighed "I can't do that besides it will be wrong to do that I guess I will make it up to her but only after she cooled down."

"This is going to be a long ride"


	3. Chapter 2: The Reason Why I Fear

Chapter 2: The reason why I fear is...

"I love Beacon so much right now." Daniel had thought sarcastic. "I mean it's the first day and I met some really nice people. I mean who wouldn't want to meet a girl who wants to kill you, an energetic girl, and a snobby rich girl who happens to be part of the Schnee family. I'm having the time of my life."

After the speech given by Ozpin, Daniel didn't wasted a second and ran from the hall and hid on top of a tree waiting until it was dark or when she cooled down. Daniel looked down from the tree he was on top of, to see if Yang was still looking for him.

"I don't hear her any more maybe she finally cooled dow…."

"Where are you Daniel, I'm not angry anymore now come here from where ever you are so I can strangle-I mean give you a big hug" said Yang as Daniel quickly duck when he saw she was close.

"Never mind, I can understand if she was a little bit angry, but come on wanting to kill me all because I left her with Ruby and that rich snob, it must have been really bad." Daniel thought. "Okay just stay here, I mean what are the odds of her finding me."

"Hey Daniel"

Daniel stumbled and saw Ruby standing right next to him.

"Are you still hidi..hmph" Daniel quickly cover her mouth and shush her and looked down to see if Yang heard her. Luckily she didn't.

Daniel moves his hand from Ruby mouth.

"Are you crazy, you almost got me killed by your sister and how did you know where I was." Daniel had whisper to Ruby.

"I knew you were here for quite a while."

"What!"

"Relax I'm not going to tell Yang."

"Thank you."

"If you go and apologize to Yang."

"….Why do you hate me?"

"I don't hate you and I will talk to Yang then you can tell her why you ditched us twice."

"She ditched you once."

"Yeah but she's my sister so please apologize."

"I guess I have no choice since if I say no you will tell her so fine but answer me this"

"What is it?"

"Why is she so mad?"

"Well you did ditch us twice, she apologizes to you and then you left her while she was trying to be nice with you and then the problem between with me and Weiss kind of got out of hand."

"Alright just tell me when I will go and tell her I'm sorry and I have a good reason why I'm like this."

"Can you tell me now?"

"I will with both you and Yang."

"Alright see you later."

After Ruby left Daniel stayed on top of the tree until it was dark and he had gone to the ballroom where everybody was to be sleeping and got change into a white tank top with black pants and a blue bandana around his arm.

"Please let Ruby talked Yang into not killing me so I could sleep without the fear of being killed by her." Daniel thought while he was looking trying to find either a spot or Ruby, soon he seen Ruby waving to him. "Alright then let's do this"

Daniel walked up to them with a little fear and saw she was with Yang

"Hey Y-Y-Yang" Daniel shuttered.

"Hello Daniel do you have anything to say." said Yang as she had that look where she was getting ready to kill.

"Sorry for ditching you twice but I do have a good explanation." Said Daniel as he took a deep breath

"Well I'm waiting."

"The reason why I ditched you guys twice is because I have a problem"

"What?" said both Ruby and Yang.

"I have Anthropophobia or fear of people for short" "Can you tell us why?"

"When I was 11 an accident had occurred which I'm not going to say happen and somebody I knew died. Even since that day I developed that fear where I stay away from people fearing I might get killed or see that person died." Said Daniel trying not to get choked up.

Daniel took another deep breath. "For 6 years I been like that hiding in the shadows until my father signed me up to Beacon to get rid of it, a second chance in life and with some help of my fathers friend Ozpin I got in, that concludes my story."

"It must have been rough." said Ruby.

"It was but I made it, that's all that matter."

"Wait if you have a fear how come you are talking to us?"

"Sometimes I'll answer when people talked to me, that and you guys feel different the others I wonder why."

"Maybe it's fate." Said Yang.

"Maybe." Daniel said as he did a small smile.

"If you want we can help you." Said Ruby

"Yeah we'll help you."

"Why?" said Daniel who was shocked.

"Well we're friends now" said Ruby

"We are?" asked Daniel

"Of course, why do you sound so shocked?" said Yang

"It's been a while since I had a friend." Replied Daniel. "Thanks but for now I need to rest see you later."

Daniel waved goodbye and found a spot and then slept only to be awaken by a noise. Daniel looked and fined Ruby and Yang arguing with the Schnee girl while girl was sitting down trying to read a book was in the middle of it.

"I should leave them be" Daniel said as he watched them walk away

"Maybe Beacon won't be so bad." He thought as he just smiled and finally going back into his sleep

 **Well what do you think? Please review if possible and see you in the next chapter with a character profile of Daniel**


	4. OC Profile:Daniel

**Decided to post this real quick**

 **OC Profile:**

 **Name:** Daniel Scythe

 **Age:** 17

 **Eye color:** Blue

 **Hair:** Black, Medium, and Spiky

 **Clothes:** For normal clothes he wears a blue t-shirt with a white jacket, blue jeans and white gloves with a blue bandana wrap around his arm. In combat however he wears goggles, red t-shirt, black jacket, black gloves and pants, and he still wears the blue bandana.

 **Semblance:** Electricity

 **Aura:** Light Blue

 **Personality:** Shy and quiet but well manner

 **Likes** : Quite, books, video games, and sleeping

 **Dislikes** : Bullies, Noise, Crowded, and Bugs

 **Favorite Food** : Pizza and Cheesecake


	5. Chapter 3: Acting like somebody else

**Chapter 3: Acting like somebody else  
**

 **Flashback**

 ** _"_** _Come on hurry up." Daniel had said "They are waiting for us on top of the mountain."_

 _"Just give us a moment to rest, how are you so full of energy?" asked a younger boy._

 _"Please I live for adventure." Daniel said smiling "How about you?"_

 _"I also say we rest Daniel." Said the second boy who was slightly younger then Daniel who was agreeing with the other boy._

 _"Come on you two are no fun." Said Daniel who was frowning_

 _"Please just for a few moments." Said the first boy_

 _"Alright but we are racing to the top after this."_

 _"I don't care as long as we can rest." Said the second boy_

 _"You two are no fun." said Daniel._

 _"Hey we all can't be frill seekers." said the first boy._

 _"I know but hey in the future you guys will have your own unique thing along with our very own weapons."_

 _"Yeah your right we will reach that day together." said the second boy_

 _"Of course together."_

 **End of Flashback**

Daniel had awoken from his sleep and looked around and sighed. "It was only a dream Daniel. But why do I have to have the dreams now of all times. Is the reasons why is because I'm trying to move on?" thought Daniel. "Maybe I just need to have some air."

Daniel quietly looked and sees if anybody was awake and went out of the Ballroom to go outside and went on top of the tree he used when hiding from Yang.

"6 years." Said Daniel who took out a picture from his pocket. "6 years of this fear and I'm sick and tired of it. I'm going to get rid of it once and for all no matter what and now some new friends who are going to help me, something I haven't had for years, please watch over me."

Daniel stood in the tree doing nothing but looking into the photo for a while until he finally got into his bed before anybody could notice he was gone.

In the morning Daniel got up and yawned and sees if Yang and Ruby was awake.

"Good they're still asleep." Though Daniel. "I know they are going to help me but I need some time to myself after what happen."

Daniel left the ballroom and got dressed who put on some new clothes on and went to have some breakfast. He had toast and some eggs until Yang and Ruby showed up.

"Hello Daniel." Said Ruby and Yang who sat right next to him.

"Hey Ruby and Yang." Said Daniel.

"What's with the new look." Asked Yang

Instead of the blue and white clothes Daniel was wearing a red t-shirt with a black jacket, pants, and gloves but was still wearing the blue bandana around his arm.

"No reason." Daniel lied "Just felt like changing"

"Little do they know about what's going to be in store today." Though Daniel. "I should tell them but where will be the fun in that and Ozpin told me not to tell me anybody."

"Have you heard the rumors?" asked Yang

"No I hate rumors." Answer Daniel.

"I heard that we will put into teams today, if it's true the three of us should be together and that way we could help you out more."

"Sounds like a plan but remember it's only rumors."

After he was done eating Daniel went to the locker room ahead of Yang and Ruby who was still eating to fetch his weapons.

After going to his locker and equipped his weapons, he was about to walk but was only to be stopped by Ruby who was in front of him.

"Can I see them?" asked Ruby.

"What?"

"Your weapons, can I see them."

"Excuse my sister she just loves to see other people weapons." Said Yang who walked up

"It's no problem I won't mind showing them."

Daniel grabbed his weapon on his backed and show it to her who was just freaking out.

"This here is Quickbolt it's a sniper rifle and.." Daniel pressed a button on it and the weapon change. "It's also a bow and arrow."

"So you work in accuracy." Asked Ruby.

"Yeah."

"Then what if the enemy is close or in front of you, won't it be hard."

"Good question and this is why I have this." Said Daniel who put out his wrist which blades had popped out his hidden gauntlets he had in his sleeves. 'This here is my most prized weapon, meet Nightslash which is also a crossbow."

"Wow." Said Ruby who eyes had lit up from seeing the second weapon. "Yang had some just like yours."

"Really." Said Daniel

"But mine specialized in punching, copycat." Said Yang as her Ember Celica came out. "And mines can fire shotgun shells."

"Is that so." Said Daniel who ignored Yang's comment on him and turn to face Ruby and asked. "What about you Ruby?"

Ruby put out a giant scythe that came out of nowhere. "This is Crescent Rose which is a Scythe and a sniper. Wait a minute your last name is Scythe isn't it?"

"Yeah I believe so."

"That is so weird"

"I guess it is." Said Daniel who was slightly laughing at it.

"I know right." Said Yang. "I got to 'Scythe' it to you on that one Ruby for finding that out."

Daniel stopped laughing and went silent.

"Alright I have to leave now." Said Daniel quietly. "See you later."

Daniel walked away while Yang and Ruby was confused.

"Was it something I said?"

Soon everybody was on top of a hill standing on silver tiles and Ozpin begin talking.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Said Ozpin

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumours about the assignment of "teams." Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... today." Said Glynda

Daniel just smiled who already knew of this. He turn and see the reaction of Ruby and Yang

"What? Ohhh..." Daniel heard Ruby saying

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well." Said Ozpin "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years.

"What!" Daniel thought. "He didn't tell me that part."

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you will die." Said Ozpin

"Okay no problem just fight as always and hope you will be paired with one of the girls or find nobody as all." Thought Daniel as he put on some goggles on his head. "Who am I'm fooling, I mean what will be the odds of there being an odd number of people."

"You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" Said Ozpin.

"Nope just need to wait." Said Daniel as he smiled getting ready to be lauched.

Daniel looked and sees Yang put on a pair of aviators.

"Copycat." Mouthed Daniel as he pointed to his goggles

Yang just smiled as she suddenly flew into the air

After a few moments Daniel also got launched into the air and smiled.

"Time to have some fun." Said Daniel and put out his wrist blade and caught a tree branch and spin around it when he was falling back which he used to fling him back into the air.

In the air he saw a yellow blur went past which almost hit him in the progress.

"Learn to share the sky!" yelled Daniel as he felled back into the ground which he just used the blades on the tree and dragged down which resulted in the tree being cut in half.

"Okay just find the relic, collect it and if your lucky be paired with somebody who's nice." though Daniel as he ran thought the forest

For about 30 mins Daniel ran into nothing and found nobody. "This is getting real boring." said Daniel until he heard some noise inside a bush.

Daniel put out his wristblades getting ready as a Ursa jumped out of the bush and howl at it

"About time I ran into a grimm." said Daniel who was laughing. "I was getting really bored so I will make this painful."

The ursa swing it's arm at him which he easily dodged and soon he stabbed the ursa with his blades.

"Come on I want a challenge." said Daniel who turned his blades and into a crossbow.

Daniel loaded a arrow onto the crossbow and smiled. "Here's arrow in your eye." and shot the crossbow into its eye with it temporary blinded it.

The ursa just charged at him after recover with Daniel just sighing and jump on its back and repeatedly stab it's backed until it fell.

"Seriously I want a real challenge!" yelled Daniel and then he saw a Beowolf. "Is that it?"

Soon more Beowolf came and there was about 15 of them.

"Finally something I can use my brain against." said Daniel who started to run and yelled.

"If you want me you have to catch me!"

 **In another location of the forest**

Think this is it" asked Yang who was with Blake as they reached the temple.

Blake just gave her a nod

 **"** Chess pieces?" asked Blake who was slightly confused.

 **"** Some of them are missing. Looks like we weren't the first ones here."

 **"** Well, I guess we should pick one."

Hmmmm... How about a cute little pony?" asked Yang after looking at the relics

"Sure" said Blake who was smiling.

 **"** That wasn't too hard"

 **"** Well, it's not like this place is very difficult to find."

 **Meanwhile with Daniel**

"Come on think." said Daniel as he was still running from the Beowolf. "What is something you can do to take them all out at once since it will be too hard to take them all at once. Wait a minute."

Daniel reached into his pocket and grabbed a glowing red arrow and all he did was smiled. "Perfect but I need to find a clearing since the explosion might have some kick back."

"All I have to do is wait and continue running."

 **Back at to where Yang and Blake was**

"Did your sister just fall from the sky" asked Blake after witnessing Ruby falling from the sky.

"I...

 **"** YEEEE-HAAAAW!" said Nora who was riding on a Ursa which collapse. "Awwww... It's broken."

 **"** Nora! Please... Don't ever do that again." said Ren who was panting from chasing her

 **Back at where Daniel was**

"I see some clearing, just a little bit further."

 **Where everybody else was**

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa? asked Blake.

"I..."

 **Daniel**

"I see some clearing up ahead, alright time to fire this baby" said Daniel who loaded the arrow onto his crossbow.

He then jumped back and fired the arrow which confused the Beowolf of why it missed.

 **Everybody Else**

 **"** Did she just run all the way here with a Death Stalker on her tail"

 **Daniel**

"Okay let's hope I didn't put into much..."

"I can't take it anymore! Can everyone just chill out for two seconds before something _crazy_ happens again?" yelled Yang who eyes were glowing red and her hair was like it was on fire.

BOOOOOM

Everybody looked and see Daniel flying out of the forest with an explosion and him landing in front of them.

"Explosives" Daniel said weakly and got up to brush the dust off him without seeing them and see looked behind him and smiled seeing no more Beowolfs and shouted.

"HA That will teach you to mess with me, no Grimm fought me and survived to lived to tell the tale, nobody can outsmart me!" Daniel turned around and saw everybody with Yang and Ruby extremely confused by this new personality.

"Did he just exploded out of the forest." asked Blake

"Hello" said Daniel. "And yes I did."

"Daniel?" said Ruby and Yang who anger had disappear due to her being more surprise of Daniel's sudden change.

Daniel ignored them and looked up and said

"Who's the girl up in the air?" asked Daniel

Everybody looked up and seen Weiss still on the Nevermore.

 _"_ How could you leave me?!" yelled Weiss

 **"** I said "jump" Ruby yelled back

 **"** She's gonna fall" said Blake

 **"** She'll be fine." said Ruby

 **"** She's fallin" said Ren and Daniel at the same time.

Jaune finally got out of the tree and saw Weiss falling down and jumped to catch her

 **"** Just... dropping in?" said Jaune after catching her but realized they were both still in the air.

"Oh, God." said Jaune as they both clung together falling dropping their weapons with Weiss falling onto his back.

 **"** My hero" said Weiss mockingly

 **"** My back..." groan Jaune

Pryyha soon join the gang as the death stalker was still chasing her

"Great! The gang's all here! Now we can die together" said Yang

"No time to quit now the fun is just getting started." said Daniel smiling as he put the goggles onto his eyes.

"Is that really you Daniel?' asked Yang.

"Fight now questions later." replied Daniel as he look at the death stalker.

"Because right now it's time to fight."

 **And that's it the biggest chapter yet. Please fav and review telling me what I'm missing and who do you think Daniel should paired up. Just leave a comment and I will get back to it ASAP**

 **Until then see you next chapter**


	6. Chapter 4:Battle and Explainations

**Chapter 4:Battle and Explanations**

"Yeah I totally agree, we can't just do nothing." said Ruby

"Agree now all we need is a strategy, so-."Daniel said but then he got cut off by Ruby who ran passed him charging at the death stalker with her scythe equipped.

"Are you kidding me!" Daniel yelled at Ruby. "Don't charge at a death stalker, even I wouldn't do something like that."

Ruby ignored Daniel and continued her charge but was she was knocked back by the Death Stalker.

"D-Do-Don't worry, Totally fine." Ruby said as she was getting up slowly and turn back to face the death stalker and try to shoot it's head. Ruby ran away from it and turning her gun back into the scythe as the Death Stalker now begins to chase her.

"Ruby!" yelled Yang as she started to run towards her with Daniel following her.

"Get out of there!" yelled Daniel but stopped to see Nevermore flying above them. "Oh no."

The Nevermore shot its feathers by flapping its wings as projectiles, Daniel pushed Yang which cause her to the avoid the projectiles but one of them hit Ruby's cape as the death stalker slowing approach her.

"Ruby run, get out of there!" yelled Yang as she got up.

"I'm trying" said Ruby who was struggling to escape due to her cloak being caught.

"I have to do something." though Daniel. "I'm not going to have another person die."

The death stalker was behind Ruby and begun to swing its giant stinger at her.

"I will not let somebody die, its time to use my semblance, and to think I wanted this as a surprise." Daniel though as he started to use it which a blue like lighting bolt to charge at the Death Stalker

"Ruby!" yelled Yang then she notice the lighting bolt and saw that Daniel was gone. "What the, where did he?"

The stinger was about to hit Ruby but it stopped. Ruby open her eyes and seen Daniel standing in front of her with his wristblades blocking the stinger with electricity surging though both Daniel and his weapon which seem to be hurting the Death Stalker and felt such anger around him.

"DON'T YOU DARE HURT HER." Yelled Daniel pushing the stinger back more which surprised Ruby and Yang even more of his personality. "YOU MESS WITH THE WRONG PERSON. I HAD ENOUGH OF PEOPLE I KNOW DYING AND I FOR ONE IS SICKED AND TIRED OF IT FOR AS LONG AS I LIVE, NOBODY IS GOING TO DIE UNDER MY WATCH AND YOU SIR JUST PUSHED THE LIMIT."

Daniel soon dispose his blades and move to the side to avoid the stinger and Daniel jumped on it's back, climb to it's front and started stabbing it repeating it in the eye with more electricity surging though Daniel and his weapon. "HOW DO YOU LIKE IT, I HOPE IT REALLY HURTS." Daniel then looked at everybody else and yelled.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR, GO NOW I WILL HOLD IT OFF."

"No we won't leave you." said Ruby.

"Hahahaha, don't worry about me I'm just holding it back, I'm not fighting it so NOW GO!" Daniel said but ended it with a shout which cause everybody to run ahead but after grabbing a relic while Weiss was lecturing Ruby. Yang looked behind her and said as she was still running.

"We are so going to talk about this as we get back."

Daniel smiled and soon jumped of it's back.

"So sorry about this but lets us end this fight for now." said Daniel as he grab a flash bang arrow and fired it in the face causing a huge flash stunning the Death Stalker. Daniel then ran off to meet the others.

"Wait a minute." said Daniel as he ran to the relics and grabbed the last piece. "Either somebody grabbed the other piece or I'm solo. Now's not the time for this escape now questions later."

Daniel ran ahead and soon caught up to the rest of the crew. Daniel then heard them talking with Yang saying.

"Well that's great."

"What's going on." said Daniel as everybody turned around with Ruby and Yang were happy to see him. They were about to begin asking Daniel tons of questions but was interrupted by the Death Stalker.

"Ah, man, run!" yelled Jaune which cause the Nevermore to rise into the sky. **  
**

"Oh wow Death Stalker and Nevermore, it just keeps getting better." said Daniel.

 **"** Nora, distract it!" yelled Ren.

Ren jumped from her hiding spot firing dozing of shells at the Death Stalker which the Death Stalker retreated only to try to attack her from behind but was stopped by Blake and Ren doing a cross slash on it with Daniel firing acid shots on the shell, but failed and they safely landed thanks to Weiss but was being chased.

Pyrrha and Jaune stopped running and Pyrrha started to shot with her bullets along with Ren but stopped and the nine of them ran towards the bridged but didn't notice the Nevermore which use its wing to destroy the bridged separating the nine of them. Ruby, Weiss, Yang, Nora, and Jaune was on one side while Daniel, Blake, Ren, and Pyrrha were on the other side with the Death Stalker hitting it with all they got.

"Okay let's finish what we started Death Stalker." said Daniel as he started to shoot the Grimm

"They need our help." said Jaune

 **"** Let's do this!"said Nora who ran beside him.

 **"** Yeah, but, uh... I can't make that jump" said Jaune who looked down into the abyss.

Nora just smiled as she laugh and turn her weapon into a hammer and jump to the edge of the bridge

"Oh, wait!" said Jaune who found out it what she was planning but was too late as she slams the hammer into the bridge and throws Jaune to the other side

"No No No No." yelled Jaune as he continued to scream no.

Nora places one foot on the hammer and fires it off the collapsing section of bridge, launching her to slam its face right in the Death Stalker face. She keeps firing until the Death Stalker stinger comes down to get her, and she uses her gun to blasts back again to avoid it hitting her, accidentally knocking into Blake and Daniel making them fall from the edge. Blake sees the Nevermore above her and launches her whip so the gun's blade sinks into the edge of the bridge, circling around and leaping onto the Grimm's back. She the ran all over its body and begin to slash her sword repeating on it's back while running, before jumping off and landing next to Ruby, then going over to Yang and Weiss. Meanwhile where Daniel was still falling he put on his crossbow and then put out an arrow and fired it revealing it had a rope attached to it. Daniel hold on to it and climb the rope and back onto the platform standing next to Ruby, Yang, Blake, and Weiss.

"Awww I wanted to kill the Death Stalker but I guess a Nevermore will do." though Daniel.

"It's tougher then it looks." said Blake.

"Then let's hit it with everything we got." said Yang as she extends her Ember Celica.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Daniel said as he put out Quickbolt.

Everybody started to hit the Nevermore with everything they got, but it wasn't effective. They started to leap on falling stones until they were at the top.

"None of this is working.' said Weiss.

"Great job finding that out Sherlock." Daniel said sarcastically which just earned him a glare from Weiss. "We just need a change of plans."

"Oh wow why haven't I think of that." said Weiss.

"Okay you two, no more fighting until this is over." said Yang

"Don't worry I kind of have a plan."

"Kind of?' asked Weiss

"I'm sorry but we just got here and my brain is trying it's best to think of a plan maybe I should just stop since I'm not fast enough."

"Can I help?" asked Ruby

"We might die so what the heck, what plan do you have?" said Daniel.

Yang ignored the talking and charged at the Nevermore and land a blow to its face and force it to open its beak blasting shells into its mouth.

"I! Hope! You're! Hung-! ...-gry!" said Yang as she repeatedly fired

"Your sister sure has spunk, I like that." said Daniel after discussing the plan who just fired a arrow at it

"Hey hands off my sister." Ruby said glaring at Daniel.

"Hey I'm just saying, I really didn't mean it in that way. Can't give a complement without people thinking about it the wrong way." Daniel said as he witness Yang jumping off the Nevermore and it crash into a wall.

"Now it's mine turn." said Daniel as he use his semblance to zap across the battlefield and unto the Nevermore's back and started to attack it in order for it to stay still while Weiss froze the tip of its tail and order for it to not escape.

"Well my work here is done." said Daniel as he jumped off and landed near Ruby and Weiss, while everybody else trapped it from moving forward while Ruby with Crescent Rose was bend back into Weiss' black sigil, right next to the caster.

"Of course you two would think up of this plan." Said Weiss

"What can I say, I'm the best when it comes to strategy like this" said Daniel smirking

"I didn't meant it as a compliment!" yelled Weiss.

"Think you can make the shot?"

"Hmm Can I." said Weiss confidingly

"Can you?" asked Daniel

"Of course I can."

Ruby looks forward and pumps Crescent Rose as Weiss releases Ruby with rose petals flying from her ascent. With each new shot, she gets closer and closer to the trapped Grimm until her scythe catches the Nevermore's neck in its blade and causes them both to fall to the cliff wall. Weiss creates a series of white circles up the wall, which Ruby dashes through by firing the entire way up while Daniel continuously shot his arrow into the Nevermore

Daniel, Yang, Weiss, and Blake watched Ruby reached to the top decapitating the head from the body and lands beside the head of the Nevermore while everybody watched in amazement while the other 4 also seen it who already finish off the Death Stalker.

Ruby, looks down to her friends as her cape and petals was flowing into the wind.

 **"** Well... That was a thing" said Yang

"It sure was." said Daniel

"Forget everything I said earlier." though Daniel. "This is going to be awesome."

 **Later at the Hall**

 **"** Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR." said Ozpin as everybody was at the hall making teams. **"** Led by... Jaune Arc"

 **"** Huh? L-Led by..." said Jaune who was completely blown away

 **"** Congratulations, young man" said Ozpin **"** Next up Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY. Led by... Ruby Rose!

Everybody was shocked while Daniel just smiled."Not surprise after all we figure out a excellent plan together."

 **"** I'm so proud of you" said Yang.

 **"** And finally Daniel Scythe. For collecting the black and white pawn you will be a solo team for the time being. But for demonstrating what a true huntmens is capable of by saving the others and the plan you pulled off with the the other team you will also be a 5th member of Team RWBY, meaning you can help them out if you want but you can also do things on your own."

Daniel bowed slightly who was hiding the shocked on his face and said. "Thank you sir."

After the ceremony was over Daniel walked up to Ozpin

"It look like things will be... an interesting year." said Ozpin

"You can say that again." said Daniel "Quick question."

"Of course what is it."

"Since I am a solo unit does that means I will get a room to myself?"

"No you will be sharing a room with another team."

"Aww man, alright with who?"

 **Later**

"WHATT!" Yelled Team RWBY who were all speaking to Ozpin while Daniel was just standing there not saying a word but the lights started to flicker.

"You heard me, Daniel will be staying with you guys, is there a problem?" said Ozpin.

"Of course there is, no way in hell am I'm staying in a room with him." said Weiss pointing at Daniel who said nothing.

"What got nothing clever to say this time." taunted Weiss.

Daniel said nothing and just walked away from her.

"What's wrong with you." said Weiss who was just staring at Daniel.

"Didn't you know, Daniel is suffering from Anthropophobia." answer Ozpin who was just drinking coffee. "He is unable to speak towards people but certain people he will talk to like me for example.

"Impossible I seen him talking to everybody and especially talking back to me." said Weiss.

"Ahh Yes I already know about this, in the battlefield his fear is gone, why do you think he got into beacon if he can't cooperate with other people." said Ozpin

'Do you know why he acts like that?" asked Blake.

"That's something you have to ask him yourself."

Daniel just nodded and turn away from everybody else.

"If you have anymore questions I will be in our room getting things ready." Daniel said quietly and disappear in a flash.

"How did he..." said Weiss.

"The reason why Daniel is staying with you guys and because he trust you guys the most. In order for him to rid his fear, he needs to be with people he can trust and not with just some random stranger. I know him since he was young and I trust him, he's a good honorable kid who will protect everybody in cost of his own life, so I trust him he will not try anything funny." said Ozpin.

"I understand...but still." said Weiss

"No buts he is staying and nothing is changing my mind."

"Come on guys" said Yang as she grab Weiss. "We have questions only Daniel have answers too isn't that right leader."

"Yeah as leader we will leave this be for now and get some answers out of Daniel."

Everybody left with Yang dragging Weiss away with Ozpin smiling.

"I know you can handle yourself Daniel." though Ozpin as he continued to drink his coffee. "Good luck."

"So let me get this straight, Daniel has a fear." said Weiss as she and Blake got the run down of Daniel's problem.

"Which was caused by an accident which you guys don't know what happen where Daniel had lost somebody he hold dears to." said Blake

"And for 6 years he hold onto that fear but went to Beacon in order to rid it once and for all." said Weiss

Ruby and Yang both nodded.

"Then why can he fight without his fear?" asked Weiss

"I don't know and that's why we need answers."

They reached their room and saw Daniel just sitting on a chair waiting for them and had change into a white shirt with black pants. Daniel just got up and all he did was sighed and pointed at Weiss

'Don't worry she won't snap at you, we just some answers that's all isn't that right Weiss." said Yang which Daniel to look at Weiss

"What she said." said Weiss which Daniel nodded.

"Okay." Daniel said quietly. "What do you want to know first."

"Let's start off with a quick one, did you use your semblance in order to save Ruby?" asked Yang.

"Yes mine's electricity, I can move as fast as one, travel though it , use it on my weapons, and fire lighting bolts. But there's a drawback. I'm a battery meaning I can only use so much before I have to recharged."

"Okay I understand and thank you." said Yang.

"It's no problem."

"Now tell us why you act so differently when you battle. Do you have split personality?" asked Ruby

"No." said Daniel who took a deep breath. "In battle I am still myself but I have no fear meaning I can say things or do things I normally wouldn't do like normal conversations and so on.

"Wow." said Ruby.

"Yeah I know." said Daniel.

"Is there a reason of why you don't have your fear?" asked Ruby.

"Yes, but it's a long story and it's getting late so I will tell you another time." said Daniel. "I promise."

"Can you at least tell us about the incident?" asked Blake.

"No I can't."

"Why, don't you trust us?" asked Yang.

"I trust most of you but the incident is a really serious topic, I only will tell it to certain people." said Daniel who closed his eyes.

"Like..." said Ruby

"Family members of course, close friends and..." Daniel said who open his eyes and started trying to think of more people. "I guess that's it."

"What about a girlfriend?" Yang bluntly asked.

Daniel didn't say anything as he tried to think until he said.

"I guess so, I didn't really though of that, sorry but I want to sleep now." said Daniel with a yawn.

"How are we going to sleep there is 5 of us and only 4 beds." said Weiss

"Simple." answered Daniel. "You guys take the beds while I sleep on the floor with one of your pillows."

"Are you sure?" asked Ruby

"Don't worry, I will be fine and this temporary until I get my own bed."

Daniel took one of the pillows and grab a black coat out of his luggage and used it as a cover and lay down and closed his eyes until Yang spoke.

"You know you could lay down with one of us."

"Goodnight Yang." Daniel said as the lights quickly flicker indicating he was not amused.

"I was kidding." said Yang. "Good night."

"Well Ozpin is right about him so far." though Yang. "So I guess I can sleep without thinking Daniel might try anything funny."

"I don't care what Ozpin say I got my eyes on you." though Weiss who still didn't trust Daniel. 'There's something about him but I can't put my finger on it maybe I will find out more about him later."

"This is great, I'm the leader and now I have some new friends." Though Ruby. "I can't wait to give them a surprise awakening in the morning."

"Why did you do this to me Ozpin?" though Daniel. "Whatever I'm going to sleep and please let me go though at least normal day."

Blake was just laying down reading a book and soon everybody went to sleep expect Daniel.

"Here's to hoping for me to solve any issue regrading my spot and stuff." though Daniel as he finally went to sleep.

 **And that's the end of Chapter 4 so what do you think. We will be following the RWBY timeline but soon we will have some stuff for Daniel I been thinking of along the line of a OC Villian. Until then see ya next Chapter**


	7. Chapter 5: First Day of School

**Chapter 5: First Day of School**

"Sigh, first one up again." thought Daniel who just woke up and sees everybody is asleep. "Odd usually I'm the last one up why?"

"..." Daniel went deep in thought. "Oh right, today is the first day of classes. Since I'm up I can take a shower in peace and get dressed without no disruption."

Daniel went inside the bathroom and begun to get ready for classes. When he was finish he went to his bed and lay down until he saw Ruby beginning to sneak up on a sleeping Weiss.

"This I got to see."

Weiss just woke up from his sleep and begun to stretch only to scared by Ruby who sneak up next to her and blown a whistle right next to her.

Daniel just did a small smile and grab some of his stuff ignoring them.

"We still have to unpack." Daniel heard Blake say "Aaaaand clean."

"My stuff, I still need to unpack" thought Daniel as he went to open his stuff.

"Oh good Daniel is already on board, that means we can start." said Ruby.

"Start what?"

"Decorating!" said Yang who had tons of stuff in her arms.

"What?" said Weiss but was only to get another earful of whistle blown by Ruby which made Daniel a small smile.

"Alright Weiss, Blake, Daniel, Yang, and their fearless leader Ruby had begun their first mission." said Ruby who raise her fist in the air. "Banzai!"

"Banzai!" yelled Ruby with Blake and Yang who were also raise their fist in the air.

"Banzai?" said Daniel who fist was kind of in the air slightly confused.

"That's the spirit Daniel." said Ruby.

"What did i just sign myself up to." thought Daniel.

Yang had put up some posters, Weiss had put up a painting, Blake was putting away some of her books, Ruby had slash a curtain in half, and Daniel had set up one of the desk and set his laptop on it with some games and his other stuff set on it. In the end everything was set expect the beds which were cramp together in the center.

"I'm glad that's not one of my beds." Daniel thought as he seen the result.

"This isn't going to work." said Weiss after seeing the result

"It is a bit cramped." said Blake who also seen the result.

"Maybe we could ditch some of Daniel stuff." Yang had suggested.

"Hey you brought way more things then me, all I brought was a laptop, some items, and my clothes, let's ditch some of your stuff." Daniel quietly argue back

"Say it louder and then I will."

"I got a better idea. Let's ditch our beds and replace them with bunk beds." said Ruby excitedly.

"Umm that sounds incredibly dangerous." said Weiss.

"And super awesome!" said Yang.

"Better then ditching my stuff." said Daniel who was agreeing.

"And it does seem efficient" said Blake.

"Well, we should put it to a vote."said Weiss.

"I think we just did." said Ruby.

Blake did a thumps up, Yang makes a double-rocker gesture, Daniel just nodded his head in agreement, and Weiss curls her fist to the side indicating that Weiss lost the vote. Everybody including Daniel who decided to help out rush to turn the beds into bunk beds. And in the end it was completed.

"Object Completed!." said Ruby cheerfully.

"Well my mission is not yet completed" thought Daniel. "Note to self go to Vale after school and get new bed."

"Alright! Our second order of business is Classes..." said Ruby who landed in her bed "Now, we have a few classes together today. At 9, we've got to be-"

"What!" said Daniel.

"Did you say nine." said Weiss who looked angry.

"ummmm." said Ruby.

"It's 8:55, you dunce!" yelled Weiss.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm outta here." said Daniel who use his semblance and disappear out of the room in a split second.

"Wait take us with you." said Ruby as she went outside the door of the dorm and yelled hoping that Daniel had heard her but alerting Team JNPR who were across the hall

"No time. Let's go." said Weiss as she ran pass Ruby and towards class.

"To class." said Ruby as she ran with Yang and Blake.

"Class...?" asked Jaune.

Jaune loses his balance and ends up toppling on his teammates. He manages to get out from under them and start dashing.

"We're gonna be late!" yelled Jaune.

 **At Class**

When Team RWBY got to the class, they see Daniel sitting down waving shyly to them.

"Man you guys were almost late." said Daniel.

"Yeah no thanks to you." said Ruby.

"Ain't my fault that you got time messed up and I don't think I can take people with me." said Daniel. "Doesn't matter, at least you guys made it in time."

"Next time we're coming to class as a team."

"Just don't let us be almost late again."

 **Later**

"My gosh this is horrible, make the pain stop." thought Daniel as he continued to listen to Professor Port. Daniel was sitting with the rest of the team with Blake sitting down right next to him. "I don't know what's worst, this or listening to Weiss talk all day. Although I'm pretty sure I will get more info from Port then Weiss."

"Monsters! Deeeemons... Prowlers of the night! Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names, but I merely refer to them as prey! Ha-ha!"said Professor Port.

Daniel close his eyes for a moment but only to have been fast asleep until Blake woke him up.

"So, who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?"said Professor Port which made Daniel confused.

"Wait what's going on?"

"I do sir." said Weiss who seem to be angry at something.

"Well then, let's find out." said Professor Port who pointed to a cage. "Step forward and face your opponent."

"Aww man. I wanted to fight." thought Daniel. "Next time I guess."

Weiss stepped up and got ready to fight which was revealed to be a Boarbatusk, Daniel just sighed and thought

"Oh it just one of those, quite easy to fight and you really don't need to think of a plan. I would just use ice to make it slip and stab it in the stomach with my blades."

During the fight Ruby kept saying words to Weiss about how to defeat it which caused her to be disarmed which shocked everybody but Weiss quickly got her weapon back and stab in in the stomach. Soon the bell ring and Weiss stomped away with Ruby following her.

"Really disarmed by that, of all the Grimms in the world she had to be disarmed by that." thought Daniel as he got up and soon he felt a quick chill. "Why do I have the feeling that something bad is going to happen?"

And as if on cue Yang went behind him and put him in a headlock with Blake by the side. Daniel tried to use his semblance but couldn't.

"Hey Daniel." said Yang.

"Hello Yang, your chocking me again and I can't escape." said Daniel.

"Just want to know what you are going to be doing, and why can't you escape?" said Yang.

"When I use my semblance I need to be focus, so being chocked doesn't really help so I won't be able to do it and I'm going to Vale to get myself a new bed." said Daniel as squirm and finally got out of the headlock. "Where's everybody else?"

"Weiss storm off somewhere and I don't where Ruby is, so I guess it's just the three of us. Can we come?" asked Yang.

"Yeah about that...see ya." said Daniel as he quickly try to escape by using his semblance speed and not teleport knowing Yang would just chock him.

"Oh no you don't I had a feeling you would try something like this, Blake grab him." said Yang as both she and Blake grab Daniel by the arms.

"Hey!" yelled Daniel. "Come on take me to the airship."

Using his semblance and try to teleported, suddenly all three of them were gone and suddenly was in front of the airships that were going to Vale.

"Finally I got rid of them, now off I go to get my bed." said Daniel who didn't know that he transferred both him and the girls.

"Ahem." said Blake and Yang.

"And you guys are right behind me." said Daniel as he turned around and seen both Yang and Blake. "Well this is new, I can take people with me as long as they have contact with me."

"So I guess we are coming with you after all." said Yang. "Come on Blake."

"Just when I discover a new ability it turn out to be a real pain." said Daniel.

After getting on the airship, Daniel told them of his plan in Vale and Yang thought now will be the perfect time to get to know one another with Blake and Daniel.

"Sooo Daniel what do you do on your spare time?" asked Yang.

"I guess playing and training" said Daniel who turn to Blake. "What about you Blake?"

"I read all kinds of books" said Blake.

"Huh I see, what do you do Yang." said Daniel.

"I don't care as long as its fun to do." said Yang confidently

"I guess you and me have some things in common."

"Huh?"

"Before the incident I used to crave adventure and fun like climbing mountain." said Daniel. "But know I can barely do things like that unless I'm in battle fighting Grimm or battles. Daniel expression suddenly turned into a sad one thinking about a painful memory.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you think about something painful."

" It's okay you didn't know but hey maybe we can fight sometimes." said Daniel who got rid of his sadness and try to change the subject. "But of course I won't back down so easy just because your a friend."

"I would like that and I won't back down easily too."

"We could fight as well if you want to Blake." said Daniel.

"Maybe." Blake said.

Soon the airship had landed and Daniel with the others continued to walk.

"The way to the store should take about 10 minutes to get there walking speed but with my semblance it should take a sec grab on." said Daniel

"How about we walk there." said Blake.

"Yeah you do that while I do my thing." said Daniel but quickly got chocked by Yang.

"Quit doing that." said Daniel. "You know I hate that."

"Oh no I know your weakness and there is no way I won't be using that against you." said Yang.

"Fine." said Daniel as he accept Yang dragging him. "I'm starting to think your enjoy this more then you should."

"It's fine and besides this might help you out with your fear."

"How exactly?"

"Well your not squirming or trying to escape as usual."

"Right because I'm going to be dragged so much in life like this." said Daniel then turn to Blake pleading to stop her. "Please tell her to stop before I go towards the light."

"Sorry but I can't stop her once her mind is made up." said Blake who Daniel swore he saw her smile.

After dragging Daniel they finally made it to the shop where Daniel wanted to go.

"Alright we're here. Now you two stay here and I will go and order a bed."

"Do you have any money?" asked Yang.

"Of course my father gave me some money in cause I forgot something or need a better bed."

"Why can't we go in with you?" asked Blake.

"Because it will be quick and I want a few minutes to myself so I can breath properly again."

"Okay then but any longer and we will go in." Yang said.

"Thank you."

After a few minutes Daniel had order his bed and have to sleep on the floor for one more day until the bed arrives. Daniel then stop in front of the door

"Remember just one more day." Daniel thought and was about to leave the store when he try to use his semblance. "What!, why can't I use it, how can I be out already? Must of been when I used it and Yang and Blake grab a hold of me, use more then I thought. Guess I'm stuck with them."

"Alright I'm done so let's get ready to leave..." said Daniel as he exit the shop and saw both Ruby and Weiss with Yang and Blake. "Let me guess you set me up"

"Yep"

"And the real reason you wanted to walk was so Ruby and Weiss could catch up and now I'm stuck shopping with you guys and if I try to escape I will be strangle by Yang."

Everybody nodded and Yang just smiled. "Your smart you know that, now come on time for a day of shopping."

"My life is cursed isn't it." Daniel had said as he follow everybody.

"Of course it isn't, you just need to cheer up and act like your old self." Yang said trying to cheer up Daniel

"Easier said then done, where are we going and I swear if it's anything embarrassing I'm leaving without a second thought."

"Alright with Daniel approval , we will be going clothes shopping and Daniel will get to carry every single bag."

Daniel was just walking quietly with Yang watching him ready to choke him, Daniel praying for a miracle until it happens to fall in his laps when he got near a parking lot.

"Wait is this it." thought Daniel getting a quick look at it. "My gosh this is the place, if I can get in there I can escape lucky for me I'm a master strategist, so in this situation there is only one thing to do."

Daniel just sprinted which alerted everybody else with Ruby just smiling.

"Alright Team RWBY time for our second objective: Capture Daniel." Ruby cheerfully announced as everybody ran towards Daniel in the parking lot.

"Why isn't he using his semblance?" asked Weiss as she was running

"He probability had used it all up when Me, Blake and Daniel teleported to the airship, which makes this even more fun." said Yang as she started to catch up to Daniel.

"Alright Team Me let's surround him." said Ruby when everybody had seen Daniel still running.

"Where is it?" Daniel thought as he was looking for something until he stopped in front of something. "Perfect."

But when he started to go near the object Daniel froze and just stared at it. "Come on, it's been 6 years I can do it."

 **Flashback**

"Are you sure?" A younger version of Daniel had asked to his father.

"Of course we always wanted you to have one, but things changed."

"Yeah of course."

"When you finally face your fear, this will be waiting because I knew you always wanted to have one when you were young."

"I understand."

They walked out of the parking lot and Daniel turn and face his father.

"Hey Dad"

"Yeah?"

"Will i ever rid this fear."

"Of course you will, someday just you wait."

"...Thanks."

 **End of Flashback**

"What is he doing?" thought Yang as everybody had surrounded Daniel waiting for his to move. "He's just been standing there for about a few minutes, should we move in?"

Yang looked at Ruby on the other side of the ambush and signal asking if she can attack but Ruby just shocked her head.

'What's he up to." Ruby thought.

"I can do this." Daniel said quietly but as he took a step the pain and fear he had grew until he stop.

"I. Can't. Do. It" Daniel said he turn around, put both his hands up and said

"Okay I surrender for real this time, take me away."

Ruby just smiled and moved from her hiding place with smiled and cheered.

"Alright objected completed!"

Daniel just simply walk with them until the shopping spree was over and later they returned to Beacon with an exhausted Daniel.

"So many bags." Daniel thought as he landed in his home-made bed. "Finally I can relax."

After a few minutes of laying down, Daniel went on his laptop until he was interrupted by Ruby who asked.

"Can you tell us now?"

"Tell you what?"

"The story of why you can fight without your fear."

'Not today."

"Why?"

"Because I'm tired and exhausted."

"When will you tell us?"

"Tomorrow, IF everything turns out okay."

"Fine."

Daniel turn off his laptop and went to sleep until he woke up and saw Weiss talking to Ruby and getting her some coffee.

"So the ice queen can care about other people." thought Daniel and pretended he was asleep until Ruby and Weiss went to bed and he got up and went outside for some air but all he could think of is how his fear and how it got in the way of escape.

"My fear got in the way again. I could have escape but no I froze and surrender." Daniel thought as he clench his hand into a fist really hard. "Why am I so weak. I can't get rid of it."

"Daniel?"

Daniel turned around and seen Yang standing there.

"What do you want?"

"I woke up and notice you weren't in bed so I came to find you."

"Why?"

"Because I was worried."

"Worried about me?"

'Is there something wrong with that."

"Sorry just it's been so long since somebody besides my father worried about me."

"Well you have us now so get use to it."

"Alright I will."

"We will help you."

"Huh?"

"With your fear."

"I'm starting to think I can't do it."

"Don't say that, you already changed a little."

"Yeah right now I can only talk to you four and is now used to being dragged/chocked by you."

"See progress and beside tomorrow how about we introduce you to Team JNPR."

"You mean the other four that we meet in the forest."

"Yeah so how about it?"

"Okay then."

"That's great now come on let's go back before the others wake up and get the wrong idea."

"I doubt it due to my fear."

"Best to be safe then sorry now come on."

Daniel and Yang got into their room without nobody waking up and soon went to sleep with Daniel still up he just did a small smile and thought.

"Maybe with the friends I have, nothing is impossible. I WILL rid my fear and nobody can stop me. All I need is time."

 **Elsewhere**

Somebody is looking though the database of Beacon until a photo showed up with a name and the person who wore a white mask and a very dark cloak stopped to look at it. All the person could do is smile a evil grin.

After that the person went to a dust store.

"Give me all your dust in the name of the White Fang and you may live." The person said as he pointed a weapon towards the owner.

After the owner gave him the dust he just shot him. "Weak and Pathetic humans. Always do as told in order to live."

"Come now we must keep some people alive." said a person who stepped into the store.

"Hey you do your thing I do mine Torchwick. Now here is your dust I will be unavailable for the time being."

"Now why is that you are good at stealing dust for me." said Roman.

The person just walked away and said.

"Need to attend to unfinished business I failed to do."

"Very well."

The person climb on top of the rooftop and looked at Beacon.

"You thought you are safe but no longer because now I'm coming for you."

"You are no longer safe Daniel."

 **Surprise I decided to introduce my OC villain in this chapter just because I wanted to, we will be seeing more of him along with his name for the next few chapters. Anyways I will be skipping the introduction of JNPR and Daniel and will just skip to the next episode of RWBY. I will slowly reveal some of Daniel's past but in the next chapter or two we will find out of how Daniel fight without his fear and a slow progress of him fighting it. Hope you enjoy the chapter and reviews are appreciated. Until then see you next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 6: Nightmares Growing

**Chapter 6: Nightmares Growing  
**

After meeting Team JNPR and doing classes Daniel went back to his dorm.

"Looks like my new bed had arrived." Daniel thought when he walked into the dorm and seen his bed where his home-made one used to be. "No more sleeping on the floor for me."

Daniel walked to his bed cheerfully only to be get angry when he seen Ruby sleeping on it.

"Ruby!" thought Daniel. "How did she?"

Daniel walked in front of her and seen she was sleeping soundly. Daniel tried waking her up but every attempt he tried failed. Daniel just gave up and decided to wait until Yang arrived since she might now how to wake her. Daniel went on his laptop and waited until Yang showed up who showed up a few minutes after.

"Finally you showed up" said Daniel as he saw Yang walked in.

"Did you missed me, I'm touched" said Yang.

"No I need help with your sister." said Daniel as he pointed to Ruby who was still sleeping on his bed. "When I got here she was sleeping in my bed and I try waking her up but nothing worked so I need your help."

"Really is that all Sparky." said Yang.

"Sparky?"

"Why not, you use electricity."

"I'm just going to ignore that now please get her off before Weiss comes, gets the wrong idea and I get about an hour of her nagging and me trying to clear it up. I will do anything." Daniel said while trying to ignore Yang nickname.

"Anything?"

"Yes now please remove your sister."

"Alright but you now owe me Sparky."

"Quit calling me that."

"No I like the nickname."

Yang walked up to Ruby and lay downed next to her and was about to wake her up but Yang was surprised about how soft Daniel bed was.

"Wow this feels so comfortable." said Yang.

"Really?"

"How much did you spend on this?"

"About... wait we're going off topic wake up your sister."

"But this feels so soft."

"You're not helping!"

"..."

"Yang?"

Daniel looked and seen Yang had also falling asleep and besides her sister Ruby. Daniel then just gave up altogether and didn't bother to try to wake her up. Daniel went on his laptop again and started to play a game he had on it while putting in some headphones listening to a song

"At least things can't get worse from here."

Yang then started to snore where Daniel can hear with the music on which cause him to bang his head against his desk.

"Why is my life cursed, can't I go one day without something going wrong." Daniel thought as he turn his music up until he could hear the music clearly.

~All I believe, and all I've known. Are being taken away from me, can't get home~

"Much better." Daniel thought as he continued his game on his laptop.

A few hours went by and luckily for Daniel nobody came home so Daniel was sparred of listening to Weiss and he manage to make some progress on some of his games.

"Where am I?" Ruby said as she got up and yawned.

"Oh you know, you fell asleep and try to guess where you fell asleep." Daniel said as he took his headphones out and close his laptop.

'Where?"

"In my bed." Daniel said as he was trying his best not to yell. "Now Ruby why. were. you. sleeping. in. my. bed?"

"I got out of class early and I seen your new bed and lay on it and I found out it was super comfy and then the last thing I knew I was asleep." Ruby said as she jump out of the bed and talk really fast but Daniel heard all of it.

"Okay but please don't do it again and please wake up your sister." Daniel said as he pointed to Yang

"Why is she sleeping in your bed?"

"She was going to help wake you up but then she decided to sleep on it too."

"Are you sure?"

"Ruby this is me we're talking about ME."

"Alright fine I'll go and wake her up."

'No going on the bed."

"What! Fine, Yang wake up." said Ruby who started to shake her. After a few more attempts Yang woken up.

"Finally I can have my bed back." said Daniel who walked up to Yang. "Yang you were suppose to help me not fall asleep with her. Now I don't owe you anything."

"Sorry Sparky." said Yang as she looked down. "But in my defense your bed is really soft."

"Denied and quit calling me that." Daniel said.

"It was worth a shot." said Yang as she got off his bed.

"Wait Sparky?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah it's something I'm calling Daniel now."

"Oh okay."

"Moving on, is my bed really that comfy?" asked Daniel.

"Yeah." said Yang and Ruby at the same time.

"Then money well spend and please no more going onto my bed and/or sleeping in it."

"Can't make no promises Sparky." Yang said with Ruby snickering at the nickname.

"You know what I give up." said Daniel as he put on his headphones and starting to walk outside.

"Where are you going?" Ruby asked.

"Anywhere but here."

"Great then let's go."

"Oh no I'm going by myself."

"Come on please we can help you out with your problem."

"You already are helping."

"No I mean right now."

"...Fine let's go."

"Damn you fear." said Daniel

After spending the whole day trying to help Daniel out, later that night Daniel had went back to his bed and lay down.

"Wow this is comfortable." Thought Daniel. "I guess today wasn't a total lost and no progress on my fear. Maybe I should listen to some more music."

~I don't know how I got this way, I know it's not alright So I'm breaking the habit I'm breaking the habit Tonight~

"That song kinda songs like my life right now." Daniel said to himself.

"What does sound like your life?"

Daniel looked and seen Ruby.

"What do you want Ruby and it's a song."

"Which song is it?"

"Breaking the Habit." said Daniel who was a little bit embarrassed.

"You don't have to be nervous to tell us what you like. Maybe we should work on that next."

"Noted now what do you want?"

"Ozpin wants to see you."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"At 10 o clock at night?"

"Crazy I know."

"And you do know that I have Ozpin on my scroll right?"

"No I did not."

"Your lying right?"

"Yes."

"Did Yang set you up so you two could sleep on my bed while I'm gone?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to leave me alone now?"

"Yes."

"Good talk."

After Ruby left Daniel fell fast asleep but something was about to happen to him.

 **Flashback**

 _"Are you sure we should do this?" said a voice Daniel didn't recognize  
_

 _Daniel couldn't see anything only pitch black and the voices he can hear_

 _"It's the best thing to do." said a second voice._

 _"If you want everything to be okay we have to do this." said the first voice._

 _"But I don't want to do this!" said a voice Daniel could almost recognize._

 _"You want them to be safe then do it!" said the second voice._

 _"Okay fine I will do it for their safety."_

 _"Wait a minute...mom?" thought Daniel as he starts to wake up from this dream or flashback  
_

 **End of Flashback**

Daniel just woke up with fear in his eyes and looked around and seen everything was alright.

"What was that, I don't remember that happening but it feels familiar." Daniel thought.

Daniel then put his hand on his face.

"Why? Every time I get closer to ridding my fear these flashbacks come some I recognize and now these nightmares. Should I tell the others?"

Daniel just looked at Team RWBY who was asleep soundly.

"No they are already helping me with my fear, I shouldn't bother them with this. This is my burden alone for the time being."

Daniel then just lay down and went back to sleep.

 **Elsewhere**

"Sir he waiting for you." said a goon

"Who is it?" said the person

"That will be me." said somebody who walked though the door and knock the goon away.

"What do you want?"

"I want my second weapon right now."

"What? You haven't used that since that day, what are you up too?"

"For that reason exactly, one of them is alive."

"So you failed and now you are cleaning up?"

"Yes and you don't need to put it like that."

"Very well, let me get you the weapon."

"How did he exactly escape your grasp?"

"Don't know but I will get the answers out of him before I kill him nice and slow."

"Okay here it is."

"Thank you Chief Pyro."

"Don't thank me, just finish the job Shadow."

"Oh trust me, His days are over."

 **Next Day**

"Oh thank Monty it's Saturday." thought Daniel as he got up. Even since last night Daniel had a hard time sleeping but didn't really mind since he was a night person. "That means I can just sleep and play some of my games. But I need to go to Vale to collect a game but without 'them' knowing."

Daniel looked around and seen everybody was gone which made Daniel sigh in relief and went to the airship again to go to Vale. While on the airship he couldn't help but think about his dreams.

"I think it's no coincidence that it's starting to happen as soon as I try to rid it." Daniel thought. "But the question is why so maybe the more I fight this fear the more of these dreams I will have. It's worth a shot."

After arriving at Vale Daniel went straight to the game store and pick up some games.

"It's been a while since I collected some of these games and while I'm here I might try out some new ones."

While Daniel was looking though the games he had a cold chill.

"3,2,1."

Daniel quickly moved out of the way as Yang tried to choke him again.

"Nice try." said Daniel as he simply smile. "You have to try harder then that to get the jump on me now why in the name of Monty are you here?"

Daniel turned around to see the rest of Team RWBY

"We were going shopping and Yang took us here because there was this new racing game she wanted that just came out." Ruby said. "Why are you here?"

"To collect some games." Daniel said as he walked past them to look around.

"Hmmm already have this and that. Wait seriously I missed this?" Daniel said as he spotted a game and grabbed it.

"What is it?" Ruby asked.

"Oh you wouldn't care it's a fighting game."

"Did somebody said fighting!" said Yang as she moved near Daniel.

"Kind of it's a video game." Daniel said.

"Well fighting is fighting so let me see." Yang said as she grab the game out of Daniel's hand.

"Hey!"

"Persona 4 Arena Ultimax?"

"Yeah, I'm kinda a big fan of the series." Daniel said looking away embarrassed.

"What did I tell you last night, no need to be embarrassed by the things you like." Ruby said

"Yeah but still I need to get used to it. I'm going to buy my games and leave. I have some business to take care of."

"You're not going to stay with us?"

"After the shopping spree that took place a couple days ago I'm good for a while." Daniel looked up. "Besides I have some business to do."

"What is it?"

"Nothing big, I just need to clear something I was thinking about."

After buying the games, Daniel went for a walk since it was nearby and he wants some air until he heard something that came out of nowhere.

" _Prepare to meet again Daniel_."

"What?"

Daniel looked around and seen that nobody was around him.

"I guess it was nothing or was it?"

~I'm at war with the world cause I ain't never gonna sell my soul I've already made up my mind~

He keep walking until he was towards the old parking lot from two days ago. Without bothering to look around he just went in and went to the spot he was at two days ago and stood in front of the object. It was a dark blue motorcycle with a black lighting bolt on one side and a white lighting bolt on the other.

"This is one of the things that stands in my way of my fear." Daniel said quietly. "One of the curses I must overcome."

Daniel tried to take a step again but still felt that fear but he still push himself until he eventually touch it

 **Flashback**

 _"This is so much fun." Daniel said_

 _"Can you just slow down!" yelled the first boy who was wearing a helmet._

 _"I can't hear you it must be the four wheeler did you said speed up."_

 _"No he didn't!" yelled the second boy._

 _"Aright fine, we will stop here for now." Daniel said as he stop and parked his four wheeler and waited for the other two to stop._

 _"This is so awesome, they did a great job getting this for us."_

 _"I don't know, I say it was a little too fast."_

 _"I say we need more speed." said Daniel._

 _"Hey maybe in the future you can ask for a motorcycle." joke the second boy_

 _"That sounds like a wonderful idea."_

 _"I was joking.'_

 _"Not anymore."_

 _"You're crazy Daniel."_

 _"Just when it comes to fun."_

 **End of Flashback**

Daniel took his hand off the motorcycle and just stared at it for about a good 10 minutes until finally he spoke quietly.

"So far I guess my theory is true for now, every time I try something I remember or get nightmares. This might be a problem, if this continue."

"Is that so?"

Daniel jumped and saw it was Yang who was standing behind him. He was so busy thinking about the voice, dreams and fear that he forgot to check and see if anybody was following him.

"How long were you there?"

"When you got here."

"..."

"We notice something was bothering you, so they send me to follow you."

"You want to know why, don't you?"

"Maybe, does it involved the incident you won't tell anybody about?"

"No it doesn't."

"Then can you tell me?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because you guys are already helping me out enough and this is nothing, something that I will carry alone."

"We are your friends."

"Which is why I'm not telling you or anybody else in Team RWBY because you guys are my friends."

"Are we really to you?"

Daniel look straight at Yang and with a angry face he says.

"Look Yang, don't say that again, nothing I can do or say will show how happy or grateful I am to you guys but sometimes you have to do things yourself. These nightmares and dreams are just that, this is something I didn't want to worry you guys with if it was nothing and right now it's still nothing. I don't care what you do to me, if I have to live with it for the rest of my life but is finally free then so be it."

"But you look like you were in pain when you touch it and you say is will be a problem."

"This is why I didn't want to tell you guys, just questions and worries. I'm fine and if the time comes when it worsen, then I will tell you but for now it's something I carry alone."

"But-'

"Goodbye."

Daniel then ended the conversation and disappear going back to the airship. Yang sighed and looked at the motorcycle that Daniel owned.

"That does looks like a sweet ride." Yang said. "I need to think of a plan with the others."

Yang eventually meet up with the others who were at the food court

"Hey guys."

"Did you follow him?" asked Ruby.

"Yeah I follow him and he was back at the parking lot from few days ago."

"Why was he there?"

"Turns out he own a motorcycle."

"Wait, did that he could have escape by using it last time, why not?" said Weiss

"I don't know, all I know is that it's part of his fear and now he's getting nightmares."

"He won't talk about it?" Blake asked.

"No he said he's ain't telling us because he doesn't want us to worry but I think it's because he still haven't truly accept relying on others to help."

"So what are we going to do?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah we need a plan to help him." Blake said. "So think what is one thing we can do to get though to him."

"Well I'm not all there in helping him but one thing I know is combat." Weiss said.

"Yeah he did say in combat he doesn't fear, how about we ask him during a mission?" Ruby said.

"He doesn't have split personality Rubes." Yang said.

"Sorry I forgot."

"We fight him." Yang said.

"What?!" said all three together.

"Think, I learn Daniel likes challenges so we challenge him to a fight and if we win, he'll tell us everything and if we lose, we'll leave him be."

"Sounds reasonable to me but who would fight him?" Blake said.

"We ask that ourselves."

 **Later**

"I knew this would happen, they found out and now I bet everybody is worried about me." thought Daniel who was outside on of the dorm. "What Yang said really hurts. They just can't understand I need to fight these dreams by myself. This is my burden and not theirs."

"See told you we will find him out here." Daniel heard the voice say.

"Here they come and now they will tell me that we are friends and friends will always be there for one another, so you should tell us and what not." thought Daniel.

Daniel turn around and was prepared to be lecture but was caught off guard when they said something else.

"Daniel we want you to fight one of us." Ruby said.

"What?" said Daniel

"We want you to fight one of us. If you win we will leave you alone but if we win you have to tell us everything." said Weiss

Daniel took a second as he collect all of the information.

"So let me get this straight you want me to fight one of you and when I win you guys will finally leave me be but if you somehow manage to win i will have to tell everybody."

"Yes." they all said.

"Well I don't like backing down a challenge, okay but only under certain conditions."

"Name it." Ruby said.

"One let me face all of you at once and second if you win I will but not the incident."

"Wait all of us at once?" asked Blake

"Yeah, is there any problem?"

"Are you sure about this? I mean it would easier for you on 1v1 but 1v4, isn't that one-sided?" Weiss aaid.

"What's wrong scared."

"No way you're on." Yang said.

"I'll talk to Ozpin and ask if we can used the arena tomorrow since it will be Sunday. Good night and good luck you'll need it."

Daniel walked away and went to Ozpin office to get things set up.

"They made a mistake challenging me and once I win I can relax and won't have to worry about them and my dreams."

 **And that wraps up another chapter. In the next chapter Daniel vs Team RWBY. I'll try my best with the fight scenes so be patient if it takes a while because I want it to be a good one. Sorry I haven't really been using Blake and Weiss since Daniel trust Ruby and Yang more but don't worry in the next few chapters we'll see Daniel interacted more with Blake and Weiss. Also my OC villians names are revealed Pyro and Shadow. Just what do they want with Daniel and what's with all the dreams and nightmares. Until then see you next chapter and don't forget to review because it will really help me out finding out what's wrong with it and improve**


	9. Chapter 7: Daniel vs RWBY

**Chapter 7: Daniel vs RWBY**

"Today is going to be the day. I must save my power and get ready." Daniel said as he got up from his bed.

Yesterday RWBY wanted to fight Daniel in order for him to talk about the things he hiding from them. After getting approval to fight from Ozpin, Daniel was exicted and pumped to fight since it's been a while that he had fight with somebody besides fighting Grimm.

"I still have until the afternoon to fight I guess I will play some of my games until then. Should I play Persona 4 Golden or maybe Pokemon?" Daniel thought as he leaves his dorm and went outside.

"I guess Daniel is leaving because he wants to be ready for the afternoon." thought Blake as she watch Daniel leave the dorm.

"Alright good morning and Daniel are you ready to fight and lose to...Daniel?" said Yang as she got out of her bed and was ready to gloat early to Daniel but had seen he is nowhere around. "The nerve of that guy leaving early before I can gloat."

"Calm down Yang we haven't won yet." said Ruby who also just woke up from her sleep.

"Please it's 4 against 1, this will be a cakewalk."

"As much I would love to agree with you I had a feeling that no good person has something up his sleeve." said Weiss.

"Don't worry we're Team RWBY and I'm 100% sure we will beat him because we are unstoppable." said Ruby

"I wouldn't be too sure about that."

Everybody looked and seen Daniel standing in front of the door of the entrance and he was wearing his combat clothes but he wasn't wearing his goggles.

"What's wrong, you came here to admit defeat." said Yang.

"You wish I just came here in order for a little extra motivation."

"What do you mean?" asked Ruby

"I been thinking and found out that this challenge is kinda boring so I want a little extra challenge for me to get my blood pumping. So if one of you guys beat me, that person can make me do anything they tell me once ."

"So if we tell you to go shopping with us or tell us a embarrassing secret you will do it." said Yang.

"Correct but I still won't be telling you about the incident. Now I'll leave you guys so you can think, see you guys in the afternoon." said Daniel as he turned around and walked away in order for them to have time to think.

"This just keeps getting better and better." said Yang as she starts to think about what to do with Daniel.

"Maybe I can get him to be my cab for a week. I mean who wouldn't want to to go anywhere in a flash." said Ruby

"I still don't trust him but it does sounds interesting." said Weiss.

"Don't matter let's just focus on beating him." said Blake

 **Afternoon**

Daniel was already waiting in the arena and was pumped to fight as he put on his goggles. He already know about the consequences of losing and he knew this will not be a easy fight but yet he enjoys the feeling. After waiting for a few more minutes, Team RWBY had shown up and along side with them was Team JNPR who was invited to come.

"Oh man this is going to be awesome but who's going to win." said Nora who was excited to watch the battle between them. "I say that goggle man will win and I bet 60 Lien."

"Hmm it's four against one, sure they have numbers but Daniel is something else but I'll go with RWBY for 50 Lien."

The team continued to gamble to see who win while Team RWBY had stepped on to the field and was all ready to take down Daniel.

"I been meaning to ask but what happens if we lose?" asked Ruby.

"Nothing expect for leaving me alone, I don't want nothing from you guys, all I needed was some more motivation." said Daniel as he took out his weapons and was ready to fight. "You know the rules if your aura is red you lose and if your weapons or you goes out of the field you will lose."

"So how are we going to take him down?" asked Blake.

"Oh please it's easy I'll chock him, since he can't use his semblance while I'm chocking him you guys will take him down." said Yang. "All I need is a opening."

"Sounds like a plan, so are we ready Team RWBY." said Ruby.

"YEAH!" yelled the team.

"Now let's take him down."

"They must learn that not everything has to be done together. I'll show them that you have to do somethings alone in order to protect the people and everything else you love and care about." thought Daniel.

 **3**

Daniel loaded a arrow onto his crossbow.

 **2**

Ruby took her scythe and was in her battle position along with Weiss who got Myrtenaster ready.

 **1**

Yang had pounded her fist and loaded her shotgun along with Blake who ready Gambol Shroud.

 **Go**

Daniel just stood where he was standing and put up his hands indicating for them to charge at him. Ruby was the first to attack and charge straight at him and swing her scythe at him which he easily evaded. She tried a couple more swings at him but keep dodging. Daniel smile, cracked his knuckles and begins to shock Ruby by connection his blades to her scythe and electricity travel though it. Ruby then tried to swing faster at Daniel but he keeps dodging it which made Ruby turn back to the others.

Weiss and Blake then decided to charge at him together swinging both weapons at him but also evaded them with ease and all he did was yawned.

"Why isn't this working?" asked Weiss as she keeps trying to hit Daniel.

Daniel then begins to fight back by firing a arrow at them which landed in front of them and release some smoke which cause them to cough. Daniel moved in to attack the two people until something happen he wasn't expecting.

"Sneak Attack!" yelled Yang as she put Daniel in a chock hold and begins to smile as she thought the battle was now over. "I guess we win Sparky."

Daniel laugh and smiled too.

"I'm sorry Yang, I like your attitude but this fight is far from over. Remember next time you do this to me and remember this line. You shouldn't try to grab and touch lighting"

Daniel release static around him which then shocks Yang as she yells and lets Daniel go.

"Yeah that's right I could have done all those times but I wanted for this to be a surprise."

Daniel knee her in the stomach and jumps behind her and kick her in the back sending her back to the others as Blake and Weiss recover who also return from Daniel smoke bomb.

"Did you guys forgot about my semblance? I am a human lighting bolt. I can move though and travel as fast as lighting, can release lighting on me and my weapon, and finally I can shoot out lighting to my disposal." said Daniel. "Now let's hurry this up, I have a game I want to get back to playing."

"Like this is far from over." said Ruby.

"Yeah you know that saying you can't hit what you can't see. Let's test that out"

Daniel vanish which made Team RWBY alerted who looked around trying to find Daniel waiting for him to strike. Daniel teleported behind Weiss and planted a arrow on her and vanish again before Weiss or anybody else discover he was there. Daniel then went in front of them and smile.

"Are you blind? I'm right here." Daniel taunted. "This is getting boring."

"You won't be after I'm done with you Sparky!" Yang said.

Yang charge at him giving him a barrage of her fists but Daniel just keeps dodging them like he did with everybody else.

"Stay still so I can hit you." said Yang who was starting to get angry.

"Please with my semblance I can dodge any attacks, I have quick reflexes which makes me unstoppable." Daniel said as he continued to dodge.

"Oh yeah how about this." said Yang as she puts her foot to the ground and made Daniel tripped and punch him a few times before she send him across the arena.

"Good shot but now it's mine turn" said Daniel as he got up and put up his wristblades and took the charge this time.

Daniel dodged every bullet that they shot at him with their weapons and keeps getting closer to them. Daniel then went to attack Weiss who put up her rapier and their weapons had clash together.

"Let get this over with Ice Queen." said Daniel as their weapons continued to clash together and he was also dodging everybody else.

"Why does everybody call me that and no way am I'm going down!" said Weiss

"No your out." said Daniel as he jumped back and press a button he had on him which exploded the arrow Daniel had planted on Weiss, trapping her in ice.

"What! I can't move." said Weiss.

Daniel then charge at her and kicked her sending her flying out of the ring. Daniel smiled and turned to the other three remaining.

"The irony the ice queen being defeated by ice, so who's next and I'm stop using my semblance for now so come at me."

"Don't get cocky just because you knocked out one of us doesn't mean you will win." said Blake as she went to attack Daniel.

Daniel went to attack her too but when he struck her, Blake disappear which temporary confuses Daniel.

"So she can create shadow clones, Yang is unknown and Ruby is super speed." thought Daniel.

"Come on Yang let's attack him." said Ruby who started to fire with her Crescent Rose and Yang started to fire with her Ember Celica.

Daniel started to dodge the bullets but was having a hard time since he wasn't using his semblance but was attack from behind by Blake as he forgot about her then Yang and Ruby came up and also struck him a few times.

"Cheap shot." said Daniel as he got back up. "Fine I guess I'll play a defense instead of offense."

Daniel ran away from them giving him a safe distance from them and begin to unleash a barrage of arrows at them. Daniel didn't use any special ones since he wants to save them for later. Daniel looked and was surprise to see Yang running ahead and punching the arrows.

"Wow she just punching them! She has courage I'll give her that." thought Daniel as extend his wristblades and collided with Yang Ember Celica.

"I don't know about you but I'm having fun." said Yang as she try and take another blow but was stopped by Daniel's wristblade.

"Same here but sadly this is where all the fun ends and I get serious."

Daniel jumped away from Yang and fired something with his crossbow and struck Ruby with it who was now cover in a net. He then charged towards her going pass Yang and was ready to take her out when Blake interrupted. Daniel and Blake was now blade to blade while Yang went to help Ruby to get out of the net.

"Somebody is going out and if its ain't Ruby it's going to be you." said Daniel.

"You can go ahead and try." said Blake.

"Don't mind if I do."

Daniel kicked Blake weapon out of her hand, he jumped and then struck Blake's weapon out of the arena making Blake out of the field.

"That's unfair!" yelled Weiss.

"No he got me out fair and square, it was my fault for leaving my weapon exposed like that." said Blake who sat with Weiss while JNPR(Mostly Nora) was cheering on.

"Two down and two more to go." thought Daniel "But I need to watch my aura now since I did took a few blows from them."

"I already took down two of you are you sure you won't back down?" said Daniel.

"Please are you scared of us Sparky." teased Yang.

"In your dreams."

Daniel stood still and let them charge at him. Daniel continues to stand still until he simply release a hidden arrow he had on the field. The arrow release ice on the ground which cause the two sisters to fall and slip.

Daniel stood there and laugh as they try to get up but keeps slipping until Yang punch the ground shattering the ice.

"No more games Sparky." said Yang who got back up to her feet along with Ruby

"Right after one more game of hide and seek." said Daniel as starts to use his semblance.

"Oh no you don't!." yelled Yang as she went to tackle Daniel to the ground but both of them vanish and reappear behind Ruby.

"It feels so weird when people vanish with me." said Daniel who opens his eyes and seen Yang laying on top of him who also just open her eyes. Both of them scramble to get off other while looking away slightly blushing.

"Ugh we're suppose to be fighting not laying on each other." said Ruby.

"Hey it's not my fault your sister tackle me to the ground and now I can't use my semblance." said Daniel who quickly recover.

"Oh really?" said Yang

"Cra-." said Daniel after realizing what he just told them but didn't got the time to finish what he was saying because Yang punch him in the guts and punch him again which send him back a few feet.

"That's it, no more mister nice guy." said Daniel as he changed his wristblades into a crossbow and fired a slightly glowing red arrow in front the three of them.

"What the?" said Ruby as she notice the arrow didn't hit them.

"This is going to hurt." said Daniel as he put up his arms in defense.

"What's going to."

Ruby didn't got time to finish her question as a small explosion send the three of them back. Ruby got sent off the stage while Yang and Daniel were sent in opposite directions which leaves Daniel and Yang left in the battle.

"Okay that hurt and my aura must be in the yellow zone now." thought Daniel as he got back up and notice his black jacket was ruined so he took if off revealing a necklace he wore with a gem shape as a lighting bolt on it. "I'll get that clean later."

"Okay what the hell was that!" yelled Yang as she got back up.

"Explosives arrows, never leave home without one." joked Daniel. "Now it's just leaves the two of us, sorry Yang but your going down."

"Let's end this!"

Daniel and Yang charged at each other and collide their weapons again, countering each other blow by blow.

"Not bad for somebody who chokes people to get her way." taunted Daniel.

"Your not bad for somebody who can't stand in a large crowd without getting scared." taunted back Yang.

"Come on Yang think, what can I do to stop him." thought Yang as they were getting nowhere fighting like this. "I mean what doesn't he like, he does stop every time I did a..."

Yang got an idea and spoke to Daniel who continued to fight.

"You know what the arrow tricked you did was an explosive idea."

Daniel stopped fighting and cover his head with one of his hands.

"What the!" Daniel shouted in his mind as he started to feel pain in his head which never happen to him before which everybody seem to notice.

Yang was worried for a second but went to strike him, he did a quick swipe of his blade with his free hand but Yang dodged it and punched him hard into the ground.

"Well played but I'm not down yet." said Daniel as he got up and removed his hand from his head.

"Your dead." said Weiss as she went behind her seat for cover.

"It's been nice knowing you Daniel." said Ruby who also went behind her seat.

Everybody else did too which confuses Daniel until he notice Yang was staring at something that was in the air. A single piece of Yang's hair was flying in the air after Daniel tried to swipe Yang with his free hand.

"You...You WILL PAY!" screamed Yang who eyes turn red and her hair was on fire as she punches her fist and charged towards Daniel as a intense speed.

"This is going to leave a mark." said Daniel as he put away his wristblades and put up his hand in order to defend himself knowing that without his semblance, he wouldn't stand a chance.

Yang started to rapidly punch Daniel in the guts until she delivers a final punch which send Daniel out of the ring and into a wall.

"I might have overdone it." said Yang after she cooled down and walked to Daniel along with everybody else.

"Y-y-y-you win." Daniel said weakly as he try to get up but fell down and went to unconsciousness.

 **Flashback**

"Get back up Daniel." said a voice Daniel didn't recognize.

"I can't fight for much longer"

"No son of mine is going to quit after being knocked down a few times."

 _That doesn't sound like her but I can tell it's not dad. Who is this?_

"But I can't move."

"I taught you better then that, if you want to be a huntsmen to protect the people you must push yourself to the limit or die trying. You must learn that not everything is fun and games in battle its something else. You must learn the true limits of a huntsmen."

"Your right."

"Of course I'm right now come on we still have more things to teach you about how to fight."

"Okay -"

Before Daniel could hear who the person was, he started to gain consciousness in the real world.

 **End of Flashback**

Daniel started to wake up and notice he was laying down in a bed and was in the infirmary room. He also notice that everybody in Team RWBY was gather up around him. He tried to get up but felt pain in his chest and back so he lay back down.

"Are you okay?" asked Yang

"You mean after you beat the snot out of me, I'm feeling very peachy." said Daniel. "But really I'm okay it just hurts to stand up."

"I'm sorry I might have over done it but you shouldn't have cut off my hair."

"I'll remember that next time."

"I guess you guys won and Yang can now do one thing that I have to obey too. So what do you guys want to know?"

"Are you sure? I mean you are injured and should heal." said Blake

"No I'm fine, just asked away."

"Okay first of all, what's this with the nightmares and dreams you been having?" asked Ruby

"Even since I came here to Beacon and trying to rid this fear, I have been experiencing flashbacks about my childhood and nightmares of things that I don't remember but felt like I was there. Every time I get better at riding my fear it grows and grows."

"What did the bike you own have to do with it?" asked Yang.

"Before the incident I used to own a four wheeler and was obsess with speed which could explains my semblance. One day my parents got me a motorcycle, but I wasn't old enough so they left it in that parking lot. It's old but my father keeps upgrading it for me making it new and faster every time. Anything else?"

"Why were you keeping this away from us?"

"Like I told Yang. This is nothing that concerns you guys until now. I wanted this to be something I carry alone because if I tell you guys, it will be nothing but concern from you guys and my fear might just stay where it is. You guys are my friends and I feel like I already give you guys enough things to worry about me. I wanted it to be a secret until i know for sure that's the reason for it. If it turns out that my fear had nothing to do with it, it would be wasted effort."

"Your an idiot you know that." said Weiss.

"Huh?"

"Daniel you must have learn by now that as friends, we will always be there no matter what the burden you might carry. We get that it's been six years but remember that as friends we will always stand by your side." said Ruby.

"So no matter what, we will help you out with your fear and your dreams/nightmares. So stop trying to do things by yourself and let us help you." said Yang

"Thanks guys maybe your right."

"About being an idiot?" asked Weiss.

"No about doing things by myself. I do need to learn to stop doing stuff by myself but that's how I was raised for six years. I do need to come to terms that with friends I don't have to do things by myself. So from now on I will open up more for you guys and tell you if something is bothering me."

"We appreciate that." said Weiss

"Now on to the next topic Yang what are you going to make me do?"

"I still haven't though of it yet but let me tell you once I think of it you won't enjoy it at all."

"I'm looking forward to it." said Daniel as he went back to sleep.

"Come on guys let's let him rest." said Ruby

Everybody walked away and went to the dorm but along the way Ruby wanted to tease Yang about what happen.

"So Yang I'm glad you enjoy the little one on one match you had with Daniel." said Ruby

"Yeah what about it?" asked Yang wondering where this is going.

"I think maybe you enjoyed landing on top of Daniel."

"W-W-What? No I didn't." said Yang who started to blush.

"Then why did you tackle him and why are you blushing?"

"It was the only thing I could think of at the time and I'm not blushing your just imaging it." said Yang who started to blush more.

"What every you say I'm just glad you finally like somebody who is decent."

"I don't like Daniel and what do you mean decent?"

"Nothing." said Ruby trying to think of something to change the subject. "Hey if Daniel is staying at the infirmary does this mean I can sleep in his bed."

"Why would you want to sleep in Daniel's bed?" asked Blake.

"You should try it, I mean it feels like it's from another world. It feels so soft and fluffy."

"If anybody going to sleep in that bed it's going to be me." said Yang.

"I wonder why?" said Ruby.

"For the last time I don't like Daniel."

"I got an idea whoever reaches the dorm first gets to sleep on it."

"That unfa-"

"I'm glad you agree. Ready Set Go." said Ruby as she race towards the dorm.

"Ruby get back here!" yelled Yang as she run to chase Ruby.

 **Nighttime**

Daniel woke up from his sleep and was able to stand up so he quietly left and went back to the dorm. When he got there he saw that both Ruby and Yang was sleeping on his bed which made Daniel sighed. He went outside and was thinking if he made the right choice telling them.

"No I need to learn that my friends will always be there for me just like she used too. I guess time will tell and until then I need to go back and sleep in that hospitable bed before they realize that I'm missing."

Daniel walked back and lay down going back into his deep sleep.

 **Elsewhere**

Shadow was in an alley waiting for somebody to show up.

"Shadow nice to see you, have you finish that job you were talking about?" said Roman

"No I'm here for more dust robberies around the general area."

"I thought you weren't going to do them until this mission was over, what made you change your mind?"

"I have a plan for now and all I need is bait how long is it going to take for dust locations?"

"About a few weeks or more depends on how reliable the sources are."

"Good that will give me time to prepared. See ya later human."

Shadow flew in the air and went on the rooftops and ready his claws and smile.

"Just a few more weeks of freedom for you, until then enjoy it."

 **Elsewhere Elsewhere**

Somebody went on his computer and notice a email sent to him.

"An email at this time of night?"

He open the file and all it shown was a picture of a faunus in a dark cloak and three words attached to it.

 **SEEN YOUR SHADOW**

The person frowned and looked outside his window.

"So I guess the time is near. Soon he will find out the truth."

 **And that wraps up another chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and as you can tell I'm going with OCxYang but don't worry I have plans for another OC to join the mix, who do you him to be paired up with? In the next chapter we will do a time skip to the next episode and we will finally see more interaction with Blake and Weiss. Until then see you next chapter and don't forget to review because that will help me out a lot so i know what I'm missing.**


	10. Chapter 8: Why I Fight

**Chapter 8: Why I Fight**

A few weeks went by and everybody had help Daniel with his fear and was slowly conquering it. The nightmare and dreams continued to grow, sometimes the dreams/nightmares repeat and it just leaves Daniel confused by it with more questions. Why is this happening or Why am i remembering this? But with his friends he manage to live though it each day.

 **Class**

"This is sad to watch." thought Daniel as he seen Jaune and Cardin fought and so far Jaune was losing. "As your friend I believe in you but as strategist I don't like the odds of you winning."

Daniel looks at Cardin who was laughing at Jaune who tries charge forward and swing his blade at Cardin, only for him to jump out of the way. Cardin then use his mace to send Jaune flying back. Jaune continued to try and attack with only his sword but is blocked. Their weapons locked, Cardin forces himself up, towering over a struggling Jaune.

"This is the part where you lose." Daniel heard Cardin said

"Over my dead-!"

Jaune didn't got a chance to finish because Cardin kneed him in the gut and he dropped along with his weapon and Cardin was about to finish him when Goodwitch stopped him.

"Students, as you can see, Mr. Arc's Aura has now dropped into the red. In a tournament-styled duel, this would indicate that Jaune is no longer fit for battle, and that the official may call the match." said Goodwitch who then turn to Jaune.

"Mr. Arc, it's been weeks now. Please try to refer to your scroll during combat. Gauging your Aura will help you decide when it's appropriate to attack, or when it is better to move to a more... defensive strategy. We wouldn't want you to be gobbled up by a Beowolf now, would we?"

"Has it really been weeks?" thought Daniel. "I guess I have to thank everybody for helping me out with my fear."

"Remember, everyone, the Vytal Festival is only a few months away! It won't be long before students from the other kingdoms start arriving in Vale, so keep practicing! Those who choose to compete in the combat tournament will be representing all of Vale!"said Goodwitch as she looked at everybody.

Daniel simply smiled and cracked his fist, Yang punching the air in anticipation, Weiss shaking her fists with an excited smile, and Ruby Rose, shaking her entire body with energy. Soon the bell ring and Daniel walked with everybody to lunch.

"Looks like you're beginning to finally get ridding of that fear." Yang said

"Looks like it but right now I can only talk to you guys and JNPR without saying it quietly or hiding from you guys."

"Baby steps." Ruby said

"Yeah but this is better then nothing I just hope I can control it before the tournament, well I'm going on ahead to see Team JNPR catch you later." Daniel said as he bolted ahead to the cafeteria leaving Team RWBY behind.

"He really had change." Yang said watching him leave.

"Yeah he sure has." said Blake. "He really improve since the first day."

"I just wish he stay with us instead of bolting ahead of us." Yang said.

"oooohhh Yang are you still in love with him." Ruby said in a teasing tone.

"W-W-What!, N-N-No of course not." Yang said with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"It's true! Yang I'm so proud of you." Ruby said as he hugged Yang.

"I'm still not in love with him." Yang said as she push Ruby away from her.

"Don't worry I will get you two together."

"Shut up."

"I'm not hearing a no."

Blake and Weiss just laugh while watching them fight but got the two to stop and walked to meet Daniel and JNPR.

"So! There we were, in the middle of the night..."Nora said telling a story.

"It was day." Ren said

We were surrounded by Ursa!"

"They were Beowolves."

"Dozens of them!"

 **"** Two of 'em."

"But they were no match... And in the end, Ren and I took them down and made a boatload of Lien selling Ursa skin rugs!"

"She's been having this recurring dream for nearly a month now."

"Well I actually took on a dozen of Beowolfs." Daniel said speaking up.

"Really when Sparky?" asked Yang while some of them were staring at Daniel.

"At the Emerald Forest."

"Care to tell us?"

"Not at all."

Daniel closed his eyes and took a deep breath and started to speak.

"After landing I started to look for either teammates, relics, and/or fun. After I fought a Ursa by repeatedly stabbing it in the back until it died, I attached trouble by all the noise I made. It turns out it was about a dozen of Beowolfs. Knowing fighting them head on would be dangerous I ran ahead of them in order to think of a plan.

Everybody was now staring at Daniel listening to the story which made Daniel to get uncomfortable but continued anyway.

"With them chasing me I knew that I had to take them out all at once. So I took out one of these."

Daniel showed them a glowing red arrow. "I make them myself."

"I loaded one of them and continued to run until I seen a clearing. After seeing a clearing I fired it and then BOOM. It blew up and I was send flying into you guys."

"That explains why you blew up out of the forest." said Blake.

"Yeah I only use these as a last ditch effort because of how hard it is to make them like the forest or when we fought."

"That is AWESOME." said Nora who loved the story

"Yeah I know."

"Jaune? Are you okay?" Pyrrha said.

Everybody attention turn towards him.

"Huh? Oh, yeah! Why?" Jaune said.

"Your not acting like yourself." Daniel said.

"Guys, I'm fine. Seriously! Look!" Jaune said as he gave a thumbs up looking at something.

"Jaune, Cardin's been picking on you since the first week of school!" Pyrrha said.

"Who? Cardin Winchester? Nah... He just likes to mess around! You know, practical jokes!" Jaune said

"He's a bully." Ruby said

"And I for one hate bullies." Daniel said

"Oh, please! Name one time he's 'bullied' me." scoffs Jaune

"He knocked down your books, open your shield on you leaving you stuck at the door, and he send you flying with the rocket lockets." Pyrrhaa said.

"Just jokes and I didn't land that far."

"Then I guess you forgot I was sent to get you after that you landed."

"You had fun didn't you."

"Define fun."

"Jaune, you know if you ever need help, you can just ask." said Pyrrha

"Ooooh! "We'll break his legs!" said Nora cheerfully.

"A little too far, how about an arm." said Daniel.

"I guess" said Nora.

"Guys, really, it's fine! Besides, it's not like he's only a jerk to me, he's a jerk to everyone."said Jaune.

Everybody then turn to see Cardin who was pulling a Faunus ear.

"I told you it was real!" They heard him say.

Daniel was just siting there with sparks starting to gather up around him.

"Atrocious. I can't stand people like him." Pyrrha said.

"He's not the only one..." said Blake.

"It must be hard to be a Faunus." Yang sadly said

Jaune sighed after looking at his friends and walked away while Daniel started to get up and walked towards Cardin.

"Where are you going?' asked Blake who was the first one to notice where Daniel was headed.

"To break a few arms."

"Go and break some legs while your at it." said Nora cheerfully.

"Oh no your not Daniel." said Ruby who went in front of him. "As leader I command you to sit."

"I'm my own leader remember."

"Not at this very moment now sit, please."

Daniel just sit down and took a few moments until he spoke again.

"I'm sorry but I feel so angry when people mistreat Faunus like that."

"So what they're just Faunus." said Weiss which made Daniel snapped.

"Don't you dare say that to me again!" Daniel yelled which made everybody surprised.

"Faunus should be treated as the same as people. Does it really matter if they have a animal part or not." said Daniel.

"You sound like you are one of those." said Weiss.

"No I'm not one but..."

"But what?"

"There's something I haven't told you guys about. I been meaning to tell you guys about this but I never had the time to say it."

"Go on."

"After the incident I did had a friend."

"You did?"

"Yes her name was Elise Shard and she was a faunus. She was a close friend to me during a few years but..."

"You can do it." said Yang

"She is the reason I fight."

"So you loved her?" asked Ruby.

For some strange reason Yang's heart sink after hearing that

"What's wrong with me?" Yang thought.

"No but me and her were close. It's a long story and I don't wish to speak about it around here. I'll tell you tonight."

Daniel looked down but sill he vanished going to the class he was suppose to go.

"Yang are you okay?" asked Ruby who notice Yang was upset.

"Yeah don't worry I'm okay. Let's just get this day over with so we can find out more about his past."

Daniel was sitting in class as he watch professor Oobleck walked(run) around the class.

"Your not fast enough to dodge this eye." Daniel thought as Oobleck starts to talk about the Faunus Rights Revelation.

"And he just so happens to talk about this now when I'm about to tell people about a Faunus. you have a weird sense of humor Monty."

"Why, the repercussions of the uprising can still be seen to this day! Now! Have any among you been subjugated or discriminated because of your Faunus heritage?" asked Professor Oobleck where only two people who raised their hands.

"I have a feeling there's more but too scared to admit it." thought Daniel. "The faunus deserve better but people like Weiss is going to make it tough."

Daniel got a message from his scroll and it was a notice that he was excuse for the last period.

"About time dad man you must have been busy." thought Daniel as he stood up and went to the professor.

"Excuse me Professor I need to go now." said Daniel as show him the note.

"Very well see you now..."

Daniel left the class and went to his dorm and open up his laptop but after checking it anybody was around.

Connecting to .

"Hey dad I guess you finally have time now to talk to me." said Daniel after seeing his dad on his laptop.

"Yeah it has been a while but I been busy lately with work and I finally got some time to chat."

"No problem but something been happening."

While Daniel was talking, Ruby had left class early since her stomach was hurting and was heading towards the dorm.

"I think I ate too much cookies should have stopped at my 60th one." Ruby said as she was walking in the hallways

Ruby open the door but stopped when she heard Daniel talking.

"I see and you don't know the problem either. I guess I should just stay confident with my friends for now."

"Wait a minute you have friends now? I'm glad I send you to Beacon and who would have thought you have teammates." said a voice Ruby didn't recognize.

"Who's he talking to?" thought Ruby

"Kind of I'm a solo team but also a 5th member of a team. Their names are Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee.."

"Schnee?"

"Yes and so far she just like her family. Hating the faunus. She just doesn't understand what they been put though."

"Yes keep an eye on her Daniel. Who are the rest?"

"Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long. I have to share a room with them."

"I guess you're feeling happy with you being the only male in there."

"I rather sleep in the forest for a week."

"Be careful what you wish for remember summer 3 years ago."

"How can I not forget, you left us locked out of the cabin for a whole day, we had to sleep outside only to discover it was in your other shirt pocket. Some dad you were that day."

Ruby couldn't help but snicker hearing this while trying to be quiet. "So this is his dad."

"Anyways besides the dreams anything else that's stopping you from your fear."

"The bike."

"Yikes but come on you can do it."

"Maybe let's just hope dad."

"Okay and do you have feelings for anybody while you're there?"

"oh this is it." thought Ruby who wanted to know. If he does say Yang then it will be easier to get him and Yang together.

"No I don't have time to think about stuff like that." Daniel said blushing as he looked away thinking about the accident between him and Yang. "Besides it will be torture if I had to go on a date out of the blue. I would rather be attack by 5 Nevermores without my weapons."

"Really?" thought Ruby.

"I know you for your whole life so I can tell you're lying so come on spill."

"I don't know I might but this is the first time I felt like that."

"What about Elise?"

"Your pouring salt right into my wounds without stopping and of all the times you decide to mention her now when I'm about to tell my friends about that day."

"You're going to tell them about the incident?"

"No dad I'm going to tell them why I fight."

"Okay but are you going to tell them about it?"

"No, I'm sorry but I can't just tell them because I want only the people I care about to know. My pain is too much for just anybody to know."

"Don't you care for them?"

"I do but only somebody I..."

"Say it."

"I will only tell people who I care the most like a close friends or somebody I love because I know they are there for me. It's hard because I don't want somebody to die again. I saw too many deaths."

"You will one day but back to the subject. Who is it?"

"You'll never leave me alone if I don't tell right?"

"Of course."

"You know for a dad you don't act like a normal one."

"You know for a kid you don't act like a normal one."

"Alright fine, I think I like ..."

"This is it." thought Ruby.

"The sister of who's listening to this conversation."

"Wait what?"

Ruby looked and seen Daniel laptop was now close and Daniel standing in front of her.

"Hey Ruby what's up."

"Good I got sick from eating too much cookies today."

"That's nice I told you not to eat that much, thanks for helping me out for my fear because know I can tell you how I'm feeling without being scared so what to know how I'm feeling."

"I don't know. How do you feel?"

"I'm furious!" yelled Daniel. "My dad finally have time to talk to me and now what's going on. You were eavesdropping. So tell me why and maybe if it's good we won't find out what happens to a rose if it get hits by lighting."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me." said Daniel as lighting was charging around his fist.

"If you hurt me I'll tell Yang."

"It'll be worth it and besides she can't catch me. I'll be perfectly fine sleeping on a tree since I had to once but you already know that. So if you so happen to tell a living soul I'll make sure you rue the day." said Daniel as he made the evilest look which terrified Ruby.

"So are we clear?"

Ruby shook her head.

"Good now I need some air."

Daniel vanish into thin air and was now gone.

"So who does he has a crush on?" thought Ruby

After Daniel left he went to the rooftop in order to prepared to talk about his past.

"You can do it." thought Daniel as he put up his lighting shape gem.

Daniel thoughts are interrupted as he starts to hear talking, he looked around and seen it was Jaune and Pryyha.

"I mean I didn't go to combat school, I didn't pass any tests. I didn't earn my spot at this Academy! I lied! I got my hands on some fake transcripts, and I lied!" said Jaune.

"What? But... why?" said Pryyha.

"Cause this is always what I've wanted to be! My father, my grandfather, and his father before him were all warriors! They were all heroes! I wanted to be one, too. I was just never good enough."

"Then let me help you!"

"I don't want help! I don't want to be the damsel in distress! I want to be the hero!"

"Jaune, I-"

"I'm tired of being the lovable idiot, stuck in the tree while his friends fight for their lives! Don't you understand? If I can't do this on my own... then what good am I?"

"Just... leave me alone. Okay?"

"If that's what you think is best..."

Pryyha walked away while Daniel was just siting there frowning.

"He reminds me of me when I didn't want my friends help. Like me he must learn not everything has to be done alone. I should tell him-"

"Oh, Jaune..."

"Cardin!" said Daniel and Jaune at the same time

"I couldn't help but overhear you two from my dorm room. So, you snuck into Beacon, huh? I gotta say, Jaune, I never expected you to be such a rebel!"

"Please, Cardin, please, don't tell anyone!"

"Jaune, come on! I'd never rat on a friend like that!"

"A... a friend?"

"Of course!" We're friends now, Jauney boy! And the way I see it, as long as you're there for me when I need you, we'll be friends for a long time. That being said, I really don't have time to do those extra readings Dr. Oobleck gave us today. Think you could take care of that for me, buddy? That's what I thought. Don't worry, Jaune your secret's safe with me."

Daniel stood there angry. He wasn't angry at Cardin, or Jaune, he was angry at himself for he can't do anything to help a friend. Nothing but watch.

"Good luck Jaune." said Daniel as he quietly went back to his dorm.

Daniel went back to his dorm and now he is prepared to talk to Team RWBY.

"Hey guys." said Daniel as he tried not to sound angry to what he just witness. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah so tell us."

"Before I begin I would like to hear no comments about my story from a certain somebody who name is the ice queen."

"Hey!"

"Good now let's begin."

"It all started at school when I was 13. It was a normal day for me and I was hiding from everybody and eating peacefully until I heard a noise coming from somebody who was being bully for being a faunus. I looked and seen people starting to beat her up. That's when I snapped and stop them. After that she try and thank me but my fear made me walked away. For about a few weeks she tried to talk to me but every time she failed until one day I said a few words to her."

"I don't hate you for being a faunus."

"After that she kept trying until one day I started to talk back. She respected my boundaries and didn't made fun of my fears. Each time we meet, she did what she could to get me to be comfortable. On the day of her birthday I manage to get something for her. That's when it happen. The bullies finally did it and left her abandon in a forest that had Grimm in it. I ran into the forest to look for her and saw her being attacked. Because of my fear I couldn't fight but just stood there. I watched her died and she said one last word to me before she did."

"Don't blame yourself."

"After hearing her words and seeing her die, a part of me snapped and I unleashed Hell on them. The Grimms died a horrible death and soon it was just me. Alone with my dead friend. I left and manage to tell them about what happen. The bullies were expelled and I was one of the only people who came to her funeral. Since that day every time I fight, I fight for her in order to make up for my weakness. Every day since that day I trained so I could never lose somebody again. This is why I fight. She was a faunus who was bullied by humans and yet she tried to make me a human her friend. When I saved her she could have walked away, no she was a person not a thing but a person. That is my story. So Weiss if you insult the faunus in front of me after hearing this you will experience what those Grimm went though."

Weiss was about to say something until he said that last part which made her shiver in fear.

"What was that gift?" asked Ruby trying to hold back the tears.

Daniel put his hands around his neck and pulled up the necklace with the lighting mark shape gem which they seen weeks ago.

"Why that?"

"Because she gave me this."

Daniel grabbed something from his pocket which was a water shaped necklace.

"Why don't you wear it."

"..it's something too special, I don't want to lose it in battle."

Daniel didn't say anything else until Yang spoke up.

"So you can manage to tell us this but not the incident?"

"...That day was something far worse." was all Daniel said as he went to his bed and didn't say a word for the rest of the night.

"That's just so sad." said Ruby as she begin to cry.

"It's hard to imagine for somebody to live after that." said Blake

"..." Weiss didn't say anything.

"He's been suffering far worse then we imagine, I wish we could do something." said Yang.

"Me too but I guess we already are by helping him."

"No I mean something else, something we can do that will cheer him up."

"We'll think of something."

"I just wish more people acted like him towards faunus." said Blake

"Same here and now I can understand why he wanted to beat up Cardin." said Ruby

After that everybody went to sleep but later Daniel woke up and went outside.

"Elise I'm still fighting for you." Daniel said.

"Is that so?"

Daniel turned behind him and saw Blake was there.

"Hello Blake."

"Hello Daniel, I would like to thank you."

"For helping out faunus even though I'm human?"

"Yes that.'"

"Your welcome but why do you wear the bow?"

"What do you mean?"

"Stop hiding it I know your a faunus."

"How can you tell?"

"If your friends with one you can notice things like how your bow twich when you react."

"How long?"

"Since the minute we meet I notice how your bow twich when you seen Weiss up in the sky. Don't worry your secret is safe with me."

"Thank you.'

'No problem but you know one day they will discover."

"And I will be prepared for that day."

"Okay I won't try and change your mind. That's your decision."

Daniel walked away and went back to his bed but before he took out his necklace.

"One day I'll clear this fear and be free. I will always keep fighting for you."

 **That's a end to this chapter. I would like to thank you for 4 favorites and 9 followers. I'm really enjoying writing this and right now I already working on 2 OC to come before the end of the first season. If you have any request or questions feel free to ask. Until then don't forget to review and I'll be seeing you next chapter**


	11. Chapter 9: Respect and Anger

**Chapter 9: Respect and Anger  
**

* * *

After what happen last night and Daniel telling his friends about Elise, he couldn't escape this feeling. It felt great to tell somebody about it and it lift a burden he had but after that he couldn't stop thinking about Elise. Daniel got up from his bed and realized it was only 1:00 a.m. After failing to sleep a few more times he checked if everybody was asleep(Don't want another person to sneak up on him) and went outside for the second time that night. All he could do was look at the necklace she gave him and a photo. Daniel looked at the photo and tried to smile.

"Is it really near that time Elise?" said Daniel. "Has it really almost been 3 whole years since that day? After I told everybody the story. I have the worse sense of timing. Just a few more days until then."

Daniel stayed up until 4:00 a.m until he finally went to bed for the last few hours he had. Daniel hoped that today was going to be a normal day because right now, he's not in the mood. In the morning he left the dorm and got breakfast early before his teammates woke up. When the team did arrived he didn't say a word along with Weiss who just keep glaring that him. Everybody else left Daniel alone, after what he told them last night they respected his privacy.

* * *

"Now class who would like to take participation in today combat fight?" asked Goodwitch.

Daniel was in the middle of combat class and when she asked, he smiled.

"I think I need to blow off some steam." thought Daniel who raised up his hands. "Let's just hope it's ain't one of my friends or else they might get hurt."

"Alright now who would like to face Scythe?" asked Goodwitch as Daniel stepped up to the field.

Cardin raised up his hands which made Daniel smiled. He wanted to give him a good trashing after what he did to that faunus and blackmailed Jaune.

"He's probability thinking that I will be easy to beat since this is my first time fighting. He's going to be in a world of pain."

Daniel took out Nightslash and turn it into wristblade form.

"Alright you two, you know the rules. Now fight."

Cardin charged at Daniel and tried to swipe him with his mace but Daniel dodged it easily.

"You can do it Sparky!" cheered Yang.

"Yeah teach him a lesson!" cheered Ruby.

Cardin keep swinging at Daniel who keep dodging his swings.

"Stay still you pathetic coward!"

"You know you have to keep your anger in check. I mean seriously I'm not even trying." said Daniel in a bored tone.

"Why you little."

Cardin tried to kick Daniel in the crouch but Daniel simply jumped back.

"That's low, do you always resort to tactics like that?"

Daniel simply rushed up to him, slash him a few times, and tripped him.

"This was a waste of my time."

Cardin got up and tried to swing at him from the feet but Daniel counter it by jumping.

"I'm not falling for that trick."

Daniel stopped using his semblance and started to use Nightslash to counter the blows.

"I thought this was going to be a challenge but I thought wrong."

Before he gave Cardin time to answer Daniel moved one of his wristblades away and turn it into the crossbow form. He then fired an arrow he already loaded at Cardin which shocked him causing him to fall to the ground.

"The winner is Daniel Scythe."

Daniel put his blades back into his sleeve and started to walk away. But Cardin stood back up and charged at Daniel with his mace behind his back.

"Watch out Daniel/Sparky!" yelled RBY.

Daniel simply moved to the right and put out his feet which tripped him again.

"You give leaders a bad name and that was for the faunus." said Daniel who walked to his seat and gave a hand five to RBY.

"That coward going to pay, mark my words." thought Cardin who went back to his seat. "Nobody mocks me and gets away with it."

* * *

"NOOOO!"

It was the middle of lunch and Daniel stopped eating after he heard a loud noise.

"What in Oum name was that?" asked Daniel who turn to look at the others who just shrugged their shoulders. "Where's Ruby?'

Daniel then seen Ruby walking up to them and sat them with a sad expression.

"Hey Ruby what's wrong?" asked Daniel as he took a bite out of his food.

"All the cookies are gone, I didn't even had one."

"Interesting." said Daniel who was now eating a cookie.

"Yeah and now the only one left is the one you have-"

"Give her a minute." thought Daniel.

"Daniel."

"Yes Ruby."

"Is that cookies you have?"

"Yes Ruby."

"GIVE ME THOSE COOKIES!"

Daniel unaffected by the shout he moved his tray up into the air and used his other hand to stop Ruby from moving.

"Sorry Ruby first come first serve."

"Help me out guys." said Ruby as she turned to everybody else.

"..." Weiss was still silent.

"He does have a point." said Blake.

"Traitors. Come on Yang help out your little sister."

"Alright you had your fun, give Ruby at least a cookie."

"Not in the mood, so no."

Ruby then tried to do her puppy eyes to Daniel.

"Please."

"Things like that don't work on me when I'm in this mood."

"Come on Sparky it's not going to kill you to give her one."

Sparks started to fly around Daniel meaning that he was starting to get angry since he was still thinking about Elise. Daniel then took a deep breath and sighed.

"Here."

Daniel gave Ruby the rest of his cookies.

"Cookies!"

Ruby then started to wolf down the cookies which vanish after a few seconds. Daniel got up and started to walk away.

"I need some air."

Daniel went outside and closed his eyes, trying to take deep breaths.

"Damn it, if I knew it was going to be this painful I wouldn't have told them about her." thought Daniel. "No they needed to know about it especially Weiss. She no different then the others but there still time for her. She's a teammate. Schnee or not."

After all the classes were over Daniel went to see Ozpin. Ozpin was at his desk and was drinking coffee as always.

"Ozpin, I need to speak with you for a second."

"What is it ?"

"Just call me Scythe, you call my dad that."

"Of course so what do you want Scythe?"

Daniel went to the desk and took a seat.

"I need to leave Beacon for today and tomorrow."

"And why would you need to leave Beacon?"

"I need to pay respect. The day is near and it will take a a day to get there and back ."

"Oh yes. of course I will accept this. Scythe you are granted for this journey. I will notify all teachers about this. Should I tell your teammates?"

"No I'll tell them myself. Thank you for your time."

Daniel got up and bowed. He then headed for the door and prepared to tell his teammates of his departure.

* * *

Daniel started to pack some of his stuff for the journey and looked at his bed.

"I should probability set up a trap or something. I should tell them not to and then set up a trap along with something to count the number of times they tried to get on here. I'm just lucky that I'm a master strategist."

After spending time on his trap, it was all set up. Daniel then finish up packing leaving only a few things in the dorm so they couldn't dig though his stuff. As luck would had it when he was finish everybody stepped in.

"Hey guys." said Daniel as he grabbed his luggage.

"Daniel what's with the luggage?" asked Ruby.

Normally Daniel would joked that he will be moving to a different dorm or something else but he's not in the mood.

"I'm leaving for the time being."

"What! Why are you leaving?" said Yang who panic which confuses Daniel about why she's acting like that.

"Relax I'm leaving today and be back tomorrow around night because I need to pay some respect. You don't need to panic like that."

"Oh right sorry." said Yang who had a slight blush.

"Can we come?" asked Ruby.

"No. This is something that I'm doing myself. I'm just paying respect for my old friend and I will have no more questions. Oh yeah stay off my bed while I'm gone. I trust you two that you won't go on it."

Daniel didn't say another word and walked out the door where he started to walk to the airships.

"An old friend huh." said Blake.

"It's probability Elise." said Ruby.

"At least he's finally gone." said Weiss.

"Don't say that about Daniel, he's our friend." said Yang

"I don't think he can be trusted." said Weiss

"What!?"

"You heard me there's something about him I can't quite put my finger on."

"But we know him for a few weeks and now your saying that you can't trust him?"

"Exactly, when I search his name in the Schnee database there was barely little info about him. There was no news article or anything in that matter about an accident. There were only records about him for the past 7 years. Everything else was blank meaning that we know nothing about him in the past."

"You went behind his back and try to look in his private files?" asked Ruby.

"It had to be done, it just proves that he's hiding something. I bet that story was a cover-up and he's going to tell our enemies about Beacon or files he could have stole."

"Why are you telling us this now?"

"Because I never had the time to say so since you guys were too busy helping the liar."

Yang was starting to get angry. "He's our friend and I believe he wouldn't do something like that."

"That's right keep trying to cover up your boyfriend, but the truth will come out either he likes it or not."

"He's not my boyfriend."

The argument continued until Blake notice something and spoke up.

"Guys I think Daniel dropped something."

Everybody looked at Blake and say that she was holding a photo. Everybody gather up and looked at the photo.

In the photo it showed a girl with short yellow hair and cat ears. She also had brown eyes and was wearing a light green dress and was waving at the photo with one of her hand.

"Who's that?" asked Yang.

"I think that's Elise that Daniel was talking about." said Ruby.

"Yeah he did say that Elise was a faunus and you can tell by the cat ears." said Blake.

"..."

They continued to look at the photo and saw that in the other hand of the girl, she had it wrapped around on a young boy neck who also had short hair but was black. The boy was wearing a necklace with a water symbol along with a blue shirt and a black vest who was looking down at the photo trying to smile.

"Is that Daniel when he was young?" asked Ruby.

"He looks so cute." said Yang while everybody stare at her. "What?"

"Guys there's writing on the back." said Blake.

Everybody looked at the back and in nice neat letters it says

 _To My Dear Friend_

 _After What Happen I Will Never Stop_

 _This Fear Will One Day Be Gone_

 _Until Then I Will Live My Life To The Fullest_

 _I Will Keep Living For You_

 _Farewell My First Close Friend_

 _~Daniel Scythe_

Everybody didn't say a word but looked at Weiss.

"What?"

"So he just made it up right?" said Yang as she cross her arms.

"Okay fine he's not lying about that but what about his past?"

"I had some help."

Everybody turned around and seen Daniel standing there and he was angry as hell.

"D-D-Daniel Why are you here?" said Weiss.

"I forgot something to grab and what do I find out? I find out that one of my teammates went behind my back and broke into my private files." said Daniel as he tried not to fry everybody in the room with his semblance.

"What do you mean you had some help?" asked Blake.

"Ozpin helped me cover up my past. I figure that a certain Schnee would try to dig into my past so I asked and he helped me out."

"Why would you do that? That's pretty suspicious if you ask me." said Weiss.

"Because the day of the incident is a serious topic. I told you guys that and you know it's far more worse then Elise accident. As teammates I thought you would respect my decisions but it seems like I can't trust a Schnee."

"And you would expect me to believe that." said Weiss.

"No I shouldn't had expect a Schnee to understand. You're no different then the rest of your family. I thought you could change and become not like the rest but I was wrong. I'm leaving now to honor my dead friend but i guess your thinking it's to meet with the enemy. You disappointed me Weiss. This is the second time you did something to tick me off, do it again and you might not live to see another day. Goodbye."

Daniel left by using the semblance leaving just silence in the room.

"Wow and I thought you couldn't have ticked him off even due to last night but I was just proven wrong." said Yang.

"Shut up Yang." said Weiss

They were about to argue when they heard a knock on the door. When they open it up they seen Ozpin.

"Ozpin? What are you doing here?" asked Ruby.

"I need to ask you girls something."

* * *

"Unbelievable I thought she could have change but I was wrong. She broke into my files and tried to find out the most painful memory in my life. Once a Schnee always a Schnee. You were right dad." said Daniel as he left the airship and started to walk towards his destination.

Daniel put on his headphones and played a song as he continued to walk.

~Don't play dead (don't play dead) Cause maybe (because maybe) Someday I'll (someday I'll) walk away and say, "You disappoint me,"~

"It will take hours to get there and by then it'll be dark. I need to go to an inn and tomorrow I need to pay respect. After that I need to travel back which should be dark by then and I have to spend a few days to calm down without shocking Weiss or Cardin to death." thought Daniel. "I need to get going."

* * *

After arriving at Elise hometown he spend the night at the inn until it was the next day.

"Today's the day." thought Daniel as he got up from his bed."It's now been 3 whole years since that day and also Elise birthday."

Daniel first stop in front of a store and walked inside.

"Hey Daniel, is it that time of the year again?" asked the store owner.

"Yes sir I would like 4 yellow flowers as usual. I don't care what kind there are."

"Feeling chatty huh?"

"Yeah I have some good friends who are helping me out."

"Now your talking too much and they must be great friends."

"They are and thanks." said Daniel as he slightly smiled.

"Here's the flowers and good luck."

Daniel walked out of the flower store. and started to go towards the cemetery when he stopped and heard a noise. Electricity started to gather up around him as his raged build. He then took out one of his crossbow and fired catching somebody hood.

"Why does this keep happening to me?"

"Ruby?" asked Daniel as he lower his crossbow.

Daniel saw Team RWBY came out of their hiding places.

"I told you guys to leave me alone!" yelled Daniel who didn't care at all about his fear or if they were his teammates. "I was going to be gone for the day and that's it!"

More and more electricity gather around Daniel acting like he was about to strike.

"Wait! We have a good reason." said Ruby.

"It better be good or you will all feel the full force of a thunder storm." said Daniel as he shot a lighting bolt at a tree which cause it to fall down. "And that wasn't even at full power so talk."

"Ozpin send us to check on you." said Ruby.

"He what!" said Daniel

"Ozpin was worried about you and send us to check in on you and see if you'll be alright."

"I been okay for 3 whole years and now he wants somebody to check on me. I'm starting to think coming to Beacon was a mistake." said Daniel as some of his electricity vanish. "He must have done this because I now have friends." Daniel thought.

"Also we have another reason." said Ruby

"What?"

"Go and tell him Weiss."

Daniel looked and seen Weiss was struggling with saying something.

"I'm here to say...to say."

"To say what?"

"I'm sorry for digging in your files and everything else I did." said Weiss.

"Normally I would mock you but not today so I accept it."

Daniel walked past them and enter the cemetery.

"Wait can we come?" asked Ruby.

"No talking and keep your distance from me." said Daniel who just keep walking.

Daniel didn't looked behind him, while everybody else walked until they bumped into Daniel who was standing still.

Everybody looked and seen three people at a grave kicking it.

"Elise..." said Daniel quietly as anger and hatred build up.

"Daniel are you okay?" asked Yang.

"I'm feeling fine now all of you stand back and enjoy the show." said Daniel who tried not yell or sound angry.

Daniel walked to the three people.

"Well well look who it is it's wimpy Daniel." said one of the three people.

"What's wrong got nothing to say." said the second person.

"You haven't change a bit." said the third person.

Daniel was still looking down and said

"Leave now or suffer."

"Oh really I'm so scared."

"What's going to happen you will get those girls to help you out. Pathetic."

"Tell you what we'll leave if you make that dumb cute blonde our girlfriend."

Everybody was starting to get angry of what the three people are saying and was about to strike when Daniel threw the flowers he had in the air. The three people looked up and Daniel strike the first one by kneeing him in the guts and then went behind him to elbow him to the ground.

"Making fun of me is one thing but disrespecting my friends grave and my friends are another."

"Why you..."

"Get him."

The two other people charged at Daniel put his punched both of them and slam their heads together.

"You guys were the reason why she died and you so happen to kick her grave!"

After that Daniel open his hands and caught the flowers that were in the air.

"I changed a lot since then. If I catch you doing this again or insult my friends, I WILL END YOU."

"That was just a lucky shot you wimp." said the first person as he got up.

"oh really then I haven't made myself clear."

Daniel closed his eyes as his aura started to cover him in a light blue glow and electricity gather around him and touching the ground. More and more gather up and he open up his eyes. Everybody swear that one of his eyes had changed into a bright yellow eye.

"LEAVE MY FRIENDS ALONE OR DIE!" yelled Daniel which caused the three people to coward in fear.

"Let's get outta of here." one of them said as they all ran away.

Daniel took a deep breath as his aura and electricity disappear. After that he turned around to face the others who were completely stunned of what just happen.

"What? Never seen me that mad before?" asked Daniel who's personality completely changed from angry to calm.

"He's so cool." said Yang quietly so nobody could hear her.

"What was that Daniel!" said Ruby.

"I call it Electric Burst. It requires a lot of electricity to pull off and it gives me a boost. I can go even faster and my electricity grows stronger but after that I'm all tired out but it's not happening since I only used it to scared them off. Now excuse me for a minute I need to pay respect."

Daniel walked in front of the grave and adjust it back to normal. Daniel then kneel down to it and place the flowers in front of it.

"Hey Elise it's me Daniel. Happy birthday and I have flowers in your favorite colors. There's four of them since it's your favorite number."

Daniel smiled and looked down.

"I know you must be freaking out right now since I'm talking a lot. The answer is I have some more friends who helped me out a lot in the past few weeks. I made it into Beacon just like you always wanted to go. You must be so stunned right now and proud so I'll stop talking and say it again. Happy birthday."

Daniel stood there for about another minute until he stood up. "Goodbye my friend."

Daniel walked up to them.

"Let's go now." said Daniel in a emotionless voice.

"Are you going to be okay?" asked Yang.

"I'll be fine."

"Are you sure about that Daniel?"

Daniel turned around and seen two adults who were a male and female walking up to him.

"Hello." said Daniel.

"It's been a while hasn't it." said the male.

"Yeah two years exactly." said the female

"Are you here to see me or your daughter who life I couldn't save."

"We keep telling you it's not your fault. You help made our daughter happy."

"Then why doesn't it feel like it's not my fault?"

"You're being more talk able then usually."

"If I had a lien for every time I heard that today. It's because I had some help from some new friends."

Daniel pointed to Team RWBY who waved.

"They seem like nice people."

"They are. I need to get going now."

Daniel started to walk but was grab by Yang.

"Let go Yang."

"Aren't you going to introduce us to them?"

"Alright this is Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and this person who keeps grabbing me is Yang. Guys these are Elise parents."

"Nice to meet you." said Yang as she offer a handshake.

"Nice to meet you two Yang." said as she shook her hand. "Who is this your girlfriend Daniel?"

"What!?" said Yang as she removed her hands and blush.

"No but she did chase me during my first day of Beacon ." said Daniel who hid a small blush but earned a punch from Yang. "I'm sorry but I'm not in the talking mood. I'll go ahead and pack my stuff and head to Beacon since I need some time to myself."

Daniel zapped away to his inn room.

"He hasn't change a bit." said Mrs Shard. "Can I ask you girls something. It's about Daniel."

"Sure why not." said Ruby.

"I just meet him after two years but I seem he greatly changed and I want you girls to keep doing what your doing. He keeps blaming himself for what happen but he doesn't know how much he changed Elise. He is a great person and is willing to do anything for his friends so I ask you to help him out when he needs it even if he say he doesn't."

"We can do that Mrs Shard." said Ruby.

"Thank you and take care."

* * *

"I can't believe Ozpin, he send my team here and then somebody was disrespecting my friends grave." thought Daniel as his stuff was packed and send to Beacon. Daniel went ahead of everybody else and was now ready to leave. "I changed thanks to them but I wanted this to be private. I wonder what could go wrong next."

Daniel was ready to step on to the airship when he seen Team RWBY approaching him.

"Look guys I want some space okay. So just leave me alone."

Daniel walked to the end of the airship without hearing a reply from them and watch the view. He stand there waiting for this day to end looking at his necklace.

For the rest of the journey Daniel didn't spoke a word until they arrived at Vale. Daniel begin to walk when he felt something off and looked at Team RWBY.

"Duck!" yelled Daniel.

"What?!"

Before they process what's happen an explosion occur throwing everybody off balance and Daniel in front of a man.

"I guess I don't to set a trap after all." said the man. "And it looks like he brought some stupid humans with him. More fun for me."

Daniel stood up and was face to face with the figure.

"Who are you?"

Team RWBY stand up and seen Daniel and the figure facing each other as the person laugh.

"What? You don't remember me? I thought you would have remember me."

"I'll ask again who are you?" asked Daniel as he extend his wristblades preparing to fight.

"Fine but only because I have to introduce myself to your dumb human friends. I am one of the best of the best. One of the solo units of White Fang. I am Shadow. Now time to die."

"For once why can't I have a normal day" thought Daniel as he prepared to face Shadow

* * *

 **That's a wrap for Chapter 9. Poor Daniel he can't seem to catch a break. Next Chapter we'll see Daniel vs Shadow and a little parts of Daniel's past explored. Sorry for the wait but I couldn't decide what to do for this chapter and it turns out I wrote a little bit for a future chapter. I'm thinking about rewriting the story along with a new story that has Daniel but with a different personality. Would you guys like that? Just PM me or review and I might do that. Until then see you next Chapter and don't forget to review**


	12. Chapter 10: No time to rest

**Author: Hello and welcome to Chapter 10**

 **Daniel: About time you publish this and are we really going to start doing this here?**

 **Author: Yeah not unless you have a problem**

 **Daniel: Of course not it just mean more screen time for me.**

 **Author: You do realize that I have no drawings of you so no screen time  
**

 **Daniel: Then I think you should draw me**

 **Author: Enjoy Chapter 10**

 **Daniel: Don't ignore my question!**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: No Time to Rest  
**

"I'll ask again who are you?" asked Daniel as he extend his wristblades preparing to fight.

"Fine but only because I have to introduce myself to your dumb human friends. I am one of the best of the best. One of the solo units of White Fang. I am Shadow. Now time to die."

"Shadow..." said Daniel. "You mention your a part of the White Fang so does that makes you a Faunus?"

"Well look at captain obvious."

Shadow removed his cloak and mask revealing that he had brown hair, pure red eyes, fangs, and dog ears. He is wearing a red trench coat and black pants.

"Now as the member of the White Fang Die!"

He charged straight at Daniel but was stopped when Yang jumped in and tried to punch him.

"Not a chance we won't let you touch our friend." said Yang

Shadow dodged it and was about to be rush by Ruby and Weiss

"Team RWBY attack!" yelled Ruby

"I should get rid of the pest first." said Shadow as he vanish.

"That must be his semblance." said Daniel.

"Where is he." said Weiss looking around.

Daniel looked around and tried to find Shadow but stopped when he seen Team RWBY collapse.

"What the...Are you guys okay?"

"Can't move." said Yang as everybody try to get up but failed.

"I'm sorry but the humans were bothering us so I inject something that paralyzed them." said Shadow who reappeared in front of them.

Shadow then took out a weapon which reveal to be a two handed sword. He smiled and charged at Daniel but he counter it with his wristblades.

"Is that your best?" taunted Shadow as they clash blade by blade.

"You picked the wrong day to mess with me." said Daniel as he knee him and knock him back. "I just told my friends about Elise, I went to her grave to honor her, I found bullies disrespecting her grave, and NOW THIS!"

Thunder and lighting started to surround him and he charged straight at Shadow.

"Listen here Shadow I don't know who you are or do I remember you, but you try and harm my friends and threaten to kill me then you WILL FACE THE CONSEQUENCES!"

Daniel clash one of his blade with Shadow sword then Daniel fired a arrow from his other crossbow and landed in front of him.

"You miss." said Shadow.

"Oh really, tick tick boom." said Daniel as he teleported away from the arrow which exploded point blank in front of Shadow.

"Yeah go Sparky/Daniel." cheered RWBY.

Daniel brushed himself off but stopped cold when he heard a voice.

"I got to admit I felt that."

Everybody looked and seen Shadow stepping out of the dust with only a few scratches on him. He looked angry and had his sword out.

"Now it's my turn."

Shadow put his blade on his arm which started to transformed around it. Everybody looked in shocked at the sword cover more and more of his arm until it changed into a mini gun hand.

"Let's see you try and outrun this." Shadow said as he started to rapid fire.

Daniel dodged every bullet he fired thanks to his semblance. But he still had some trouble until he ran out.

"You can't touch lighting." said Daniel as he charged at him.

"Looks like you haven't change a bit." said Shadow as he quickly turn his weapon back into a sword and attack. "Looks like I might not have to use my second weapon after all."

Shadow smiled as he looked at Daniel as he walk towards him.

"Oh it's sweet that you wear that blue bandanna around you. You're still not over B-"

"DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK HIS NAME!" yelled Daniel as he gain a surged of lighting and strike Shadow.

"Oh wait a minute...They seriously did that to you?" said Shadow as he took a step back dodging him and started to laugh. "Talk about a desperate final attempt."

"What!?" said Daniel as he stopped. "What are you talking about?"

"That explains everything. I just can't stop laughing now." said Shadow as he continued to laugh.

"You're crazy and I'm ending this right now." said Daniel as his aura came out along with lighting.

"LIGHTING BURST!" yelled Daniel as he charged straight at Shadow in a split second and punch him in the guts.

"Oh please." said Shadow as he got back up. "This is going to be child's play."

Shadow vanish as Daniel looked around.

Shadow went behind Daniel and kicked him. Daniel then turned around and try to attack but failed. Shadow kept doing this to him until Daniel snapped.

"ENOUGH STATIC DISCHARGE!" yelled Daniel as he release all of the electricity out of him into a range attack which caught Shadow and ram him into a wall.

Daniel smiled and charged straight at him until he tripped and couldn't get back up. His aura and lighting disappear.

"No! I can't be out." said Daniel as he tried to get up but failed. He felt completely exhausted and used up all his power.

"Looks like you got the anger the best of you." said Shadow as he slowly approach him with the sword in his hand. Shadow then pointed the sword tip at his throat and smiled. "You should have stayed calm but looks like that's going to kill you."

"NO DANIEL!" yelled Team RWBY where Yang screamed the most as they all struggle to get up.

"But not today." said Shadow as he removed his blade and set it back.

"Wait what?" said Daniel.

Shadow started to walk away from them. "Come find me when you remember but until then farewell Daniel and your scum you call friends and remember this I will kill you next time."

Shadow disappear into the shadows(figures) as Team RWBY finally manage to get up and approach Daniel who was on the ground drained.

"He defeated me and he didn't even break a sweat. He used my past as a weapon and now I lie here defeated. Who would have thought I got my anger the best of me." said Daniel who looked down.

He then laugh

"Funny it had to happen to me of all people." said Daniel as he went unconscious before seeing the others shaking him.

* * *

"Where am I?" asked Daniel as he starts to gain consciousness.

He seen white everywhere and he was wearing a white gown.

"Second trip to the hospital." said Daniel as he laugh. "I can't get a moment in life to relax."

"Daniel?"

Daniel looked and seen Yang sitting down on a chair next to him.

"You're awake!" said Yang as she started to hug Daniel. "I was so worried about you."

"Well I'm okay now." said Daniel as he return the hug. "How long was I out?"

"For about a day." said Yang.

"A day?!" said Daniel. "I must have used a lot if that happen. Yang?"

"Yes?

"Can you let go of me now?" asked Daniel as Yang was still hugging him

"Just for a little bit longer."

"Aww that's so sweet."

Daniel and Yang looked and seen everybody at the door frame staring at them. Yang quickly let go of Daniel who went back to laying down.

"Hey guys." said Daniel as he got back sitting.

"You have some explaining to do again." said Blake.

"About what, me passing out or the other option."

"Both." said Weiss.

"First of all that was static discharged and it's one of my most powerful move. I release all of my electricity I had store and unleash a powerful shock wave but when I'm using electric burst it complete drains me since I'm using all of my aura with it. But if I am full of anger and hate, the price is far worse then being drain, it completely knocks me out. The second thing is I'm not telling you."

"But we should know more now then ever. That Shadow guy is after you and he knows something that we don't. He knows about that accident and we don't. If we're going to help you then we need to know." said Ruby.

"Then I guess I don't need your help." said Daniel. "I'm sorry I know I can count on you guys but my past is gruesome and no kid should ever live though. It's too terrifying for some of you."

"Try us." said Yang.

"No. If you're not going to help then I have no choice but to do it myself."

"And what are you going to do about it?" Blake asked.

"I'm been thinking when I was out cold that my fear is somehow connected to all of this." said Daniel

"What?" said RWBY all at once.

"Look think about it. I been having strange dreams every time I do something to get rid of it. Some of it are my past while some of it are things I don't remember happening. What if those are my memories? What if I clear my fear? Will I remember something that will make me recognize Shadow? I'm am now dedicated to ridding this fear once and for all. With or without your help." said Daniel as he went to stand up. "I don't care how much you want to know my past. That's a subject I won't talk about."

Daniel then started to walk away.

"Just tell us." said Ruby.

"No."

"Can at least you give us a clue or something."

Daniel stopped to think.

"Look I know I need your help for this but my past is horrible. If I tell you guys something about it will you leave me alone and help me for now. I promise I'll tell you someday when I feel like you should know but until then please."

Team RWBY looked at each other and nodded.

"Shadow was right about one thing. This bandanna belong to somebody and that person was not the only life I lost that day. Now leave me alone for now. I need to rest it's been non stop for me and I just might explode."

Daniel walked off leaving only Team RWBY. Blake and Weiss also walked away but when Yang was about to Ruby stopped her.

"What is it Rubes?" asked Yang.

"You seem to enjoy that hug with Daniel." said Ruby.

"But that was because we was worried about him." said Yang who was blushing.

"You seem to worried about him the most."

"Well I-"

"Yang please be honest to me as your sister. Are you sure you don't like Daniel?"

Yang sighed in defeat as her face was red. "Yes I like him."

"That's awesome!"

"But I'm worried he doesn't feel the same way."

"Nonsense! I'm sure he feels the same way. He's just too shy to admit it and remember what I told you before. I'll make it happen."

"Thanks Rubes." Yang said smiling.

* * *

About a few days went by and Daniel did nothing but rest while keeping an eye on Jaune. Nobody really bother Daniel and didn't try to annoy him or anything in that matter. After a few days went by everybody took a field trip to Forever Fall.

"Yes, students, the forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful. But we are not here to sight-see. Professor Peach has asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest, and I'm here to make sure none of you die while doing so." said Goodwitch.

"Why do I have a feeling that's there a but or however." thought Daniel as he was walking with Team RWBY.

"Each of you is to gather one jar's worth of red sap. However..."

"Yep there it is." thought Daniel

"This forest is full of the creatures of Grimm, so be sure to stay by your teammates. We will rendezvous back here by 4 o'clock. Have fun!" said Goodwitch.

Daniel was about to walk off with his team when he seen Jaune trying to sneak away from Cardin

"Come on, buddy - let's go!" said Cardin after he spot him.

Daniel decided to follow him but was stopped when Team RWBY saw him and Daniel went with them.

"Sorry Jaune just hold out for a little bit longer." thought Daniel as he grab a jar and started to fill it up.

After filling up his jar he seen Jaune and Cardin going up to a hill. Daniel looked and seen Team RWBY was distracted so he left them to follow Jaune and the others, while he hid in the trees so nobody could find him.

"Cardin, wh-what's going on?" Daniel heard Jaune said.

"Payback." Cardin said.

"Pyrrha...? Wh-what are you-?"

"That's the girl. Red-haired know-it-all, thinks she's so smart and while we're at it that stupid coward Daniel after we find him for making a fool of me."

"Ain't my fault I bested you in combat." thought Daniel

Alright, boys... Last night, old Jaune here managed to round up an entire box of Rapier Wasps, and now, we're gonna put him to work." said Cardin who had the box.

"I wonder what that was for." thought Daniel.

"Now, according to one of the essays you wrote for me last week, these nasty things love sweets. I'm thinking it's time we teach her and that wimp a thing or two."

"And you're gonna do it."

 **"** Do what?"

Cardin give Jaune the two jars.

"Hit her with the sap and find that wimp and hit him too! Either that, or I'll have a chat with Goodwitch, and you'll be on the first one out of Beacon."

"Not if I had to say something about it." thought Daniel as he prepared to zap the jars.

"No."

"What did you say?"

"You can do it Jaune." thought Daniel as his electricity vanish

"I said... NO!"

Jaune then threw the jar at Cardin and was now cover in sap. _  
_

"Oh, you've done it now..."

Daniel just watched as Jaune was starting to get beaten up but he know this was Jaune battle and not his even though he wants to break every bone Cardin had.

"You know that wasn't very smart, Jauney boy. I'm gonna make sure they send you back to mommy in teeny tiny pieces."

"I don't care what you do to me... but you are not messing with my team and my friend."

"At times like this I'm reminded why he is the team leader." thought Daniel.

"What? You think talk like that makes you tough? You think you're a big strong man now?"

"More then you'll ever be." thought Daniel. "I mean blackmailing somebody is just wrong."

As Cardin was about to strike but something unbelievable happen. A bright light came and protected him from the blown with Cardin crying out in pain. Jaune was also fully healed and was glowing white.

"Congrates Jaune that was you aura or could that be his semblance?" thought Daniel who was impressed.

But Jaune victory was short lived when one of Cardin goons kicked him in the back and was now on his stomach as Cardin approach him.

"Let's see how much of a man you really are..."

As Cardin was about to make the blow a growl was heard.

"Oh man, Karma is catching up to them in a big way." thought Daniel as he recognize the growl.

The team turns around and sees a large paw crash onto the scene, belonging to a huge Ursa who had dozens of jagged spikes sticking out from its wide back. It leaps forward and stands over them. It roars at Cardin while the others ran away leaving Cardin, Jaune, and Daniel.

"A major Ursa! Been a while since I fought one of them." thought Daniel.

Due to the sap the Ursa was attacking Cardin and was leaving Jaune alone. Cardin tried to fight back but the Ursa swipe away his weapon. The Ursa roared and Daniel still stayed in his spot.

"Like I said before, it's your battle Jaune. But if your battle goes wrong, I'll step in so for now good luck. **"**

* * *

When the Ursa roared everybody in Team RWBY/NPR heard it.

"Did you guys hear that?" asked Ruby.

That's when they seen the remaining members of Team CRDL are seen running away from the roar.

"Ursa! Ursa!" yelled one of them and ran into Yang.

"What?! Where?" asked Yang.

"Back there! It's got Cardin!"

"Jaune!" said Pryyha.

"Yang! You and Blake, go get Professor Goodwitch!

"Me, Weiss, and Daniel..."

"Daniel?"

Everybody looked around and seen that he was missing.

"He probably went towards the noise without us." said Blake.

"Then I'm going too." said Yang.

"No go get the Professor with Blake." said Ruby.

"But-"

"He'll be okay, this is Daniel we're talking about."

"Okay fine."

Yang and Blake ran off.

"You two, go with them! There could be more!" said Pryyha as Ren and Nora ran with them.

* * *

Daniel was watching Cardin struggle with the Ursa which made Daniel almost feel sorry for him...almost. That's when he notice Pryyha, Weiss, and Ruby enters the scene.

"Oh, no!" said Pryyha.

They watch as the Ursa leans over Cardin ready to strike but was only to be blocked by Jaune's shield. Jaune started to struggle with it and Weiss was about to jump in and help but was stopped by Pryyha.

"Wait!" said Pryyha who stopped Weiss.

Jaune takes the shield out from the Ursa's paw and slashes at its stomach, causing the Ursa to try and crush him. Jaune rolls out of the way and jumps over its swipe at his feet, but he is unprepared for when the Ursa attack him in midair. Jaune landed but went back on his feet and charges again. The Ursa knocks Jaune behind it when he tries for a attack, and he looks at the scroll in his shield to find out that his Aura level is in the red. He gets angry again and starts to run at the Ursa as it also begins to dash towards him. As they are just about to clash. Pyrrha sees that Jaune has left himself completely open to the Ursa's attack, and lifts her hand. Just as the Ursa is about to hit him, Jaune's shield lift up to block the swipe. Jaune then use his sword and cut off the Ursa head.

"Great job Jaune, I knew you had it in you, even if Pryyha helped a little." thought Daniel as he move his head to the others to listen in.

"Uhhh... What?" said Ruby as she turn to face Pryyha.

"How did you...?" asked Weiss

"Well, Ruby has her speed, you have your glyphs, Daniel has electricity. My Semblance is polarity." said Pryyha

"Whoa, you can control poles..."

Daniel face palm himself after hearing that.

"No, you dunce! It means she has control over magnetism!"

"Magnets are cool, too..."

"Wait, where are you going?" asked Weiss as Pryyha was leaving.

"Yeah! We gotta tell them what happened!"

"We could... Or perhaps we could keep it our little secret? I'm pretty sure Daniel would agree too."

"What?"

Pryyha then pointed to Daniel as he jump out of his hiding spot and walked towards them.

"How long were you there?"

"Enough to know you have a great leader." said Daniel smiling of knowing something they don't.

"What do you mean?"

"It's a story for another time." said Daniel as he turn to watch Jaune.

Jaune put away from his weapon and walked towards Cardin offering his hand.

"Holy Oum, Jaune!" said Cardin as he accept his hand.

"Don't ever mess with my team, my friends ever again. Got it?" said Jaune with a threaten tone.

Jaune then walked away from Cardin as Daniel and the others smiled.

"See I told you." said Daniel as he too walked away.

* * *

Later that night Daniel found Jaune outside looking at Beacon.

"So you finally stood your ground." said Daniel as he walked toward Jaune.

"W-What do you mean?" said Jaune.

"I heard everything that night."

"What?!"

"Don't worry your secret safe with me. I just wanted to give you a word of advice."

"And what's that?"

"You should count on your friends more. I know how you feel about doing things yourself. I was like that when I had nightmares or problems. I also try to do myself without asking for help but coming here my friends taught me that not everything I had to do with to be by myself. With my friends I feel more alive then I was before. I know you want to get stronger by yourself but remember it never hurts to ask."

Jaune stood there thinking about what Daniel had said as he walked away.

"Just take my advice to heart."

Daniel then walked pass Pryyha who nodded to her as he walk away to his room.

"Hey Sparky! Where were you?" asked Yang when Daniel enter the room.

"Just having a chat with Jaune." said Daniel who went to sitting down on his desk. "Now that I'm rested and feeling calm, it's time to start working on my fear."

"It's only been a few days since we encounter Shadow, shouldn't you just rest for a little bit?" asked Ruby.

"No. I'm serious about focusing all my time on ridding this." said Daniel as he cross his arms

"Even the best of people needs a rest. You been though a lot for the past week." said Blake

"No."

"You're not going to rest no matter what we say." said Weiss

"Correct."

Team RWBY looked at each other and then to Yang who nodded to her.

"Well Sparky, you leave us no choice. For winning against you, I command you to rest for a whole week."

"What!?" said Daniel.

"You heard me. Starting tomorrow for a whole week you have to take a break from all this mayhem and relax. Remember you have to do anything I say."

"But. I...Fine you win." said Daniel as he lower his head in defeat. "I hate all of you at the moment."

"Come on you know you love us." teased Yang

"Love is a strong word." said Daniel as he got off his chair and onto his bed. "I'm going to sleep."

And just like that Daniel was asleep. Unaware that this will be his last week to relax...before everything changes for him.

* * *

 **Author: That's it for Chapter 10.**

 **Daniel: Congratulations on writing 10 chapters.  
**

 **Author: It's nothing that special.**

 **Daniel: I know but still. Why do I have to be defeated by Shadow so fast?**

 **Author: Don't worry a proper fight is going to happen in the future but I wanted this to happen for the plot.**

 **Daniel: It better  
**

 **Author: Until then see you next chapter**


	13. Chapter 11: Relaxation Part 1

**Author: Hello and welcome to Chapter 11. Daniel isn't here at the moment so let's just dive into the story  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Relaxation Part 1**

 **Day 1  
**

' _Why is it that when I want to relax, crazy things happen and when I want to take action, I have to relax_.' thought Daniel as he got up from his bed. ' _Does life hates me?'_

After yawning and stretching, he realized something was up because when he open up his eyes all he seen is pitch darkness. He took a deep breath and put his eyes on his hands and notice something was tied around his eyes.

"Ruby, Yang, Blake, Weiss?" said Daniel.

"Yes." he heard Ruby say.

"Why in Oum name did you put a blindfold on me?"

"You're suppose to relax so why not surprise you in the morning." he heard Yang say.

"Well I'm not surprised." said Daniel.

"Don't worry we still have six days left to surprise you." he heard Ruby say.

"Remind me again why am I'm friends with you?" asked Daniel which earned him a punch from somebody but didn't know due to the blindfold.

"Because you talked to us on the first day." he heard Yang say.

"To be fair you would have killed me if I didn't and I'm starting to regret it." said Daniel as he got another punch from who he suspected was Yang. "Are you going to take off my blindfold now?"

"Nope!" said Blake.

"Do I have to do it myself."

"Yep!" said Weiss.

"And how is this suppose to make me relax?"

"It'll be fun to try to get off. I made sure Yang tied it real hard." said Ruby

"Is this my bandanna?"

"No of course not." said Blake.

"Good."

Daniel unleash his wristblades and cut off the blindfold he had on making him able to see again.

"You're no fun." said Yang after Daniel removed his blindfold.

"Your right I'm pretty sure people just loved to be blinded for no good reason." said Daniel in a sarcastic tone as he cross his arms again. "So anymore surprises I should know?"

"Then what's the point of it being a surprise if you know?"

"I hate life right now." Daniel said.

* * *

After all the classes where over Daniel walked out but stopped when he saw his team walking up to him. Daniel used his semblance and bolted straight to the dorm. When he got there he grab one of his games, his ipod, and left. Daniel looked around and climb up a tall tree and lay down listening to his music and playing.

' _Now this is relaxing.'_ thought Daniel who was playing Persona 4 Dancing All Night on his Vita.

~All I see is shattered pieces I can't keep it hidden like a secret I can't look away!~

He turned off his music after he saw movement around him. He looked around the tree and seen nobody. Daniel sighed and turn his music back thinking he was only imaging it on but was tackled by somebody from behind.

"You think you could hide from us? I mean how many times do we have to chase you?" asked the voice.

Daniel moved his head and see it was Yang.

"To be honest yes and as long as you keep torturing me." said Daniel as he try to get up. "Can you get off me now?"

"Not until the others arrived."

"You're thinking I'll try to escape?"

"Yep."

"You thought right but you forgot one thing."

"And what's that?"

"You shouldn't try to touch lighting." said Daniel as he release electricity like in the battle shocking her causing her to get off Daniel.

Daniel quickly got up and bolted away before Yang could recover but was stopped when he run into the others.

"Where do you think your going?" said Ruby who was wearing rubber gloves along with Blake and Weiss.

"Not rubber." said Daniel as he was now being held captive by them.

"Okay we re-capture Daniel, so it's on to phase two of day one." said Ruby

 _'I just want to cry now. Six more days of this AND THE FIRST DAY ISN'T OVER YET!'_ thought Daniel as he shouted in his mind.

"Okay what's next." said Daniel.

* * *

"Where are we going?" asked Daniel who was walking around in a forest with Team RWBY.

"You'll find out Sparky." said Yang.

"And we're here." said Ruby who stopped after a few more minutes if walking.

"You took me to a cliff." said Daniel who was looking down at the cliff. "That's pretty deep and what are we doing here?"

"Simple you're going to jump." said Yang.

"...Okay." said Daniel who was now at the tip of the cliff.

"Wait you're actually okay with this?" asked Weiss

"You'll be surprised what me and my dad did when I was young. This is just child play. Watch."

Daniel turned to face the team and leaned back causing him to fall off the cliff. Everybody run and watched as Daniel fall. In the air Daniel put on his goggles and shoot some lighting into the air. After that he then shoot a arrow into the air and did some air tricks like spinning. He then landed on the ground on his feet and the lighting he shoot earlier lighten up making a lighting bolt symbol in the air. Daniel then shoot the arrow he shot earlier which fill in the middle of the symbol with lighting dust making it look like a real lighting bolt which shocked and amazed the girls.

"Wow." said Ruby

"It's like a firework but better." said Yang.

"It must have took quite some time to pull off." said Blake.

"He can do this and yet he can't stand in a crowd." said Weiss. "But it is pretty."

"I'm going to ignore that first part but thanks." Everybody turned around and see Daniel standing there. "Okay I had to admit that was fun. So what's next?"

"Just exactly what did you do with your dad?" asked Yang.

"I can tell you stories." said Daniel as he pats her on the back. "So is there anything else or are we going home now?"

"Well we were expecting this to be longer because we thought you would try to struggle so I guess we're going home." said Ruby.

"Alright I guess I'll meet you there." said Daniel as he left the forest with his semblance. When he got back and waited for the others it was nighttime.

Instead of going to sleep, Daniel waited until everybody was asleep and went outside. When he was out there he set up a row of target practice in a straight line in the pitch black dark. Daniel stand in a spot and took out his bow and crossbow. Daniel closed his eyes and breath as he took aim. He fired both his crossbow and quickly switch to his bow and fired 3 arrows at the same time. He then started to walk up to the targets and looked at it. All the arrows he fired was on the bulls eye of each one.

"Glad to see my accuracy haven't gone rusty." Daniel said as he took the arrows out of the targets.

"How can you do that?"

Daniel looked and can see Yang standing next to a tree.

"What do you mean?" asked Daniel as he walked up to her, putting away his weapons.

"How can you hit all the targets in the dark at such a perfect accuracy?"

"Like I said before you be surprised what me and my dad did."

"And yet he didn't try to help you out."

"Oh he tried but he later decided to have fun with me by taking me out to adventurous places since I liked adventure."

"I thought your fear is gone only in battle?"

"That's why we only did things that was just the two of us like jumping off cliffs or walking into dark spooky places, and fighting Grimms."

"It sounded like you had a fun time with him, You must be lucky, I mean I would love to do those kind of things."

"Am I?" asked Daniel who looked down.

"Oops my bad, I didn't mea-"

"No it's okay." Daniel said as he cut her off. "I know you didn't mean too... I'm going to bed now."

Daniel vanish without saying another word while Yang was mentality slapping herself.

' _Nice going Yang, you just had to say something like that._ ' thought Yang.

* * *

 **Day 2  
**

"Okay the blindfold failed so let's start with plan B." said Ruby as the rest of the team gather up and was ready to try and surprise Daniel again.

"And what's Plan B?" asked Weiss.

"Quite simple really." said Ruby who dig in her drawer and took out the whistle from the first day.

Ruby looked at the others and shush them as she approach Daniel who was sleeping in his bed with his back turned. She was about to blow into the whistle when...

"Ruby I swear if you blow that whistle, you will never see a cookie in your life again." said Daniel who turned around with his eyes still close.

Ruby stopped and put the whistle behind her back and whistle.

"Yeah that's what I thought." Daniel said as he got up. "Good morning and looks like second attempt failed."

"And five more to try." said Yang.

"Let's just get this day over with."

After class was over, Daniel didn't see his team so he went outside and listen to his music. Daniel looked around and found a nice spot and sat down. He close his eyes and started to relax.

' _Just. About."_ thought Daniel.

He heard noises coming from the bushes behind him.

' _Now'_

A few people who were Yang and Blake jumped out of it and went to attack Daniel who simply lay down dodging them.

"You guys are starting to get sloppy." said Daniel as he got up and removed his headphones.

"Oh please we beat you once." said Yang.

"Only because I miss with your hair. That's a mistake I won't repeat twice." said Daniel who took out his wristblades. "So this is today's fun thing, fighting me."

"No just distracting you." said Blake.

"Say what?"

That's when he heard beeping coming from the girl scrolls which made them smile.

"Have fun." said Yang who waved as she and Blake left.

"Why do I have a bad feeling something is happening at the dorm?" said Daniel as he decided to go to his room.

When he got to the dorm he enter and was shocked of what he seen. All of his games where gone along with his consoles. He stood there twitching as lighting starts to gather. He went outside and took a deep breath.

"RWBYYYYY!" yelled Daniel who didn't care who was listening to him. When he was done yelling he stood there as he made a evil grin.

' _Fear._ _Elise. Shadow. Force. Relax. Surprise._ _Games._ ' thought Daniel.

Thunderstorms started to gather around Beacon which was suppose to be a sunny day. Daniel started to laugh maliciously as his right eye turn yellow and he made another evil grin.

"Nobody and I mean nobody comes between me and my games. They are going learn the true meaning of fear that will make messing with Yang hair seem harmless. They better pray to Oum that I won't find them."

* * *

"Odd it was suppose to be sunny today." said Ruby who was looking outside along with the others including JNPR who were asked to help out with hiding Daniel games.

"Just ignore it Rubes and focus on Daniel games. You know you learn a few things while digging thought people stuff. Who knew he loved RPG games." said Yang who standing right next to her.

"I don't know, aren't you guys pushing his buttons a little too much?" asked Jaune.

"Relax vomit boy, you know he's harmless. He couldn't hurt a fly unless he's in combat." said Yang.

"I don't know it just feels like something bad going to happen." said Jaune.

"I think your overthinking Jaune." said Pryyha.

Before somebody could say anything else they all heard thunder striking.

"That's odd." said Blake as the thunder continued.

"What?" asked Weiss.

"It sounds like it was coming from inside not outside." said Blake.

"Don't be rid-

That's when they all hear a loud crash which was coming from the hall.

-iculously" said Weiss

They heard footsteps coming towards them along with laughter.

"Where are you?" they all heard a voice say.

"Hold me Yang." said Ruby who jump into Yang arms.

Soon they all heard a crash as the door broke. Somebody started to stepped out of the door which revealed to be Daniel who right eye was yellow and had lighting everywhere around him.

"HERE'S DANIEL!" said Daniel who eye was twitching and walking towards them with his wristblades out and was laughing. "You think you can hide from me? Now you will PAY!"

"Run?" asked Ruby.

"Run!" yelled Jaune.

Everybody split up and ran off as Daniel just stood there and laugh.

"You can run but you can't hide." said Daniel as every single light turn off. "Now who's the first victim?"

* * *

"Okay I'm starting to think we overdone it." said Ruby who was running.

"STARTING!" yelled Weiss who was running next to her.

"Okay okay. It was a bad idea to begin with. Happy now?"

"WE'RE BEING CHASE BY A MANIAC! WHAT DO YOU THINK!"

"Ummm..."

"Just shut up and run faster."

That's when they hear something clawing on the walls behind them. They turned around and seen nothing unusual.

"I guess it was nothing." said Ruby who didn't know Daniel was right behind them.

"I. See. You." said Danie with a evil grin.

"RUN!" yelled Weiss after they jumped.

Ruby and Weiss run as fast as they could while Daniel laugh again as he disappear into the darkness.

"Run run run as fast as you can, you can't hide because I'm Daniel."

* * *

"Never thought I see the day when Daniel snapped." said Yang who was running along side with Blake.

"Actually I thought he was going to snap someday." said Blake.

"Well we did push him a little too hard, I mean there's that Shadow guy and how angry he was when he told him to relax and now we took his games."

"Maybe we should leave him alone tomorrow if we survive this."

"You're sounding like we won't make it."

"Oh no she's right."

Yang and Blake stopped in their tracks when they saw Daniel appeared in front of them. He smiled and walked towards as he took out his wristblades.

"First I'm going to cut that hair of yours Yang and then I'm going to burn every single book of Ninja of Love in existence Blake."

Blake shiver in fear and Yang grab a hold of her hair.

"You wouldn't dare." Blake and Yang said at the same time.

Daniel laugh. Try me and was walking towards them as Blake and Yang run for their lives.

* * *

"Okay I didn't expect Daniel to break this much, I know he would be as least mad but this is ridiculous." Jaune said who was running with his whole team.

"Well he did tell us he had a stressful week." Pryyha said.

"Let's just hope he went after somebody else." Jaune said.

"But this is so much fun running." Nora said.

"Nora! Not now." Ren said.

"Okay." Nora said.

"No she's right this is fun."

Daniel stepped out of the shadows and charged straight towards them with his lighting. "REVENGE!"

* * *

Ruby and Weiss kept running until they were in a room and discover Yang and Blake. They looked at each and made a group hug happy that everybody was alive until...

"Where's Team JNPR?" asked Ruby.

"Something came up."

Everybody look and seen Daniel as he threw some weapons. The weapons he threw were Nora's hammer and Pryyha's Sniper Rifle.

"What did you do to them?!" yelled Ruby.

"Don't worry you'll join them soon." said Daniel as more lighting gather around him and onto his hands as he aim at them.

"Say goodbye Team RWBY. Any last words?"

"Ruby I'm sorry for calling you a dunce all those times." said Weiss

"And I'm sorry for hiding cookies under your bed Weiss." said Ruby.

"WHAT!"

"I'm sorry for not being social enough." said Blake

"And finally I'm sorry for pushing you too far Sparky, I didn't mean too because I l-

Daniel then interrupt by beginning to laugh. Not in the the evil way but in a normal way.

"I-I-I can't take it anymore." said Daniel who was still laughing as all his lighting disappear and his right eye turn back to normal. "You should have seen the look of your faces. It was priceless."

"Wait wait wait what?!" said Weiss.

"You mean-" said Blake.

"It was a JOKE!" said Yang.

"Yep. I mean it was tough acting like that and I almost got too scared to do this but it was worth it." said Daniel.

"But what about Jaune and the others?" asked Ruby.

"We're right here."

Everybody turn and seen them walked out of a door while Daniel high fives all of them.

"And I believe somebody owes me 40 lien." said Daniel as Pryyha put it in his hand. "Told you it would work."

"Could everybody wait for a moment and explain what's going on." said Weiss.

"Alright sure. It's quite simple really. I know you girls would one day steal my games and hid them from me so I asked Team JNPR to do something. When that day comes I would act like a psycho and JNPR would disappear and I would have some of their weapons. Since so much had happen to me in the past few weeks, this would seem more believable. Pryyha here thought you wouldn't fall for it but I proved her wrong."

"I'm going to kill you Sparky." said Yang.

"Why? It was just a joke like the time you blindfolded me or was about to blow a whistle in my ear. Plus nobody got injured and I feel more relax. Oh and I already found all the games you hid on me." said Daniel.

Daniel then realized that all of Team RWBY was surrounding him.

"Umm girls what are you doing?" asked Daniel as he started to laugh nervously.

"Should we do it?" Weiss asked.

"Yes let's kill him." Blake said

"Sorry Sparky, but your history." Yang said

"Let's get him Team RWBY." Ruby said

"Oh would you look at the time, I better get going." said Daniel as he bolted out of the room.

"We'll find you Daniel. We always do!" yelled Yang as they started to chase him.

"Good luck this time!" Daniel yelled back as he continued running.

"You have to go back to the dorm eventually!" Blake yelled.

"I guess you'll see me tomorrow!"

Team JNPR stood where they were and laugh as this situation continued.

"We have some weird friends." Jaune said.

"Yeah but they're fun." Nora said.

After being chase and hiding from them, Daniel went back to his dorm as everybody was sleeping. Daniel was relieved after seeing nobody was sleeping in his bed. Daniel changed into his PJ and went to sleep, ready for a whole new day.

* * *

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" asked Blake as everybody was gather up around Daniel's bed who was sleeping under his covers.

"He needs to pay so why not give him a good wake up call." said Yang as she turn to Weiss. "Already let's do this."

Weiss took out her rapier and use her dust to freeze Daniel solid.

"Surprise!" yelled Ruby.

They all started to laugh until the bathroom door begin to open and a person walked behind him.

"What are you doing?"

"Hey Sparky we're just teaching Sparky a lesson by freezing him solid."

"Plus this is a good way to surprised him." Ruby said.

"And for revenge for yesterday." Blake said.

"I'm pretty sure I froze him good." Weiss said.

"Oh okay, I'm heading to class okay. See ya." Daniel said as he waved and walked away. When he reached the hall he counted.

' _3, 2, 1.'_ Daniel thought.

"DANIEL!"

"And that's my cue." Daniel said as he ran off to class being chase.

After classes were over Daniel spend the day playing him games and relaxing. He was surprised to see that his friends didn't try anything on him. He guess that they decided to leave him alone or plan something bigger but at the moment he didn't care for as long as he can relax, he's good. Unfortunately his relaxation was put to an end when he received a text on his scroll from Ozpin.

"This better be good." Daniel said as he enter Ozpin office.

"Scythe, come on in." Ozpin said as he took a sip from his coffee. "I'll make this brief, do you now why I call you?"

"No." Daniel said after sitting down.

"Well you do recall your a solo member but also a member of RWBY, correct."

"Yes."

"Well starting tomorrow you'll be starting your first solo mission."

Daniel smiled as he got up. "What's the mission?"

* * *

 **Author: That's the end of Chapter 11. Anyways I'm hoping to have one last chapter up before the new year but in case I don't I would like to wish you all a Happy Holiday and a new year. Please review since it helps out and if you have any questions about the story or characters feel free to ask. Until then see you next chapter**


	14. Chapter 12: Relaxation on Hold

**Before we start the chapter I would like to apologize for the wait. I been busy on writing one of my other story for Fairy Tail and I'm currently writing a new OC story for Persona 4 and I had writer block for this chapter so it's not the best. Anyways please enjoy this chapter. This was going to be longer but I had to scrap some scenes  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Relaxation On Hold  
**

 **Day 3 Continued**

"I'm getting my first solo mission?" Daniel asked as he was standing in front of Ozpin at his office.

"Yes Scythe." Ozpin said as he took another sip from his coffee.

"You know what just call me Daniel, it's weird being address like my father so what is it about?"

"Very well Daniel, there's been a recent breakout of Grimm in a small forest near Vale called Vine Forest...

"Vine Forest." Daniel said as he sat back down.

"Have you been there before?"

"Yeah I been there with my father but that place is suppose to be Grimm free."

"That's what we thought too and so far we don't know why there is Grimm."

"And you want me to eliminate the threat?"

"Correct."

"But why just send me?"

"This is just a small outbreak and we don't need many people for it. This is nothing but a simple task that suits you."

"When do I start?"

"Tomorrow at 4:30 p.m."

"Is there anything else I should know?"

"Although this is a solo job you are allow to bring one person from your other team but you can go by yourself."

"I'll keep that in mind." Daniel said as he got up and walked away to the door.

Daniel walked away and left to the dorm as he think about tomorrow mission. He went to open the door but something happen caused him to stop.

"It's lock, why didn't I see that coming." Daniel said as he removed his hands from the knob. "Girls open up!"

"No this is payback!" Yang yelled.

"I have some news about a mission!"

Daniel started to hear talking as they discuss about it.

"You can tell us tomorrow!"

Daniel sighed as he speak again. "Okay I will ask you one more time let me in or else"

"Go ahead and try us Sparky!"

"I live with them and I still don't understand them. Women." Daniel said as he walked down the hall preparing for plan B. "Good thing I know one of their weakness."

* * *

"What do you think Daniel doing?" Yang asked.

"Why do you ask?" Ruby asked back.

"He said 'or else' and yet he tried nothing for 30 minutes."

"She does have a point." Blake said as she stop reading her book

"Maybe he was bluffing." Ruby suggested.

"We all seen what he can pull off, I doubt it." Weiss said thinking back about yesterday.

"We should keep our guard up." Blake said.

"Come on we just locked him out, he's not going to do anything crazy just to get in." Yang said.

"You think he would just teleport in." Ruby said.

"No I think he is fast as lighting not teleport...I think." Yang said

"Wait didn't he say he could travel though electricity?" Blake asked who put down her book.

"So he simply could have travel though the wall then what is he doing right now?" Weiss asked.

"It can't be or else he simply would have gotten in. Now my head hurts thinking about it. Remind me to ask him about his semblance again because right now I'm confused." Yang said as she put her hand on her forehead and sat down.

The conversation was cut when everybody started to smell something coming from the hall. Yang, Weiss, and Blake froze after knowing what the smell was.

"That smells like-" Yang said but was cut off.

"COOKIES!" Ruby yelled as she charged at the door but was being held by the others.

"Don't do it, it's a trap you dunce." Weiss said.

"Ignored the smell." Yang said.

They then started to hear Daniel talked from the hall.

"Open the door Ruby and you get all 8...7 cookies."

"HANDS OFF THE COOKIES!" yelled Ruby as the rest started to struggle holding on to her.

"Can't hold on much longer." Yang said.

Soon the girls let go which resulted in Ruby opening the door and the girls collapsing on her. When they got up, all they seen was a plate of cookies on the ground.

"Wait a minute where's Sparky?" Yang asked as they looked around the hall.

Daniel then appeared in front of the door and was now behind them.

"I'm right here."

Doing that caused them to jump expect for Ruby who was wolfing down the cookies that was on the plate. Before the girls could say anything Ruby spoke.

"These. Are. DELICIOUS!" Ruby said as she continued to eat them. "Where did you get these?"

"I umm actually made them myself." Daniel said in a quiet nervous voice looking away rubbing his neck.

"Wait you made them?!" Ruby said in a surprised voice.

"Y-Y-Yeah so?"

"Really Sparky?" Yang said as she looked at the cookies plate. "Can I try one?"

Ruby then hissed as she grabbed all of the cookies. "They're mine."

"Actually I have some right here that I was going to save for later but you three could have them." Daniel said as he put his hands in his pockets and brought out the cookies which were in a bag. He then toss it to Yang and the others who tried it.

"These are really good." Blake said.

"Pretty good for somebody like you." Weiss said.

"What can't you do?" Yang asked.

"Stop it you're embarrassing me." Daniel said as he was still looking away blushing.

"Didn't you say something about mission?" Blake asked after she was done eating the cookie.

"Yeah." Daniel said as his blush faded and face them. "Tomorrow I'll be going to Vale and head to Vine Forest. There's been a small outbreak of Grimm for some strange reason and I have to eliminate them."

"By yourself?" Yang asked.

"Yes and No. One of you are allow to come with me but it's optional. So do any of you want to come with me and slay some Grimms?"

Yang smiled at her as she raised her hands. "When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow at 4:30 pm. Meet me at the airships." Daniel said as he was about to walk off.

"Also one more thing."

"Yes?"

"Your semblance is electricity."

"Been saying that since the beginning but yeah."

"What can you do again?"

"I can fire lighting but I barely do that, Go as fast as lighting as well as quick reflexes, use lighting burst, travel though lighting...

"But if you can do that then why didn't you simple travel though the wall to get in the room instead of getting Ruby to?"

Daniel stood there for a minute until he started to slightly laugh and scratch his cheek. "Oops I completely forgot I could do that."

That answer caused all of the girls to fall down in surprised as Daniel continued to laugh and walked into the room to prepare for tomorrow.

* * *

 **Day 4**

After going though another failed attempt by Team RWBY to surprise him when he woke up, he went though the day normally until the classes were over. Daniel went to the dorm and put on his combat clothes and stock up on arrows before heading to the airship. When he got there, he waited for a few minutes before Yang showed up.

"Ready to go?" Daniel asked.

Ready as always Sparky." Yang replied.

Daniel and Yang stepped on the airship as it set off to Vale.

"Sparky?"

"What is it Yang?"

"Since it's just the two of us, would you mind-"

"No." Daniel said flatly.

"I didn't even finish what I was saying."

"Were you about to ask me about my past?"

"...Yes."

"That's what I thought."

"Come on, please tell me."

"How many times must I say no. I keep telling you, that day will always haunt me and it's a horrible experience I don't wish to talk about to just anybody."

"So you still don't trust me? I'm hurt." Yang said.

"You're pushing my limit."

"How about I ask-"

"Tuning you out..." Daniel said as he put on his headphones. "...Starting now."

"You're still no fun." Yang said but Daniel replied by tapping his earbuds.

After leaving the airship Yang tried to ask another question.

"What song are you listening too?"

Daniel didn't replied.

"I'll have to find out myself." Yang said as she snatched one of Daniel's earbuds and put it into her ear.

"Hey!"

~Forget the fear it's just a crutch that tries to hold you back and turn your dreams to dust. All you need to do is just trust~

"You should really take some of your songs to advice." Yang said as she give Daniel the earbud back.

"Haha very funny. Now leave me alone."

"It ain't my fault I'm just trying to have a conversation."

"You did try to start the conversation by asking me about my past."

"Alright finding new topic-"

"Yang would it be alright for you to stay quiet until after this mission is over, I just need some time to think about something."

"Something bugging you Sparky?"

"Yes I'm thinking about why there's an outbreak of Grimm in that forest. I been there before with my Father and never have I seen a Grimm in that forest."

"Do you know what type of Grimm it is?"

"No Ozpin never told me what type of Grimm so we'll find out the hard way."

"I like surprises unlike a certain somebody I know."

"Dunking water on people isn't the best thing for a surprise. You're lucky I rolled off the bed in time or else you would have felt my fury and water would have been more painful."

"You should have told us that would have happen."

"You're right I should have expected my friends to drop a bucket of water on me while I'm sleeping, I guess I had a pretty weird friend few years back but at least she **respected** my privacy."

"Come on that surprise this morning was 'buckets' of fun."

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _"Come on hurry up the fireworks are starting."_

 _"Daniel we have time so don't worry."_

 _"But I like getting there early."_

 _"Why don't you use your semblance?"_

 _"Because I want the three of us there at the same time."_

 _"But we need a rest I know it's 'shocking' but it's true."_

 _"I really hate your puns."_

 _"You hate my puns? 'Watts' up with that?"_

 _"That's it you're going down B-"_

* * *

Daniel tried to hide that pain he got from Yang pun and continued to walk.

"It wasn't now let's hurry up."

"Try to get to know a person and this is the thanks I get." Yang mumbled.

After a few more minutes of walking they reached Vine Forest but before they could step in Daniel stopped.

"What's up Sparky?"

Daniel took out Quickbolt and turned it into a sniper as he looked at Yang. "I'm going up a tree and see if I can find where the Grimm's are located though my sniper."

"Where's the fun in that?"

"The element of surprise is the best fun for me."

"Well screw that I'm going in." Yang said as she run into the forest.

"YANG!" Daniel yelled but give up as he run after her as he put on his goggles.

After a few minutes of searching he couldn't find Yang.

' _How can I lose her? I mean I have super speed and this is a small forest._ ' Daniel thought. 'So far e _verything looks normal in the forest so far. The trees are normal, I'm hearing no Grimm and still no signs of Yang.'_

Daniel stop when he heard a noise coming from a bush near him.

"Yang?" Daniel asked as he walk towards it with his wristblades out.

The noise stopped and a Grimm jumped out to attack Daniel as he slashes it in half. When the body fell Daniel walked up to it and check to see what Grimm it is. But when he discover what type he jumped back in fear.

"S-S-Spiders." Daniel said as he started to slowly walk away from it. "Ozpin you trick me you lying son of a-"

That's when another one jump onto Daniel's back as he started to twitch.

"OOOOZZZZPPPPIIIINNNNN!"

* * *

Ozpin was sitting at his desk drinking coffee when he heard a faint yell as he smirk.

"Looks like Daniel just found out what type of Grimm they are." Ozpin said as he went back to drinking his coffee.

* * *

Yang was squishing some Grimm as she heard a loud yell.

"Sparky?" Yang asked as one Grimm try to attack her from behind but punch it.

* * *

Daniel throw the spider onto the ground and repeatably stab it until it was no longer moving.

"I hate spiders. I hate spiders. I HATE spiders. He knew that I have a fear of bugs and spiders but he send me here anyways. Can this day get any worse?" Daniel said as he took some deep breaths but more and more Grimm started to surround him. "I just had to ask."

' _I can do this. These are just spiders but bigger and scarier and... FOCUS! Don't think about them and how they look so just take a deep breath and kill the hell out of them.'_ Daniel though as he took some more deep breaths.

"COME AT ME YOU SPIDER FREAKS!" Daniel yelled as he charged straight at them.

Daniel went to use his wristblades and started to stab each and ever one. Some more tried to jump on his back but he shoot some in the head with his crossbow.

"DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE." Danie yelled again as he started to burn a spider grimm with one of his arrows.

When he was done he looked around and seen all the Grimm were dead as he smile.

"That will teach you, you stupid Grimms. Dumb spider scaring me for all my life."

"Wow overkill much."

Daniel turn and see Yang walking towards him looking at all the dead Grimm.

"That's funny coming from the one who rapidly punch me and send me to the infirmary after I accidentally cut ONE piece of your hair."

"You had it coming."

"Very funny, now come on let's go our job's done."

"So Sparky is afraid of little bugs." Yang said in a teasing tone.

"Yang if your my friend and care about me, DON'T push me on that. I'm not in the mood right now since I been lied to by Ozpin who knew I have a fear of bugs but send me here anyways so stop right now before I lose my mind." Daniel said.

"You seem stress out." Yang said.

"Maybe because I AM!" Daniel yelled. "I'm sorry for that outburst it's just there is a lot of things are going on my life right now and today just made it worse."

"That's why you're suppose to be relaxing."

"It's hard to relax when you have friends who tries to surprise you in the morning and once took all of my games and a faunus name Shadow is on the loose."

"But you did have some fun did you?"

"True but today isn't one of them and those still haven't help out with my stress, I just want to find answers right now."

"Cheer up Sparky, as soon as this week is over you'll feel all better and then we'll help you because this is what friends do." Yang said as she pat his back.

"Thanks Yang." Daniel said as he smile. "You're a good friend."

"Now do you promise to at least enjoy the final three days?"

"I'll try but I just want this week over with."

"Close enough now let's go back."

* * *

 **Day 4 Nighttime**

"He still doesn't know." Shadow said as he chuckle standing on a rooftop in the middle of the night. "I love playing mind games with my prey before I move it for the kill. I'm going to enjoy making him suffer after he discover the truth but until it happens I should go get some more dust."

Shadow jump off the rooftop and onto another as he left to another Dust store unknowing that somebody was following him.

' _I found him but who is he talking about?'_ the girl thought as she begin to chase after Shadow. ' _Maybe I'll find some answers after I follow him."_

When Shadow stop running the girl ran into an alley and continued to watch him. After waiting for a few minutes she seen somebody walk up to him.

' _Is it Pyro or Adam?'_

But the girl was shock and almost blow her cover after seeing it was Roman.

"You're late Roman. Why do your kind always keep me waiting?" Shadow said as he cross his arms.

' _That's not Pyro or Adam.'_ the girl thought as she lean in to see them. ' _If my information is right that's Roman Torchwick but he's a human and Shadow hates working with humans. What's going on?"_

"Don't get so angry dogboy I just needed some back-up."

"I'm all the back-up you need and DON'T call me that again." Shadow growled.

"Yeah but I don't want to risk it after running into Red."

"Red? Did she had a red cloak?"

"Yes."

"Your men was defeated by that girl in the red cloak?" Shadow said as he begin to laugh. "I run into her and her friends not too long ago and took them down no problem and you with a few men lost to her?! I knew your race was weak but I didn't know it was this weak."

"If you took them down no problem how come that Daniel boy still alive?"

' _Daniel?'_ the girl thought.

"I like to play with my prey before killing them." Shadow said.

"That's going to get you kill one day guard dog." Roman said.

"Shut it with the nicknames and let's go rob the darn store already!"

After Shadow and Roman enter the store the girl ran away and begin to call somebody on her scroll.

* * *

A boy is sitting down on a blue mat in a empty room as he was mediating. His mediating was interrupted as his scroll begin to ring. He open his eyes and took a deep breath before answering his scroll.

"What is it?" the boy asked in a calm tone.

"Nice to hear you too." she said.

"Are you calling me to bug or you have a lead."

"I found a lead."

"I'm listening."

"There's been a lot of robberies in at Vale so I went to investigate to see if it's the White Fang's work and it's Shadow."

"If Shadow's at Vale then that means-"

"Bingo. Pyro and Adam will be close by but..."

"But...

"When I follow him, he was working with somebody else."

"Somebody else? You mean like a third party?"

"Yes and it's Roman."

"Roman?! You're saying that the White Fang is working with him?"

"I don't know but something's up and it isn't good."

"Is that all?"

"One more thing, there's some people in Vale that's also attacking the White Fang."

"So there's more of us fighting the White Fang? Do you have any info on them?"

"So far I only heard about two of them. One is a girl in a red cloak but I have no name. The other is a boy name Daniel and Shadow is hunting him down for some strange reason. Also from what I heard they're both kids which mean that they must be enroll in Beacon Academy. "

"Good to know that we're not the only one fighting and this boy must be special if Shadow's hunting him down can you try to get more info about Daniel."

"I'll try but it'll take a while. So what's your next move?"

"I'm heading to Vale. The White Fang are up to something and I need to stop them plus I need to pay those two a visit. They might have some info about the White Fang that we don't have."

"You can leave that to me. I'm transferring to Beacon next week for the tournament so I can find them while I'm there."

"Perfect and I can cover all White Fang locations that's all around Vale. I'll also be there in a week since I need to cut some loose ends here at Atlas."

"Good luck."

The boy made a small grin as he replied. "Of course. See you at Vale and Beacon."

He turn off the scroll as he went back to mediating.

' _I will stop you White Fang. No way am I'm going to let more people suffer like you did to me, for the people and for the Faunus. Watch out because I'm heading to Vale. I'm just glad there's more people like me fighting and whoever is fighting them must be very brave indeed.'_

* * *

 **Day 5  
**

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Blake asked.

"Positive he's going to love it." Yang said as she give her a thumbs up.

"And besides it's just a joke he's not going to hurt us right? Right?" Ruby asked.

"Just to be safe I'm taking a step back." Weiss said as she took a few steps back.

"Lighten up Weiss." Yang said.

"Say that after we find out the consequences." Weiss said.

That's when they started to hear a yawn and saw that Daniel was about to wake up.

' _Oh joy it's the next day I wonder what the girls have in store for me today. Will they set me on fire, I mean they did try to put me on ice or maybe..._ ' Daniel thought as he open his eyes but stop when he looked and seen spiders all around him. ' _...They'll put spiders all around me...'_

"Wow he hadn't freak out maybe he isn't afraid of bugs anymore Yang." Ruby said as they all watch Daniel laying still not making a single movement.

"Give him a second." Yang said.

"AAAHHH!" Daniel yelled as he jumped off his bed and swat off every spider on him as he zap the ones on the ground.

"Told you it would work." Yang said as she high five the rest and continued to watch him.

When he was done, he turn to face everybody as he give them a evil glare.

"Yang." Daniel said in a angry tone.

"Yes."

"You told them didn't you."

"You betcha."

"What did I do this deserve this? Did I did something bad in a past life." Daniel said.

"I think that makes us even for what happen two days ago." Yang said.

"I think?!" Daniel yelled.

"Yep."

"You know what? I give up so just do whatever you want to me today because I'm already sick and tired of today."

"I thought you were going to enjoy the last three days." Yang said.

"That jumped out the window the second he dumped the spiders on me."

"Don't worry we're just going to do something nice and simple." Yang said.

"Sounds to good to be true. What is it?"

"SHOPPING!" the four girls said at the same time.

Daniel looked at his gauntlets and thought about ending it right now by stabbing himself but sighed. "I hate life and life hates me. Let's do it."

* * *

 **That's the end of this chapter but poor Daniel can't seem to get a break in this story. This was a pain to write but I got it done plus I introduce two more OC's who's name is unknown for now but some of you might have an idea who it is and there will be a few more in the future. Sorry there was no OCxYang moment but it's hard for that to happen with Daniel's stress and all but I'll try to add some in future chapters. Next chapter will be Part 2 and after that we'll go right back into the story. Don't forget to review and see you next chapter.  
**


	15. Chapter 13: Relaxation Part 2

**Volume 3 keeps on getting better and better. Sadly for me it's going to take a while to get to volume three since I'm still stick on Volume one but I already have plans of what to write for it and I got to tell you what I have plan is good. Please enjoy Chapter 13 but it's kind of rushed since I want this relaxation over with so we can get on to the main story for Daniel**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Relaxation Part 2**

"Keep moving Sparky." Yang said as they step out of the airship and was at Vale.

"Stop it Yang I'm not going to try to runaway anymore." Daniel said as he step out of the airship.

"And we should believe you why?" Weiss asked.

"I tried escaping you girls many times and I always failed, seriously how do you keep finding me? Do you have a tracker on me or something? I mean I'm as fast as lightning and yet after a few minutes you found me."

"Maybe it's because your predictable." Yang said.

"What?! I am not predictable." Daniel said as he cross his arms.

"Let's see, you use your semblance and then you hide at a tall tree while listening to your music and playing a game, isn't that what you do?" Blake said.

"I don't always do that." Daniel said as the others chuckle.

"Keep telling yourself that Sparky." Yang said. "Now come on let's go shopping!"

Everybody keep walking until when Team RWBY took a left, Daniel took a right.

"Daniel where are you going?" Ruby asked when they realize Daniel took a right instead of a left.

"You better not be trying to escape." Yang said as she was prepared to chase him.

"Relax, if I was I would have use my semblance. I'm just going to this dust shop and pick up some supplies since I'm running low on elemental arrows and I'm fresh out of my explosive arrows."

"I wanted us to go shopping as a team." Ruby said as she pouted.

"How about after I'm done with my things since this morning wasn't the best day for me." Daniel said.

"I can't believe you still haven't gotten over it, we just dumped spiders on you." Yang said

"The same can be said when I scared the daylights out all of you and you try to freeze me solid while sleeping."

"He does have a point." Blake said.

"Not now Blake." Yang said.

"I promise that after I'm done we can go shopping as a team." Daniel said.

"Promise?" Ruby asked.

"Promise." Daniel said as he continued to walk away. "See you later."

Daniel walked off and enter a weapon store as he took out a small list.

"Now that I'm alone I can finally work on improving my weapon." Daniel said as he started to look at his list. "I'm going to need some dust which includes fire, ice, wind, earth, and..."

"Lightning Dust."

"Thanks Ruby." Daniel said.

"No problem."

"..."

"..."

"Let me guess everybody is here."

"Yep."

Daniel turned around and put away his list as he seen the rest standing behind him.

"Why are you here?" Daniel asked accepted that he can never catch a break even when relaxing.

"Since you won't come with us, we decided to go with you." Ruby said.

"Of course you girls would think of something like that." Daniel said as he sighed. "Can you at least wait outside until I'm done here."

"What's wrong don't want us to know about your not so secret weapon design." Yang said.

"Exactly."

"I don't know why you want it to be a secret. Sounds suspicious if you ask me." Weiss said as she cross her arms.

"Schnee will always be a Schnee." Daniel mumbled who had given up on Weiss since she tried to dig into his personal files.

"What was that?" Weiss asked.

"Nothing, I was just reminding myself something." Daniel said as he picked up some dust. He then proceed to but the dust as the girls started to look at what he bought.

"How come you didn't buy more lightning dust?" Blake asked.

"Excuse me." Daniel said as he give the owner the lien.

"Don't you use dust to help boost your semblance?" Blake asked.

"No, I only use dust for my arrows." Daniel said.

"But dust is really helpful for semblance." Weiss said.

"I just don't, my semblance is already useful enough so I don't think I need to boost it." Daniel said as they walked out of the store.

"Maybe if you did, you could have a slighter chance of winning against us." Yang said

"Please the only reason you won is because I was out of my semblance and you beat me up over cutting one piece of your hair." Daniel said.

"Is that you requesting for a rematch." Yang said.

"Not at the moment but I won't mind fighting you girls one on one." Daniel said. "I won't even try to knock your weapons out so we can see who is the best."

"I'll take you on any day." Yang said.

"But I won't be doing bets again."

"Awww why Sparky?" Yang asked.

"Maybe because last time I did that, I had to relax instead of finding answers."

"How many times must we tell you, we're doing this for your own good." Ruby said.

"I know, it's just hard." Daniel said as they continued to walk until Daniel bumped into somebody which cause the person to fall down.

"S-S-Sorry." Daniel said as he hesitantly offer his hand.

"It's no problem, I wasn't looking where I was going because I'm in a bit of a rush." the girl said after she got up.

"You need to watch where you're going Daniel." Weiss said.

"I know." Daniel said.

"Daniel?" the girl asked.

"Y-Y-Yeah that's me." Daniel said.

"You don't have to be nervous." Ruby said.

"He has a fear remember." Blake said.

"Oh yeah."

"Also we're forgetting to introduce ourselves." Yang said

"You're right. I'm Ruby." Ruby said.

"Blake."

"Weiss."

"Yang."

"..."

That's when Yang hit Daniel when he didn't replied.

"D-D-Daniel."

"Was that so hard?" Yang asked.

"Yes, yes it was." Daniel said.

"Nice to meet all of you, I'm Iris." Iris said as she lightly chuckled.

"Iris? That name sounds familiar. Do I know you?" Weiss asked.

"Of course not. Although a lot of people heard about you Schnee." Iris said as she shook her head. "I would love to chat but I'm in a middle of a rush."

"What's wrong?" Ruby asked.

"I am just visiting Vale with my father and to do something for a friend. I'm done now so I have to leave." Iris said.

"We shouldn't be keeping you waiting then." Ruby said.

"Yeah it's been nice meeting you five, I hope we meet again." Iris said as she run off.

Weiss then hit Daniel again on the head after Iris had left.

"Hey what was that for!" Daniel said as he rub his head.

"Fear or not, next time show some manners." Weiss said as she cross her arms.

"Not my fault that happens." Daniel said.

"You're unbelievable sometimes." Weiss said.

"Many people can say the same thing about you."

"What was that?!"

"Alright break it up, we're suppose to be having fun." Ruby said.

Daniel and Weiss did a quick glare at each other before moving away from each other.

"Is there anywhere else you're going Sparky?" Yang asked.

"Just need to go to the video game shop." Daniel said. "I don't need anything but it doesn't hurt to see what they have."

"Then we can go shopping as a team!" Ruby cheered.

* * *

"Glad that's over." Daniel said as they open the door to their room

"We didn't even buy that much stuff." Ruby said.

"I know but I get bored sitting down waiting for you girls." Daniel said.

"Don't you have your music?" Blake asked.

"Yeah but I still get bored. At least I got a good game out of it." Daniel said as he grab his bag and started to dig into it.

"I don't why you bought it, looks odd to me." Weiss said.

"Ten years is not old." Daniel said.

"Do you even have the right system for it?" Yang asked.

"No. In fact I already have it on my console."

"Seriously?! What's the point of buying it. You spend about 90 lien on it. Waste of money if you ask me. You should just throw it out" Weiss said.

"It's because I like the game." Daniel said shyly.

"But you just said you already have it." Weiss said.

"I have it digitally not a physical copy."

"Then what's the point of getting it?" Weiss asked.

"I really want to keep a physical copy because it's my absolute favorite game of all time and owning it, will be awesome. I mean who wouldn't want a copy of their favorite thing. I feel so happy right now." Daniel said.

"Wow Sparky, I never seen you express yourself like that before." Yang said.

"R-R-Really?" Daniel asked as he looked away from them. "I'm sorry, I talk a lot when I'm excited especially when it comes to something like this. I won't do it again."

"No it's a good thing. It's great for you to express yourself like that." Ruby said.

"I agree to that." Yang said as Blake simply nodded.

"I-I'll try to do it more often then." Daniel said. "Oh right I forgot something I'll be right back."

"I honestly don't know what you see in him Yang." Weiss said after Daniel left.

"Come on he's cute in his own way." Yang said.

"Whatever you say."

* * *

 **Day 6**

"Seriously?" Daniel asked as he woke up and looked around. He then notice he was tied up around his bed. "Really funny girls but I can get out of this."

Daniel then tried to take put his wristblades but notice it was missing.

"Looking for something?" Yang asked as she held Daniel's wristblades.

"I don't need those." Daniel said as he tried to use his semblance but failed. "Let me guess, it's rubber."

"Correct." Ruby said.

"Okay you got me for the second time congratulations now let me go."

"No." Ruby said.

"You're really going to leave me here?" Daniel asked.

"Only until we have breakfast."

"Blake, a little help here?" Daniel asked.

"Sorry but no." Blake said as she smile.

"Yang? Help please we're good friends right?"

"Good enough to know your past?" Yang asked.

"No."

"Alright have fun staying tied up for a while." Yang said in his usual cheerful tone as everybody walked out the door.

"I'm afraid they're going to kill me someday." Daniel said as he sighed and tried to get out.

* * *

 **Day 7  
**

Daniel open his eyes and was once again prepared to expect something bad to happen to him as he looked around. Nothing. He got up to stretch and check to see he still has his wristblades and all his video games were still there.

"What are you looking for Sparky?" Yang asked.

"Nothing, so what are you four planning today for me because I notice there is no surprise for me or anything else in that matter." Daniel said as he continued to look around.

"We're not going to do anything." Ruby said.

"Excuse me?" Daniel asked with disbelief.

"What don't believe us?" Yang asked.

"Not after what happen yesterday." Daniel said.

"We're not lying, today we're going to leave you alone and let you do what you want." Ruby said.

"And you're not going to try anything." Daniel said.

"Yep."

"No surprises or taking me anywhere?" Daniel asked.

"You can do anything you want."

"I'm still not convince but I might as well have fun before I get tricked or anything else." Daniel said as he sat down and went to his laptop.

Although after a few minutes, he received a call from somebody on his laptop.

"Dad!" Daniel said as he smiled.

"Dad?" Everybody but Ruby asked.

"Okay everybody get out please." Daniel said as he pointed towards the door.

"What?!"

"You heard me, I want a nice chat with my dad without getting interrupted." Daniel said as he glared at Ruby as she slightly laugh and scratch her head.

"What's wrong, worried we're going to embarrass you?" Yang asked.

"A little bit but that's not the real reason."

"Well too bad we're staying." Yang said.

"No."

"Okay tell you what if you can say get out in a serious tone we'll go." Yang said.

"Darn it." Daniel said as he went to his laptop.

"That's what I thought." Yang said as she smirked as all of them gather up around Daniel.

"Can I have some space?" Daniel asked.

"You have enough space." Ruby said.

"I can't catch a break." Daniel said as his dad showed up. "Hey dad. Good to see you again."

"Hey there, good to see you too, how are you?"

"Doing okay dad, I just wish this week went differently." Daniel said as he sighed.

"What happen?"

"Where do I even begin?" Daniel said.

"How about your encounter with spiders?" Yang suggested.

"I was being rhetorical Yang." Daniel said as he face palmed himself.

"Wait who's that?"

"My teammates. Dad meet Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang. Guys meet Ash Scythe." Daniel said as he pointed towards each one of his team. The team then wave at Ash on the laptop

"Nice to meet you all." Ash said as he waved to them. "How's that fear of your going along Daniel?"

"It's a working progress and it would have continued if somebody hadn't force me to relax for a whole week."

"Stop bringing that up and it's your fault for making a bet." Yang said.

"Bet?" Ash asked. "Don't tell me you got cocky again Daniel in a battle and made a bet."

"Actually your son thought he could beat the four of us at once." Yang said.

"You're not helping Yang."

"I'm not trying to help."

"You actually fought all four of them at once?" Ash asked.

"Yeah I would have won if I didn't run out of my semblance but I did beat three of them." Daniel said as he scratch his cheek.

"So let me get this straight, you fought all of them at the same time with a bet to see who would win from the battle and lost but only manage to beat three of them?" Ash asked.

"Well once you put it in that way." Daniel said.

"I very proud of you, you're improving." Ash said as he gives Daniel as thumps up.

"Thanks dad but in a real battle, I wouldn't stand a chance."

"Nonsense, if you keep on training and improving you can do anything." Ash said.

"Wow sometimes I keep forgetting you're actually give good advice." Daniel said.

"And I keep forgetting you're good at fighting." Ash said.

"Are you two always like that?" Yang asked.

"What do you expect from somebody like Daniel." Weiss said.

"Is she always like this?" Ash asked.

"I can tell you stories." Daniel said.

"I believe that so is there anything else that's going on?" Ash asked.

"Besides the forced 'relaxation' nothing much." Daniel said.

"What about your encounter with Shad-." Ruby said before being cut off by Daniel who put his hand on her mouth.

"Shhh." Daniel whispered.

"What was that?" Ash asked.

"Nothing important right Ruby?" Daniel asked as he turn to Ruby.

"Yeah nothing important." Ruby said.

"If you say so." Ash said. "I need to get going now so I'll see you soon son."

"Take care dad." Daniel said as he turned off the computer.

"What was that about?" Yang asked.

"I don't want to worry dad about Shadow who know what he'll do." Daniel said.

"Was he a huntsmen?" Blake asked,

"I don't know but he could have been because he knows how to fight plus he's a good friend of Ozpin." Daniel said. "But we shouldn't worry for now because I want to relax for today before you girls try something again and the sooner the day is over the sooner I can focus on ridding on my fear."

"Has it been a week already, time sure seems to fly when you're having fun." Yang said.

"I wish it felt the same for me." Daniel said.

* * *

As soon as Ash closed the screen of his laptop he sighed as he started to get up. Ash walked up to the window staring outside.

' _He already meet him so it means the truth will come soon._ ' Ash thought as he took out a photo.

Ash smiled at the photo as it showed two young boys standing besides each other smiling at the photo who were both waving at it.

' _Don't worry this will come to an end soon and he'll be free._ ' Ash thought.

* * *

A girl is sitting down on a chair as she is looking though a terminal before calling somebody on her scroll.

"That was fast, I didn't expect you to get information so fast on them." the voice said.

"Let's just say I run into them before leaving Vale." the girl said as she continued to look though the terminal.

"So who do you have?" the voice asked.

"I don't know if she's the girl but judging by what Shadow said on her appearance the girl is Ruby Rose who's a 15 year old and made it to Beacon two years early."

"Impressive for somebody her age."

"There's more she's the leader of Team RWBY which consist of Yang Xiao Long, Weiss Schnee, and Blake Belladonna."

"Have any info on her friends besides Weiss since we already know who she is?"

"Of course I'm sending you the information now."

"That's good anything else?"

"Yes it turns out they have a fifth member named Daniel Scythe."

"Is it the same Daniel that's Shadow after?"

"I think so because you want to hear this."

"Continue."

"I looked into his files but it only goes up to 6 years."

"Interesting."

"There's more, I tried to hack deeper into his files but it's locked and even I can't hack though. Even with this technology and my father terminal." the girl said as the terminal turned red saying access denied.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that whoever is locking his files must be hiding it for a very good reason."

"So whatever is hiding in his files must be the reason Shadow is after him."

"Correct. So what's our next move?"

"We continued, we'll head to Vale in a few days and try to figure out what's going on and stop the white fang."

"Alright I'll keep in touch if I find anything on Daniel." the girl as she hung up the scroll and left the terminal.

' _Just what does Shadow want with this Daniel?'_

* * *

 **That's a wrap for this chapter. Daniel's relaxation is over and the truth is getting closer. Again sorry that this chapter isn't good but I want this over with. Small announcement I'm not going to update this story as fast as I used to because I'm writing on other fanfics like Team SHDW and Zak Raijin although this is still my top priority. Please don't forget to review since it really helps out and I'll see you next chapter.  
**

 **P.S I'm going to start replying to reviews starting next chapter**


	16. Chapter 14: The White Fang Shadow

**Has it really been a month since I updated this?! I would have updated this sooner but I been working on a chapter for this and I thought why not make a chapter focusing on the bad guys(mainly Shadow) so I stopped half way though one and worked on this so that means another chapter is on it's way(Hopefully)**

 **Volume Three is over and what can I say? I'm surprise and sad of what happen but I'm not going to let it bring me down but before we start the chapter let's reply to some reviews  
**

 **Idez15: That's really nice to hear so thanks for the comment**

 **ventusx24: It always makes me happy to hear people enjoying the story and as long as people are enjoying the story I'll keep on writing.  
**

 **venom rules all: Glad to hear you enjoy that chapter. I had fun writing it  
**

 **SoniktheSparxMaster152: Thank you very much for the comment  
**

 **Now let's start this chapter**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: The White Fang's Shadow  
**

"You don't need to escort me." Shadow said who was walking with two members of the White Fang. "I know exactly where his is."

"Sorry but it's leaders order." one of the members said.

"I guess I must be really important then." Shadow chuckled.

They open the door and it showed Pyro sitting on a chair in front of a desk in a medium size room.

One of the members spoke. "Leader he's here."

"What did I say? Call me Chief not leader." Pyro sighed before speaking. "Chief Pyro has a better ring to it instead of Leader Pyro don't you agree?"

"Of course lead- I mean Chief Pyro." the member said before leaving with the another one leaving Shadow alone with Pyro.

However when the members left the door closed another figure walked past them.

"Ah Adam just in time." Pyro said smiling. "Come in."

"Co-Leader Adam." Shadow said doing a small bow. "So why am I'm here?"

"A few things, one of them is-"

"Why haven't you killed the boy yet?" Adam asked cutting off Pyro.

"Yes thank you Adam. It's been a while since you discover him and more than a week since you fought him. Not only had you spared him but you took one of my trophies from my collections and hadn't used it at all and you know how I like my collection and you know what the consequences are if he remembers." Pyro said. "And trust me you wouldn't like the result."

"Especially since we are not in a happy mood lately." Adam said.

"Another failed attempt?" Shadow asked.

"Yes this is the fifth time somebody had stopped us of transporting some dust to Vale so I wouldn't like it if I hear a VERY important mission is ruin because of somebody in the White Fang." Pyro said.

"Don't worry I have this under control I just like messing with him." Shadow said. "When he's at his weakest moment that's when I kill him. You're lucky that they actually went though with the project on him."

"Are you sure you have this under control?" Adam asked.

"Trust me after all I'm one of the best you two have." Shadow said.

"One more week Shadow and after that you have to kill him no matter how far he is in your little game got it." Pyro said.

"Alright fine. Now if that's all I'm leaving."

"Not so fast we have one more thing for you."

"What is it?" Shadow asked.

"We need you to take somebody out." Pyro said.

"Not one of those missions. Can't you just send Roman, the two human kids, or the siblings assassins we hired? I hate hunting down humans and hearing them cry for mercy. Don't get me wrong it's fun but it gets boring after the twenty time." Shadow said.

"This is special." Adam said.

"This time it's a ex member of the White Fang so this makes it a White Fang problem." Pyro said.

"Did you finally got over your ex-girlfriend. Good for you but are you sure you want me to kill her?" Shadow said smirking.

"It's not her so I suggest watching your tongue before I cut it off. Besides I want my love to suffer by my hands for betraying me and us." Adam said in a threatening tone.

"Back to topic the member ran off with some valuable info and we wouldn't like that if a huntsmen or police gets their hands on it." Pyro said.

"I understand eliminate the target and retrieve the stolen info." Shadow said.

"Very good Adam has all the files you need location, time he arrives, everything." Pyro said signaling Adam to give him the files.

"One more thing you'll be working with somebody since this is urgent." Pyro said.

"I wonder who could it be?" Shadow said sarcastically

"Oh you'll see." Pyro said smiling.

* * *

"Hurry up Rover we don't have all day." Roman said who was standing near a forest

"Of all the people and faunus we have it had to be you." Shadow said walking up towards Roman. "And I thought they said you couldn't take this mission since it's a White Fang problem."

"Actually I was the first person they asked but I didn't want to take it without my favorite faunus friend so they lied about that so you can come and it worked." Roman said.

"I swear this is punishment for not killing the kid." Shadow mumbled.

"What was that Rover?" Roman asked.

"I swear to Oum stop it with the stupid nicknames or I'm going to kill you."

"Now now let's be reasonable and besides our lady boss wouldn't be too happy if you kill me because I still have my uses."

"Maybe I should request to kill you personality when you run out of your uses."

"Now don't say that I thought we were buddies, the best of friends Lassie."

"You're crossing my line Roman so I suggest you shut up and let's do this before you do step over the line and I do something I'll enjoy slash regret." Shadow said walking pass Roman pulling some files out and tossing it to him. "Our target you already know is an ex-member of the White Fang and he had left the White Fang making him a traitor but not after somehow stealing some files and putting it into a hard drive. He could jeopardized our future plans. Lucky for us that he hadn't turn in the files yet so we're going to strike before he gets the chance. So Pyro was nice enough and found out his location. He's hiding at a house inside this forest and he would like him dead and the files returned. Do you have everything Roman?"

"Yeah somebody needs to die and we're here to kill him." Roman said after looking though the files tossing it back to him.

"Close enough but be careful he could have some security set up or some back up since it's pretty obvious we're going to try to get it back." Shadow said.

"So are we going in gun blazing or does doggy have a plan?" Roman asked.

"We're going to lure him out." Shadow said. "But that I mean I'm going to attack and bring him out and then you'll strike when his back is turn fighting me."

"So you get to have all the fun while I have to just sit and wait? Sounds boring." Roman said.

"Shut up and follow the plan and who knows maybe you'll run into somebody or something while waiting." Shadow said unsheathing his sword walking into the forest."

* * *

Wait here." Shadow said to Roman after a few minutes of looking around in the forest before finding it.

Shadow took out his sword and started to walk inside with Roman waiting outside.

"Where are you, you traitorous scum?" Shadow asked walking around until he heard a click coming from behind him.

Shadow quickly move to his right dodging the bullet shot from behind him. This cause Shadow to make a evil grin.

"Found you." Shadow said looking at a male who fired the shot.

The person quickly reloaded and fired at Shadow again but he dodged it more easily and started to charge at him. The person flinched and turn his gun into a axe and face Shadow head on. During it Shadow notice the person looking behind him as if he was waiting for somebody or something else which Shadow didn't know.

"What's wrong waiting for somebody to ambush me?" Shadow asked.

"Yes but I'm checking for something else." the person said.

"Huh?" Shadow asked. "What are you talking about? Tell me!"

The person laugh before attempting to swing his axe at Shadow head but dodged it. This however made Shadow mad which cause him to swing faster at him. The person started to lose his balance before tripping. Shadow then pointed his blade at his throat.

"This was a boring fight a kid can do better then you. Now return the files you stole right now." Shadow said in a hostile tone.

"It's in my pocket." the person said.

Shadow then grab the hard drive in put it away in his pocket. The person then starts to laugh again.

"What's so funny?" Shadow asked.

"What's the point? I'm going to die anyway but why not? I already gave some of the information to somebody and you just miss the person which was why I was looking to see if he escape." The person said.

"What? Tell me who is this person!" Shadow yelled.

"Let's just say the person been a thorn in our excuse me your side for quite a while and manage to stop some dust transportation to Vale. Can't wait for hi to foil another one of your plans."

"Well too bad you won't live to see it. See you in hell." Shadow said raising his sword.

"If that's the case I'm going to take you with me." he said pressing a small button on him.

Shadow started to look around as he begins to hear beeping around the house.

"I knew somebody like you would come so I set the whole house to explode. Now the White Fang won't be able to retrieve the info and you'll die."

"I don't think so." Shadow said impaling the person and cutting him in half.

The person disintegrated causing Shadow to smile before turning around. The beeping got louder before the house finally exploded with Shadow in it.

"Oh no Shadow." Roman said in a fake worried tone. "I lose most people this way."

"Don't be too sure of yourself."

Roman now seen Shadow walking out of the remains of the house with no bruises or anything.

"How did you survived that?" Roman asked.

"I have my ways." Shadow said noticing some weapons laying on the ground around Roman. "But I see you had some fun of your own."

"You mean these?" Roman asked pointing to all the weapons with his cane. "It's not worth mentioning but what is worth mentioning is how you didn't follow your own plan."

"Well excuse me I was prepared for many things for this mission but him blowing up the house is something I wasn't expecting." Shadow said.

"Don't worry you don't to make up excuses I forgive you buddy." Roman said.

"Keep pressing my buttons and I'll introduce you my sword though your stomach." Shadow said.

"I know you care about me." Roman said. "So do you have the files."

"Yes I retrieve them but one of the info was already sent before we got here." Shadow said.

"It's a good thing I don't have to report it but I see you have something else on your back." Roman said pointing to his back.

"Just a souvenir." Shadow said grabbing something off his back revealing it to be the person axe.

"You took his axe?" Roman asked. "Don't you already have two weapons?"

"This is for something else." Shadow said.

"While we're on that topic what is your second weapon."

"I won't tell you what it is but I can tell you that once Daniel see it he'll be surprise." Shadow said.

"I been wondering what's so special about this Daniel kid. He sounds very important to the White Fang." Roman asked.

"That is classified information."

"You can tell me because after all we're both friends."

"First of all WE ARE NOT FRIENDS!" Shadow yelled. "Second only three people can know about it and those three are me, Adam, and Pyro. Nobody else can know not even if you were my own brother."

"Not even she knows?" Roman asked.

"Not even her it's a White Fang secret that only the leaders and I will hold."

"Can at least give me a clue or better yet throw me a bone." Roman chuckled.

"I'll give me more than a bone if you keep it up with the dog jokes." Shadow growled.

"What if I ask pretty please?" Roman said.

"If I tell you something about it will you finally shut the hell up?" Shadow asked.

"For now."

"Let's just say that the boy knows something that will ruin everything the White Fang worked for if he remembers and if that happens you can say goodbye to the alliance we're having with you and your boss." Shadow said.

"So it's bad."

"Correct."

"If it's that bad then just kill the sorry kid in his sleep or something." Roman said.

"Like I said before I enjoy messing with people like him before the kill." Shadow said.

"So you're going to risk everything your organization worked for just to have a little bit of fun? See now this is why I like hanging with you." Roman said putting his arms around Shadow shoulders. "You know how to kick back and have some fun at the expense of other people lives."

"At least I can be serious when I have too." Shadow said removing his arm from his shoulder.

"That really hurts you know." Roman said.

"I don't care what you think."

"You're a good friend too."

* * *

"Ah Shadow I been expecting you." Pyro said after Shadow arrived to the White Fang. "So tell me was the mission a success?"

Shadow did a quick nod before tossing him the hard drive.

"But we ran into a little bit of a problem." Shadow said.

"What is it?" Pyro asked.

"Before we arrived he already send one piece of info to somebody." Shadow said.

"Did you stop the person?" Pyro asked.

"No I'm afraid." Shadow said.

"Which file did he took?"

"The robbery of the huge shipment of dust coming in from Atlas." Shadow said. "What are we going to do?"

"He's right if that operation is a failure then it's not going to look good for our alliance." Adam said.

"Calm down it's quite simple really." Pyro said. "We're going to send in more members along with you Shadow to help out Roman with the mission."

"Me? No I refuse. I can't take another mission with that human." Shadow said. "I swear I'm going to kill him someday."

"Are you refusing the leader orders?" Adam asked.

"If it means staying away from that human then yes." Shadow said.

"Come now Shadow. This is for the sake of the White Fang. If we manage to pull this off along with a few other things we have plan it'll send the people to their knees and finally get what us the faunus reserve. Besides..." Pyro said walking up to Shadow as he felt something wrapped around his legs. "You wouldn't like the cost when you refuse an order."

"Fine." Shadow said feeling the thing disappear from around his legs.

"Good Shadow now if that's all, you are dismissed."

"But before that I have something for you." Shadow said tossing Pyro the axe. "Another weapon for your collection."

"Good work Shadow. I like having more weapons for my collection." Pyro said catching the axe.

"Anything to collect something from traitors." Shadow said smiling before walking away.

* * *

"Hello do you read me?" a person said who was sitting down with a laptop and a scroll.

"Yes did you get the info?" another person replied from the scroll.

"Yeah but... we lost him." the person said.

"Excuse me?" the second asked surprised

"I went back and seen the house was blown up and saw several weapons scatter around near the house. I couldn't find no traces of him. I'm afraid they got him. If only I was faster I could have saved him."

"Don't blame yourself, you didn't see it coming another reason to stop the White Fang. Can you send me the info?"

"Sending it now but you should be careful they must have known by now and will probability send a trap or some reinforcement."

"Don't worry about me. I know you don't want to fight and Iris is too busy but I have something."

"What is it."

"I have some reinforcement as well."

"Well then take care Dust."

"Same goes to you too."

* * *

 **That's a wrap for Chapter 14 and yes Dust and Iris are going to be in this story. In case if you didn't know they are from my other RWBY story Team SHDW but Maya isn't going to be in this so the third person is unknown for now. I apologize again for the wait and don't forget to review until then see you next chapter.**


	17. Chapter 15: Memories

**Chapter 15: Memories**

"Finally no more so call relaxing and we can start now." Daniel said walking out of class along with the rest of the team.

"I don't know I enjoy the week relaxing maybe we can do it just for one more week." Yang said.

"I barely survive the first week so no way in hell am I'm doing a second week." Daniel said which made the others laugh.

"Come on you spend the last day tinkering on your wristblades sounds boring if you ask me." Yang said.

"Unlike you Yang I was improving my weapon so it can be more useful. Can't wait to try out the new modifications and some new arrows." Daniel said.

"What improvements did you added into your weapon?" Blake asked.

"That's a secret." Daniel said but he looked and seen them trying to look at his wristblades so he put it deeper in his sleeve. "Like I said secret."

"Are you really going to let us wait because I want to see it now!" Ruby pouted.

"Sorry Ruby but I need to test it now before I can show you." Daniel said. "Alright so let's get back to the main topic. The only lead I have right now and that's my bike. It's odd really how that's my only lead but I'm not going to question it."

"So another trip to Vale?" Ruby asked. "Please say yes!"

"But only for business so no shopping since we already did some a few day ago." Daniel said. "So are we ready to head out because I am."

"Of course." Ruby said.

"Better now than never." Blake said.

"If we have to." Weiss said.

"So let's do it." Yang said. "But you guys go on."

"Something wrong Yang?" Daniel asked.

"It's nothing I just need to do something so don't worry. Why? Are you going to miss me? I'm touched Sparky." Yang asked putting Daniel in a choke hold.

"Not if you keep on doing that!" Daniel yelled, trying to break free. "Now let me go!"

"You know that's not true." Yang said tightening her grip on Daniel.

"Can't break..free. Starting to see...a bright light." Daniel said, who was starting to stop struggling.

Before Daniel close his eyes, Yang loosen her grip and Daniel took a deep breath.

"You almost killed me!" Daniel yelled.

"But I didn't did I Sparky?" Yang asked,

"Shut up!" Daniel yelled. "I swear one of these days you might actually kill me!"

"Of course not Sparky! You're just being paranoid."

"Whatever, just getting going, before you actually kill me. We'll meet you there."

"Fine!" Yang said, before stomping off with Daniel sighing in relief.

"Finally I'm away from her. I needed that." Daniel said turning to the others. "Are you guys ready to go?"

"I am if you are." Blake said

"I guess." Weiss said.

"Yes!" Ruby said jumping.

"Alright then let's go." Daniel said leading the way.

* * *

When Daniel and other step out of the airship

"What's wrong Daniel?"

"What do you mean?" Daniel asked.

"Are you sure during the whole trip here you were just quiet and you weren't even listening to your music."

"It's nothing. I was just thinking, actually I'm kinda nervous."

"Nervous? What are you thinking about?"

"About my past. Don't get me wrong I'm one hundred percent dedicated on doing this but I can't help but wondering what will happen. What will I remember and if this leads to a dead end what to do next." Daniel said. "Maybe I'm just scared, that's all but I can't let it get to me. Right now I need to be positive."

"Well if you scared don't worry you have me and the rest of Team RWBY with you." Ruby said.

"Thanks Ruby I think I needed that." Daniel said smiling. "Well enough stalling, let's head to the place where my motorcycle is at."

* * *

They continued their walk until they reached the same garage that the bike was stored in. Daniel stopped in front of the garage taking a deep breath. He looked behind him to see them giving him a thumbs up before continuing to walk until he reached it.

"I can't be afraid anymore." Daniel told himself before reaching it. "I have my friends with me."

As soon as Daniel touched his motorcycle, a small shock jolt throughout his body as he pull away from pain. Daniel quickly pulled away from it.

"Ouch what the hell was that?!" Daniel yelled rubbing his hand.

After he said that everybody run up to Daniel.

"Are you okay Daniel?" Ruby asked.

"I'm fine it was just a shock."

"Are you sure?"

"I am but thanks for worrying." Daniel said lightly smiling at Ruby.

"Did you remember anything?" Blake asked.

Daniel closed his eyes trying to see before opening them again.

"No. I guess I'm back to square one." Daniel said sounding disappointed.

"Should had guess this would have been a waste of time." Weiss said.

"Yeah I guess you're right. Come on let'-"

Before Daniel could finish the four of them could hear a loud noise. They had all turn to the entrance to see a motorcycle moving towards them and stopping in front of them. The driver got off and walked up to us before taking off their helmet revealing it to be Yang.

"Yang?" Daniel asked in disbelief.

"What's wrong Sparky? Surprised?" Yang said smirking. "I thought I told you I had a ride of my own."

"No I mean what are you doing with it here." Daniel said

"Oh I know that you were going to do it so I thought why not a race to celebrate." Yang said.

"Why not I want to test this out." Daniel said smiling putting on his helmet and going on his ride. "I hope you're ready to lose."

"Oh now it's on Sparky!" Yang said putting on her own helmet and went on Bumblebee.

' _It's weird I'm having no dreams or anything those this mean I reached a dead end_?' Daniel thought waiting for the countdown. ' _I guess I have to wait until I do find new leads.'_

The countdown went off and Daniel and Yang took off. Both were evenly matched but Yang had a small lead over Daniel.

"I hope you're ready to eat my dust Sparky." Yang called out.

"Not a chance I'm not going to quit so easily." Daniel called back.

A pain suddenly overtook Daniel as he started to slow down and put one of his hands on his head. It started to get worse before he started to get a flash of a memory.

* * *

 _Daniel was surrounded in darkness. He was about to look around to find something, a light source, anything but when he took a step a fire ignited in front of him. Daniel stumbled back by surprised and fear. The fire quickly begin to spread but when it touched him it didn't burned. The darkness started to fade and stuff started to appear around him. He was in a house now._

 _'I know this place.' Daniel thought recognizing the place. 'But what am I doing here?'  
_

 _His thoughts vanish when what he heard next was a scream._

 _'I know that voice!'_

 _Daniel started to run though the fire before stopping in front of what seems to be a door. He quickly started to open the door before getting hit with more fire. Fighting the fire he struggle to look ahead and that's where he seen it. Two pitch black figure standing there. He couldn't make out the figures expect for one. One of them seem to have a very long tail and the other was something he could never forget. The figures red eyes. It was filled with murderous intent. Daniel could only tremble before a third figure dhowed up but it was crawling on their knees. The person was yelling at me but I couldn't make it out all expect for one word._

 _"RUN!"_

* * *

Daniel regain himself and parked to the side. The pain not going away from his head. He put both his hands on it, trying to not stop the pain but also what he remember.

' _What was that?'_ Daniel thought recalling everything he saw. ' _A fire and then those two figures. Who were they?'_

"Daniel/Sparky!"

He looked up to see everybody gathering around him.

"Daniel! Are you okay?" Ruby asked looking around trying to see if he was hurt.

"I don't know." Daniel said slowly getting up. "I'll be lying if I said I'm fine but what I saw... I don't know. I just... I just need some time to myself. Yeah that's what I need. Time to think and find out what is going on with my mind."

"Daniel/Sparky wait!"

Daniel vanish before anybody could stopped him.

As they walked away they didn't know that somebody was watching them from a distance.

"Perfect." Shadow said smiling walking away from the scene. "This little game of mine is now coming to an end. Watch out 'Daniel' because now I'm coming for you."

* * *

Dust is walking around in his room as he begins to pack to leave in a few days but he was stopped when he received a call. He smiled when he checked to see who was the caller.

"This better be the news I been waiting for." Dust said answering.

"Then you are correct. I finally manage to hack into the files." Iris said.

"It's been a few days so it must have been tough to break though." Dust said.

"Yeah but you're not going to like the results." Iris said.

"What do you mean?" Dust asked.

"Now don't freak out or anything when I tell you okay." Iris said.

"I'm guessing you forget who you're talking too." Dust said.

"Point taken. When I broke though I check the files and..."

"And what?" Dust asked.

"It's empty."

"Empty? What do you mean empty?"

"Exactly as it sounds. There's nothing in the files. It's like Daniel never exist until seven years ago." Iris said.

"Are you sure nobody just took the files?" Dust asked.

"Negative I would have found some traces or at least a clue but nothing." Iris said. "All that work I did for a few days straight all for nothing." Iris said.

"No we indeed learned something."

"Oh and what is that?"

"That Daniel Scythe did not exist seven years ago.

* * *

 **I'm back. I'm finally back! I don't know how long it's been since I last updated this but who cares! I been wanting to update this story for so long and I did. Anyways not my best work but hey it's better then nothing seeing how some of this was made about 6 months ago. I wanted to redo this at a point but decided against mainly due to the reason I got serious writers block and starting over would be suicide for me. I'll try to update this story more often and hoping won't enter another hiatus or writers block. Anyways a shout-out to** **Hareta** **Kuso for helping me out with his chapter and I'll see you next chapter**


	18. A Message

If you're expecting the next chapter I'm sorry and just so you know no I'm not entering another hiatus.

I'm just going to say it sometimes it's hard to live your life. It's hard to keep a smile after everything life throws at you. It's hard to stay positive at times. For me that is an understatement. I'm sick and tired of going though this almost every single month. Every month I keep thinking everything is going to get better. I try to live my life. I keep thinking that nothing can get worse. Tonight I was proven wrong. Things got worse. Like like time I'm not going to say what happen but things did got worse. I might go and say I'm fine or nothing I can't handle but I would be lying. I'm not. It's..hard. I keep thinking why? Why is this happening to me? What did we go to deserve this? I'm seriously questioning my life at the moment. I don't know what's going to happen to me or my family in the coming weeks. I'm scared really. Nobody and I mean Nobody should be going though this in their life. Nobody should be experiencing what I'm going though. Nobody should feel this negativity that my family face. Especially during this time of the year. A month and holiday where family should be together and be happy together. A time to be happy to be alive. Sadly I don't know if we're going to experience that this year. The future is uncertain for me. Physically I'm okay but mentally I'm in pain.

Now I'm bet you're wondering why I'm saying this? Haven't you done this enough times? Is it for pity? No. I feel like I should be saying this. I should be saying no matter how hard life is for you, even if you're hurt or even uncertain of what's to come. Don't give up. You have others to help support you and help carry you though dark times.

For a fun fact I'm someone who worry about someone other safety before myself. Why am I saying this? Well it's because for what I'm going to say next.

I hope you all stay safe and I hope none of you would ever EVER go though the things I'm experiencing.

Goodnight and see ya later

~ShadowSelfCyber


End file.
